


Girls

by Alice_Celestian



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: A little fucked up, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakura is a big gay, Bakura is a musician, Citronshipping, F/F, Family Issues, Fem Thiefshipping, Malikah is a femme fatale, Malikah kicks so much ass you would think she is getting paid, PTSD, Summertime bops, They both need therapy, Thiefshipping, Tragic Pasts, Trans Bakura, Yakuza family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Celestian/pseuds/Alice_Celestian
Summary: After a fateful meeting on a train, two troubled teens find themselves in oddly comfortable company. Our girls, Malikah and Bakura, run away on a tragic lyrical journey to find happiness (and escape the law).Thiefshipping/Citronshipping.





	1. Killin Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dramatic first character the rest is chill until towards the end.

_I once saw a girl so beautiful, so gorgeous, that I could hardly believe she was human. She left me there in my tears as she returned back to the sun. Whisked away to paradise, she waved to me. Her blonde hair flapping around her like the rays of the sun. I knew the light in my life would follow her. I knew her flame warmed another so…_

_I waved back. A regretful smile upon my face, as I bid my sunshine farewell._

_Goodbye, my angel._

* * *

Today was certainly not the day for Malikah to roll her skirt up. Usually she wasn't so weak willed to follow trends but the other girls looked so much cuter in their club photos with short skirts! It was so adorable paired with a baggy sweater! Ugh!

Damn her stupid, undeveloped reward center. This pervert rubbing up behind her wasn't worth the brief attention she'd get from her friends.

The hands, clammy and rough, touched her thigh. It felt disgusting, vile. It took everything in her not to throw up or scream obscenities.

She wished she could move away but the train was packed to the brim. She settled for stomping on his foot. Hmph. He took a step back from what she could see behind her. Her fake lashes really got in her way.

"Be good." His voice was harsh but she heard pain of her attack in it, "Or else."

She cringed as his nails dug into the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

"Stop it." She whispered.

The last thing she needed was a scene. She practically lived in the principal's office and if someone reported that she broke this fucker's nose…she might have to go back to the slums of Alexandria.

"Shhh. I just want to feel you a bit, be a dear."

She slapped his hand away. The noise caused a few people to glance over. If there was one thing she hated here, it was the cowardice. The people ignored her, not finding her worth intervention. Useless bunch of wimps who wouldn't stand up for young girl. They were as guilty as the pervert gripping her.

The torture continued, the old bastard wouldn't quit.

"Cut it out, geezer." She struggled against him.

"Just a few minutes."

Malikah felt a hand grab her own. She was going to cut and sever-

Any thought was interrupted by her being pulled back.

"Miss, would you like to sit down?"

She was ushered into a seat by the door she was previously trapped against. The person probably saw what the old bastard was doing through the glass.

"Thanks." The reply couldn't have been more sincere. Malikah looked up at her savior.

Shaggy, white hair hung from their red hoodie. Actually, the hood at the angle they hung their head prevented her from seeing their face.

"Domino High?"

She nodded, sheepishly. It was awkward especially after what happened two seconds ago, "Yea."

"They're a couple of snobs. They'll kick you out for anything."

Malikah couldn't agree more, "Even if it's not your fault." She hinted at the situation and they caught said hint.

"You seem like the type to fight back. I figured something was up by how close he was. I try to look out for girls during rush hour because stuff like this happens…pretty often."

She nodded.

A few people exited and a new wave entered the train. Malikah watched as the person shoved a man's bag out the way and sat next to her.

Heh, she totally respected them even more now.

"Always wear your skirt so short?" There was a tone of amusement in the question but no real malice Malikah found from other people.

She scoffed, "No. And I won't be again." She nervously laughed.

"Why not?"

She looked over at the stranger. She could see _her_ face now. Dark skinned, pale eyes, and an amused smile. Malikah followed the curve of her lips, trying to decipher the smirk. She couldn't have seriously meant her question. Why else would she be grinning? The look in her eyes indicated that she _meant_ it.

"You saw why."

"All I see is a cute girl. One who pulls that skirt off very, very nicely."

Malikah laughed. She, herself, knew she was a sucker for compliments. Especially the coy type.

"Mm, brave and charming. You must have men breaking down your front door!" She joked.

That was not well received.

"Hmph, men. Not worth my time." She crossed her arms and stared in front of them.

Malikah understood. Boys were very time consuming! She consistently felt overwhelmed by the hoards that flocked to her. She had always felt out of place at the meet ups with her friends and the boys from school.

The girl sighed at the thought. She didn't even feel like she belonged with her so called friends let alone those admirers. It gave her a headache. This wasn't something to think about especially when she was already so distraught.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be so sullen." The stranger consoled her.

"Me? I'm not sad in the slightest." She flipped her hair behind her in mock confidence.

"Your eyes. They say otherwise." The darker skinned girl twirled one of her golden locks around her thin fingers. Malikah didn't find herself minding.

"What do my eyes say then?" She snorted.

Instantly, that same hand was guiding her chin and holding her face.

"Look at me for a second."

Obeying orders was never Malikah's strong suit. Another reason she stayed in trouble. Despite this she felt compelled to look. This stranger had a way about her that interested Malikah.

She voluntarily looked in her grey eyes.

"You lived a hard life. A very hard life."

Malikah narrowed her eyes, "Who hasn't?"

"They don't present it as an art piece."

She didn't know if that was an insult or compliment.

"Some tell me I have pretty eyes, thank you!" She scowled.

"You surely do but they don't know."

She was growing impatient at this cryptic bullshit, "Know what?"

"The pain beneath the surface."

"What pain? I'm pretty, like you said before. My looks solve all my problems." The act began, "I bat my lashes and men drop like flies. I'll never have to work as long as I stay pretty. And I love that."

"Does that make you happy?"

Malikah couldn't help but feel hurt at a single mention of happiness, "You're young." She changed the subject, "Seem to be my age. Why aren't you going to school?"

The girl grinned something fierce, "Happier out than I ever was in." She confessed.

"Rough time?"

"Kids are cruel. It's in our nature. Some just project it on others."

Cruel, good word for it, "So you work now?"

"Yea, at night I cook at an Italian restaurant."

"Sounds like heaven. I love Italian food so much!" She cooed but immediately realized how unflattering it was, "I won't eat it though. I'm kinda fat. I just started a new diet my friend suggested…" She stopped as she saw the grey haired girl eye her with annoyance. What did she say wrong this time?

"Did someone tell you that you were fat?"

Malikah was confused, "Why?"

"Looking at you, you are very beautiful. I don't see why you need to diet."

Beautiful?

That wasn't something she heard often. It actually embarrassed her. Beautiful was not the first thing people thought of her. She hadn't even heard that before.

"Why…thank you." She hung her head to hide her blush.

Beautiful. Her heart leaped at the thought.

"It's true. What friend told you to diet?"

"She'd never do it to hurt me! She thought it would stop the rumors. She said people were calling me a pig and…" She didn't know why she was even bothering the girl with her problems. It was pathetic.

"You don't have to tell me. I'm a stranger afterall."

She laughed, "I would rather tell a stranger than someone who cared. Someone spread a rumor…they told everyone I was selling my body. I've gotten notes in my locker calling me a whore, slut, etc. At this point, I'm sure teachers have heard it so…I might be expelled soon." Malikah played with the hem of her skirt, "It's not remotely true. I don't know why someone would say that but it feels like they want me gone."

The girl sighed, "That sucks. It's not easy but try to fight it. You may have to leave but it shouldn't go on your record."

"My list is a mile high, that wouldn't mean much." Malikah was worried though. If her father found out, he'd have her stoned. She forgot about Papa's obsession with education. It was more of a fixation on a perfect family. One with a set of doctors and lawyers, or in her case the housewife of them, he could brag about to his stuffy coworkers. She knew if he found out she wouldn't be around much longer. He would send her home, "It doesn't matter. What happens will be." She hung her head.

"You sound nonchalant so why look glum, honey?"

She turned her body towards the girl beside her, "I'm bored _darling,_ entertain me." She mocked the petname.

She felt a weight around her shoulders. And the girl was close enough to feel her heart beat and breath escape her. Her warmth spread to the blonde.

"I know how to please you."

Malikah forced an unfazed look but she truly was flustered. Being close wasn't something she let people do.

"Do so then." She felt relieved as the girl moved away and in the moments she regained composure she failed to realize just what the source of her leisure would be. So as she raised her eyes to the hoodie wearing tomboy holding a guitar, she was highly surprised.

"I perform in the subway."

Good thing the guitar case still peeked from under the seat or she'd assume she was a magician too.

"Your list gets longer, I might have to keep you!"

"My, my, a sweet lolita as yourself shouldn't make such propositions. Let me indulge you either way, gorgeous." The coy wink made her heart skip a beat.

Skilled fingers worked the cords in a hypnotic way. Malikah felt so…enraptured.

And as the rhythm changed so did her feelings as the soulful song was sung to her. Sung to her in some strange sense of irony.

The tightness of her chest felt crippling. And the pain only became worse as their eyes met.

Why did it make her feel like crying?

"Are you okay!"

Oh.

Heh. She already _was_ crying, huh?

"This is my stop." She quickly excused herself, grabbing her bag.

"Wait, what's wrong?" The girl went to sit her guitar down.

"No, no, I just have to go. Hold the door!" She called as she scrambled towards the door, "Thank you," She wished she had gotten her name. Deep down she'd prefer if they would stay strangers. She could trust her because the words between them would remain nothing. Nothing but a memory.

Malikah briskly ran out from the train and as she turned she saw the confused, hurt eyes of the musician. Under the gaze, her tears increased, streaming down her face.

' _I'm sorry.'_

* * *

This wasn't her stop.

She wiped her eyes with the cheap toilet paper of the public restroom. Her lashes once covered in mascara were now clumped together by what was left. Her hands were covered in black from her own tears. She looked like an oil worker.

Music wasn't something high on her list of emotional triggers. Malikah wasn't sure why it got to her. The melody was something intoxicating and the lyrics touched her deeply. She never…felt like that before.

She went in her bag to find her diary and came across a compact mirror. Might as well take damage control, she thought.

Shit. SHIT. SHIT. Her makeup was super smudged, her eyes puffy and red, even her face was pale. What if someone saw? She'd be a laughing stock. They'd crucify her.

She was going to be judged even worse. They were going to denounce her. Even her friends would realize she wasn't really that stupid, cute persona she put on. They would see the ugly that she saw in the mirror every single day and covered in makeup to drown out.

Malikah knew the idiots could turn this into a rumor too. If she went, they'd make up a lie to gossip about. She didn't want to give them free ammunition! She already had to deal with bullying but if the rumor got too big the teachers would intervene. She did not feel like the interrogations and accusations like she was a witch on trial.

She…was though. The only way to prove her innocence would be…to die.

She hid in that tiny bathroom with her knees in her chest, panting. She lolled herself, rocking as a scared child horrified by the monsters they create in their head.

Should she call Shizu? No. She couldn't tell her the truth. She never talked to her honestly anyway… or anyone really. What would they say? More importantly, what would Papa say?

He'd mock her. He would call her a fool and call that a day. It would do her no good to bother. She'd keep it to her damn self!

…She'd keep everything to herself.

* * *

"Malikah, aren't you getting too fat?"

She fumed. These bitches were relentless. They annoyed her to no ends but they were popular too. And the socialites must…socialize.

A week passed from the train ride and she decided to change her schedule. She took an earlier train to avoid a crowd. She remained cautious, not sitting close too anyone or vice versa.

"So, what!" She crossed her arms, hiding her chest so they couldn't make fun of her boobs this time.

"Your butt looks like a cow's."

"Yea, say Moo!"

Malikah threw her water bottle at them which just made them laugh harder.

"Mad cow!"

She couldn't be mad. Anger was never a good look. She laughed with them as they berated her. In her mind, it softened the blows. Their jabs were weak compared to her own head.

"Cow tamer, get the wild animal!"

Malikah saw her bestie walk beside her, "Shut up, you two. Mali is not a cow. You can head home without me, hun. I have student council business and I'm forcing these idiots to help me."

Said idiots whined.

"Shut it, dummies! Go on home, Mali."

"Thanks, see you guys." She grabbed her bag and waved goodbye.

Sweet freedom!

Finally, she could go home and take off her makeup. To be honest, she hated false lashes. They looked cute but they annoyed her.

Maybe she'd even finish that manga she had been reading! Some strange manga about people being forced to play games to survive. She hadn't gotten far but she liked the main character, a boy constantly ignored and berated in his household back in the real world. He'd never be good enough for his family but…he uses that pain to beat the games. It was super cool! She couldn't tell anyone because they'd tease for being a nerd.

_Buzzz…buzzz_

She checked her phone.

_**[Sis: need ur copy of Edo period lit! Pls]** _

She rolled her eyes.

_**[Me: What's in it for me? :)]** _

Malikah went to grab her shoes but her phone buzzed again..

_**[Sis: I will cover for you next time you sneak out.]** _

_**[Me: Deal.]** _

That was far too good a bargain. She loved to go clubbing but Papa had a rule that 10 was bedtime. Every light went out and getting dressed to impressed was ten times harder in the dark but if Shizu had a "paper" that Malikah had to help her edit, her light could stay on.

She ran back to her classroom, giggling.

As long as Ishizu covered, she would get away with it. People trusted her. After all, Shizu was an honor student on student council and she ranked top of her class. Not to mention, she was beautiful. Malikah thought herself subpar in looks and talent to her flesh and blood. She believed everyone knew it but no one would say it. Shizu's shadow was kinda cold but she had been a resident so long that it grew comfortable.

She finally made it back to her class. All she had to do was grab it and go-

"Did you hear? The teachers had a meeting about what to do with Malikah."

"I hope they expel that bitch! Finally!"

What?

She crept closer, ear to the door. They sounded like her…friends.

"Yea, the rumors are blowing up. Especially with all that _proof_."

"I can't believe you got her to hike her skirt up like that! She looks like a whore already."

Malikah felt her fists clench. She didn't believe it.

"Hah, I even told her about some made up diet to make her eat barely anything! She looks so tired, who wouldn't think she was up all night."

What the fuck! Why…but they were friends! Why would she do this to her!

' _Friend? You never had one of those. You got your hopes up again.'_

"When she invited me over her house, I took a pair of her panties. I'm going to ask my friend to say she sold them to him."

"You're a genius!"

They laughed and laughed, unknowing of the figure lurking behind the door boiling with rage. She wanted to hurt them just like they hurt her. No. She wanted it worse for them.

The girls yelped as the door slammed open. The faces they made were hilarious in Malikah's mind. Scared, afraid, guilty. She almost laughed.

"Mali? I…thought you left."

She smiled, "Really? I just forgot something in my desk." Playing coy would be fun, "Sorry for slamming the door. I was in a rush. Your faces were like so funny though!" She mustered a giggle.

The girls tried to laugh too as their nerves betrayed them.

Malikah strode to her desk past the bitches, retrieving the book. More students came in for cleaning purposes. The room settled into quiet.

Now Malikah Issar had two options: walk away and leave gracefully with dignity and respect or behave based on indecent, animalistic emotion.

She sighed, arching her back. Here went nothing. She simply strutted from the classroom.

The girls sighed in relief. Good thing she didn't hear or they-

What was that running sound?

"YOU WHORES!"

No one saw it coming when Malikah sprinted in yet none could look away as she round housed the soul out her former friend then punched her two lackeys out cold.

"Are you crazy!" She stood up.

"Coming from you! Lying, stealing, bitch!" Malikah slapped her, "I WANT TO SMASH YOUR FACE INTO A MILLION PIECES! NO, I'M _GOING_ TO SHRED YOU TO SCRAPS."

"You tried to steal my boyfriend so I wanted-"

She pushed her to the ground by her throat, "I DON'T CARE!" A fucking boy meant nothing to her! Her life was in shambles, did she think she was justified! Oh god, what was going to happened now. Papa would be so angry. She might not even make it through the night. He was going to hurt her again! He was going to…no not again.

She snapped from her stupor as a foot hit her knee, "You're nothing but a stupid slut! You think you're better than you really are!"

_I don't care. I don't care. I don't care._

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING DIRTY TRAMP MOUTH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" She grabbed her aching head.

"Hah, you're just some foreign bitch! Some shitty hooker who couldn't make it in her own country!" Her face twisted in a grin, "That's why your fucking father-"

Did she black out?

Malikah wasn't sure why or how she had gotten on top of the girl.

What happened?

She noticed the specks of red on her knuckles. She shakily looked down.

She screamed in horror at the pulp of a girl beneath her. She screeched at the top of her lungs. So much blood. So much-

The other spectators simply watched in horror and awe.

She shakily stood, trapped in their gaze. They were afraid. They were scared of her. Looked at her like a monster. She was a monster...look at what she had done.

No. No.

Her feet moved before her mind did.

* * *

What was she doing!

_You fucked up_

She ran and ran, not caring where she was going. The sky swirled orange and pink as the sun set. She didn't hear the children play or the dog bark.

_Papa is going to get you_

She didn't hear the baby cry or the car beep. Nor the call of the merchant selling his goods. None of this she heard.

_You can't run away from your problems_

Pitter-patter of her feet, deafening pounding of her heart, pushing onwards to nowhere. Panic seeping in her vision, she pressed onwards. Panting, she blindly ran.

" _I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd,"_

She stopped. Was it possible to kill her already dead spirit? Why was her soul targeting practice for the truth?

" _I felt he found my letters and read each one out loud."_

Stop, please. She couldn't take the unmasking lyrics.

" _I prayed that he would finish, but he just kept right on..."_

Knees giving in, she lied in shame and anger. She could see the droplets hit the ground as she forced herself on her elbows.

Golden hair fall over her eyes, all around her as a shield from reality. She wanted nothing more than to rip it out her own scalp. Pain mattered no more.

Whatever, her father would do would be worse.

Fear. It must have been the greatest weakness of man. That which brings queens to their knees reverting back to infants. She was afraid. Afraid of Papa, afraid of rejection, afraid of herself…afraid of the truth.

The truth is a punishment worse than death.

"You returned."

Malikah shakily looked up, quivering in her bowed position.

In scarlet cloak and hood, stood the minstrel as the sun set behind her. The sky a canvas and she the painting of a holy artist. Her grey hair shinning in the light of the world. A halo for the fallen.

"Take…take me away." She pleaded, tears pouring freely from her eyes, "Set me free." She begged, "SET ME FREE!" She screamed, uncontrollably sobbing, wailing. It hurt. It hurt so bad.

_Killing me softly with his song..._

So bad that she was ready to die in the arms of a stranger.


	2. Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clubbing? Alcohol? Stilettos? Seems like the perfect equation for a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This chapter is based of Wonderland by Cavaran Palace. And by no means do you have to listen to the songs used in this fic, honestly ignore them if you're not feeling it. I made sure that the lyrics could be read as poetry too. If you would like to listen to the playlist for this story:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzc-Vxb6G2puQhT4NwnRlDnMhegop-kR8  
> Feel free to comment if you like the songs or have an idea about the content of that chapter. Either way please enjoy!

Chapter 2

The wig was itchy. It kept sliding. The glorified rug on her head was plain awful. She fixed it for the umpteenth time that day.

"Shit."

She heard Bakura sigh aloud. That was the musician's name: Bakura. It was pretty to say.

"Lost another level?"

Said girl simply grumbled some excuse about the game cheating.

A few days, she had been missing a few days. The first day she had woken up wrapped up in warm blankets. She embarrassingly screamed as she realized her pillow was a person. Honestly, it was her own fault. She was so hysterical the night before she asked Bakura to stay with her. It was a shame she forgot that fact and kicked her from the bed after she was nice enough to look after her.

"How far are we going?" Bakura asked, not diverting her attention from the phone screen.

Malikah smirked, "How long is a train ride to America?"

"I don't know. Like 12 hours- did you say train ride to America?"

She laughed, "Just seeing if you are paying attention."

The girl scowled, "If you care so much, give me something to pay attention to." She looked up clearly challenging her.

A wicked thought came to her mind. She gave a quick look around. The coast was clear. She turned to Bakura, facing away from the aisle.

"2+2?"

"Huh? 4." She furrowed her brows.

She unbuttoned her top button.

"Capital city of Japan?"

"Tokyo."

Another button and Bakura caught on. She even looked excited! How cute!

"Name a goddess…excluding myself."

"Aset."

"Good one." She unclasped the button. The chest just above her breasts was exposed, and that scandalous smooth skin was one hell of an incentive.

"Hurry the next question."

Malikah giggled, "How eager? Name an animal that went extinct in Japan."

Her face twisted in thought. She really wanted this. Malikah had a great rack and she'd be damned if she missed this chance.

"Turtle."

"Wrong. The wolf." She went to rebutton her shirt.

"Wait!"

Malikah looked at her, intrigued.

"I want a pass."

"Pass?"

"A freebie. I only helped you out in your worst moment. Keeping it at collarbone is the least you could do." Bakura hoped that was a good enough excuse.

Malikah grinned, "You need to be punished though."

"Patience is punishment enough."

"Cute. Fine, I'll give you that."

She sighed in relief.

"How much of the ocean is undiscovered?"

"I don't fucking know."

She smirked, "Is that your answer?"

Damn her limited knowledge of useless facts!

"A ton of it!"

"Correct. 95%"

"Whoa, that's fucking crazy!"

Malikah laughed. Bakura was funny when she wasn't grouching about silly little games.

"C'mon, another one."

She obliged, the top of her cleavage peeked from the blouse. The wide eyes of her companion made her grin, "Eyes up here."

Bakura scoffed, "I'm fine right here."

Malikah twirled her hair around her finger, wanting her associate to soak in the image. The hungry look in her eyes was rewarding.

"How mad would you be if I took a picture?"

"I'd punch you until you deleted it."

Oh goodness, Bakura could see the lace trimming of her bra hugging her breasts.

Malikah looked at her, "I feel like the prey of a beast." She leaned in, "My, my, what hungry eyes you have?"

Malikah found out pretty early Bakura was a big ol lesbian. All the playboy mags, lesbian pornos, gay flags and adult toys were a big hint. Not to mention her obvious attraction to Malikah's body. It didn't bother her much. Any attention was good attention. Bakura's lusty eyes meant she was pretty and that's all she wanted.

"I'd stop staring if you didn't like it. You do though."

"I do." She agreed simply, "I love being gazed at with sultry eyes." Malikah shrugged, "Too bad our stop is next."

Bakura looked out the window to check but almost sobbed as she turned back. The boobs! They were gone!

"Please!"

"No. It's almost time to leave."

"I am begging you!" She whined.

Malikah giggled, "At least I know your weakness."

* * *

They sat at a café in the nearest shopping district. Malikah declared that she wanted to celebrate their elopement. A club was having a sale for women and she honestly wanted to drink her conscience away.

Malikah looked over to Bakura. Still gaming.

She was…nice. Nice enough honestly. Only after flashing some cash did she actually care.

* * *

" _No."_

_Malikah grabbed the girl by her shirt, "Please! I have to get out of here!"_

_Bakura groaned, "Fuck no!" She pushed her away, "You will only slow me down. Just because I helped you doesn't make me your babysitter."_

" _I need you!" She begged. All she wanted was to run. Run so far the sun couldn't catch up her._

_She smirked, leaning down to her face, "I don't need you."_

_Malikah felt her brows furrow as the girl turned her back._

" _Grab your school bag and go home." She grabbed her carton of cigarettes off the coffee table, "You better be gone before I'm back from my smoke." She walked out, abandoning her._

_No. No. No. She couldn't leave. She had no where to go. No family, no friends, nothing. She was too afraid of Papa's anger to return home._

_Malikah had to decide what to do to convince her. She thought about being in her shoes and money was the only real answer._

_She ran to the window. Bakura was just starting to light up._

_She called her bank on her cellphone. Shizu had texted her a bunch but this was more urgent. She switched her funds to her personal card and presumptively announced she'd be removing a large amount for a trip later on. The bank approved._

_By the time she had gotten her account password changed so Papa couldn't see her empty balance, Bakura was up the stairs of the apartment building._

" _Okay, thank you for your assistance." She hung up._

_The door slammed open, "Should I gut you or hang you for not listening!"_

_Malikah knew better than to trust a stranger lying defenseless._

" _You've acquainted yourself with my knives. That might be your last friend."_

_She did not want to hurt her saviour so she hoped she could persuade Bakura, "Luckily, I don't think I'll be using it like my other friends. I have a proposal." She spoke as confidently as possible._

" _I'm flattered."_

_She smirked, "Don't be. I have money. Enough for you and myself and more."_

_Bakura scoffed, "So you're gonna live with me? Be my sugar mama?"_

_Malikah laughed at the thought, "Fun thought. We will be leaving. I have to get out of here and I'm inviting you to come."_

" _Why?" Because she committed assault and battery with a splash of attempted homicide, "I showed you some kindness and now you're hooked?"_

" _More like, I'm hitting my midlife crisis and I need a new mysterious companion to join me in wanderlust." She sat the knife down, standing. "You were leaving anyway. Your bag was packed, the last bill was on the table and this place is empty."_

_Bakura grimaced, "I hate the perceptive type. Why couldn't you be a sweet, naïve girl? I'd take you away, we'd fall in love and I'd go out for a smoke and never return to you."_

_Malikah immediately scratched her plans of doing the same thing off her mental list._

" _Let me pamper you. I'll provide everything, just come with me." She pleaded with a mock pout on her face._

_The short though brawny girl walked up to her, "I don't need pampering." There was venom in her voice._

_Malikah brushed her light grey hair behind her ear, "Necessities and luxuries reside in two separate realms. You might not need it but none can deny they long for spoiling." She poked her button nose, pouting her lips further, "You'll let me won't you? You'll let me cater to you? Fulfill your whims and fantasies?"_

* * *

4Greed and lust. They had that in common.

"Will you come shopping for a club outfit with me?" Malikah asked, sipping her cappuccino.

Bakura glanced up. She had a puzzled look on her face, "You want an outfit just for tonight?"

She made in seem ridiculous, "I need other clothes too but yes a special outfit for partying." The blonde ducked her head as police officers walked by her, "Do you want new clothes?"

The little gremlin smirked, "You buying?"

"Hmph, don't treat me as a piggybank."

"Hey, I'm only here for the cash! So don't treat me as a _friend._ This is business, babe."

Malikah tried not to crush the small mug in her hands, "Haha, you're so funny!" She fake laughed to calm herself enough to not hurt the sweet gentle bitch. Just like she always did with rude girls, since coming to this country she laughed at the cruelty directed at her. It worked with them. This wasn't working though.

Bakura looked at her like she was crazy! That pissed her off even more so she laughed harder, stomping her foot.

"I'm so dumb! I totally should've thought before I like spoke! Ha, friends, as if! HAH!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

By this time, she had resorted to slamming her hand on the table in orchestrated laughter.

"Stop, what the hell!"

Malikah had tears in her eyes. Usually the other girl would join in. Why wasn't this jerk laughing at her? She chilled with the cackling then cleared her throat.

"What on earth was that!"

"I'm laughing it off." She crossed her arms, "Whatever. You're barely a girl, you wouldn't know." Girls were supposed to laugh away the pain. They were to joke about insecurities and flaws! She observed it time and time again. She didn't understand it but it was normal.

Bakura slammed her fist on the table, "You're pissing me off!" Standing up, "I'll just meet you at the fucking place later and I hope your attitude fucking changes."

"Is your period on or something!"

That really got her mad. She stomped off, pushing people out her way. Malikah watched her leave with a stoic face. She didn't have time to deal with the mood swings of another. She had her own to barely control.

Malikah looked down at the cup of coffee. Guess this was her companion of the day.

She stood up.

Her nails needed to be redone. She would do that first. She was in a mauve mood.

* * *

Bakura roughly played the fastest song she knew, furious. She sat on the bank of a public fountain.

That fucking shithead Aphrodite impersonator. That gorgeous goddess of bullshit. She came on her request, why was her attitude shitty. Ugh, yea she overreacted to Malikah's weird self deprecating laughing but that comment on being a girl made her so fucking pissed!

What makes a girl! Pretending to be fine when you're not? Like hell. She worked her ass off to be the girl she is now and no one was going to insult her femininity.

Malikah couldn't have know that was a touchy subject. The girl was just so weird. She acted like she never properly expressed…anything. Bakura could tell she was having trouble keeping up with small talk. She was like an encyclopedia written by a Mormon pretending to be a valley girl.

Bakura knew it was possible that Malikah wasn't really…normal. She was surrounded by assholes in that school of hers and from the sound of it had few to no friends. Maybe her behaviour wasn't weird? It was like any popular gyaru she could remember from class. Malikah copied them most likely.

She shouldn't have been a fucking parrot then!

"Hey, guitar lady."

Bakura glanced up. A fucking group of high school girls! Just the underdeveloped psychopaths she wanted to see.

"Can you stop doing that weird melody and play us a song?"

No, she was busy ranting with the power of music. And what melody? She actually realized her fingers defaulted to Twisted Nerve. Fucking hell she was Kill Bill-ing again!

"Everything has a price." She grumbled, stopping the madness that was the Kill Bill soundtrack.

One of the girls went for her wallet, "Name your price."

She looked her up and down. She definitely was the rich friend. Her designer accessories stood out from her uniform. The next brat was obviously the more athletic type, her swim shorts peeked below her skirt. The last one was the most conservative. She wore the longest skirt ever, every button was fastened on her shirt. Probably a nerd. She liked them prim and proper though.

"My price…" She said, "Four-eyes!" The meek girl cowered. "I want a kiss from the proper girl."

Said girl turned red as her friends laughed.

"I-I couldn't!"

"I can't play your song then." Bakura picked up her guitar case as though she were leaving.

"Wait! I'll do it!" Moneybags handed her wallet to the nerd.

"I didn't ask but thanks. I'm not bargaining."

"Do it, idiot!" Her friends grabbed four-eyes.

"It's my first kiss though!" They pushed her forward anyway.

Bakura looked her in the eye, "It's your choice."

"It's just a kiss, get it over with!" Her friends urged her.

She shook her head in shame of her rude friends. Beet red, she stood straight trying to bravely face Bakura but failed. Miserably.

"You both turn around so she doesn't get anxious."

"We will count to three!" They spun around.

1…

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

2….

3…

She pecked Bakura on her lips then covered her face, embarrassed. She couldn't believe she had done that! She felt the musician press against her.

"Hey, I feel guilty now."

She looked up at the musician, completely embarrassed, "Why?"

"I stole your first kiss and your friend's wallet."

What?

Bakura ran off cackling as they realized they had been tricked.

"GET BACK HERE THIEF!"

NOT. She sprinted around the corner, hiding in an alleyway. Moments later stomping feet passed the opening as the girls chased a phantom long gone.

Drinks were on her tonight.

* * *

The sea of cattle parted as she walked.

Malikah strode to source of the swarm of thrillseekers: The club. It was packed. She refused to wait in line. She looked far too good to be with this unworthy crowd.

The bouncer gave her an odd look. She raised her eyebrow.

"You on the list? If not, get in the fucking line."

Malikah laughed, "I wouldn't be breezing past you if I wasn't!" She lied, confidently. She brushed past him into the establishment.

Her first obstacle proved to be…stairs. Luckily, she was used to heels so the stairs into the actual club were bearable. Other girls carried their heels in their hands. Or had their boyfriend help them. It was pathetic in her eyes. They weren't confident enough, of course they'd fall. A queen's downfall is like descending a staircase, not clumsily crashing from her pedestal. These were no queens.

She smirked as they looked at her with admiration. Her ego inflated as that adoration turned to envy. Their men were smitten as she brushed past them and ascended the staircase to heaven.

The music tore through the façade of normalcy as beasts dressed as people grinded and drunk away common courtesy.

Malikah stole the closest boy's drink out his hand, downing it. He looked pissed until he took her in.

"Whoa, hey cutie."

She wiped her mouth, "Judging by your taste in liquor, you're not strong enough for me." She walked away, upset at the disappointing drink.

She wanted to get shitfaced. She spotted a man in a suit sitting with a group of apparent gangsters and their girls. The ringleader had serious money. His suit was foreign, his cufflinks looked 24k gold, his shoes were genuine leather. She studied rich men and he was one of them.

Malikah strode over to their section, stealing drinks left and right. She eyed their group, grinding with some lucky idiot. They looked pretty dangerous. She could seduce one of them.

"Hey, sexy, let's go back to my-"

She looked him up and down, "Hah! That's hilarious! I don't play with small packages, darling! Ta-ta!" heavily buzzed, she somehow jumped over the velvet rope gracefully.

"Hey!" A security guard tried to grab her yet she merely dodged him.

The boss stared apathetically at her. His lackeys however pulled a gun out as she became in arm distance away from their table.

"Get to your side! VIP only!" The guard once again lunged for her.

"Be a good girl and go and we'll forget this." A guy with shaggy blonde hair and a thick Osaka accent said. He couldn't have been much older than herself. They all were around her age now that she saw them better.

Malikah dodged the burly security guard once more this time contorting him into her human shield. She held him in a headlock, arm twisted behind his back, "Forget it _after_ you buy me a drink." She twirled the man out her grip then sat on their table, "I don't want to start trouble~ I'd just _really_ love a drink." She smiled down at the most lavish thug.

He looked up at her through his golden bangs. His hair was strange. Black roots and red tips with gold bangs all spiked up into a odd starfish shape. She wasn't going to judge, small men had to compensate somehow.

"Jonouchi, buy the lady a drink."

She laughed, "I'd like you sir to do it. You have quite the taste in fashion, let's see your choice of poison."

He let out an amused huff, "I'm sure I look like a dangerous man."

"I'm not exactly a safe girl myself. I came to you afterall."

"My point is why me? I'm a very bad man."

Malikah smirked, "Bad men know how to have a good time. I personally _love_ a good time." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "That is…after a drink."

The gangster looked her over, no emotion visible on his face, "Fine. Let's go."

"Boss. We will go with you."

"Not called for." He stood up, making his way around the table. "I'll be right back."

Malikah extended her hand, "Shall we?"

He took it, helping her off the table. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Bakura sat at the bar. Yes, she was drunk. Very drunk. The bartender only served her more because she tipped well.

"How's business?"

Malikah?

"You don't know what I do."

Shrimp?

"I'll take a wild guess, darling."

She looked up and immediately sobered up. Malikah was with him of all people! Fucking Yami!

"Two orders of Sake."

Bakura decided not to make her presence know for now. Malikah looked hot, like really hot. Her dark purple jumper was slit along the sides held together by a X patterned laces. The neckline was most scandalous. The small spaghetti straps were her only line of defense against flashing. She demonstrated some concern with a faux fur coat.

Why was she with the evil porcupine?

"Your drinks."

Malikah looked down at her glass. Bakura didn't trust any thing Yami did. She glanced at the bartender. They closed a bottle underneath the counter. With some effort, she saw a…pill bottle!

"Ma-

Too late, the glass was empty. She had to save-

"PWFFFF!" Malikah spit the drink in Yami's face, "HAHAHA, ARE YOU STUPID!" She took the nearest girl's drink and poured that on him too, "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD DRUG ME!" She cackled, "WHAT A LOSER!"

Yami looked pissed. Bakura never saw him so mad. She looked back to the girl. She was crazy. And hot. Mostly crazy…nah she was just as hot.

"MAYBE NEXT TIME, ELF! OFF TO THE NEXT SUCKER!" She hopped off her stool.

"BOYS!" He called. The gang assembled, pushing people out of their way. They circled around Malikah who was still laughing her ass off.

"You pig bitch!"

"YOU TRIED TO ASSAULT ME!" She giggled, "AND YOU'RE MAD! WHAT A FUCKING COMEDIAN!" She took a bottle of beer, "I'll forget your sins if you buy me a bottle of the finest wine."

"You'll forget your name after we're done with you."

Malikah rolled her eyes, "Loser. What movie you'd steal that from, huh?"

Bakura stood up to save her but a burly henchman already charged, "Watch out!"

A loud smash resounded and the group gasped. The blonde held Yami in her arm, broken beer bottle to his throat, "I dare you!" She yelled.

Woah, she definitely was nuts…and hot. Bakura wished her gayness would chill for two seconds!

"Bakura, is that you?"

She noticed her finally.

"Hi, Bakura!" Malikah beamed in pure delight.

She stood dumbly caught off guard by the sudden attack on her heart. Yami glared at her, "Of course, this psycho is your doing.'

"She hasn't done me yet."

She wasn't wrong.

"Listen Yami, I didn't know she would do this. If you had not been a douche and drugged her drink, your ego would be in tact."

"Almost drugged me. I never drink something I can't see the bartender pour." She tightened her grip on his neck, "You picked the rare smart but also deadly blonde. And activated my trap card of Humiliation."

"Duel Monsters?"

"I play sometimes."

"We should duel."

"ARE YOU DONE WITH THE SMALL TALK! LET ME GO."

"My booze first, you little booger!" Malikah yelled.

Yami snapped at the bartender, "Most expensive bottle! Ease your fucking grip! Are you a monster!"

"In the sheets."

Bakura laughed, "Good one!"

The bartender brought a bottle of alcohol out. He slid it over the counter to her. She glanced at it and gripped Yami, "ARE YOU SERIOUS! THIS CHEAP ASS BOTTLE! GIVE ME THE GOOD SHIT!"

"Yea, stop fucking with her. Give her the most expensive bottle, we like to sip rich."

Yami glared at her.

Bakura personally hated this little idiot. His brother on the other hand was a cute munchkin who spread joy. This bitch right here did not and she dedicated her life to seeing him burn in hell for what occurred in 3rd grade. She couldn't even think about the horrifying, sadistic shit this kid pulled! It kept her up at night. Plus their families were long time rivals, like that shit dated back centuries ( said so, must be true). He had this coming.

The bar tender came back silver bottle in hand. It was studded in gems.

Malikah looked at it. That was half a million, "Hand it to the girl over there."

"Girl?" Yami yelled, "Bakura isn't a girl. That's a wild animal."

She clenched her fist around the makeshift shank. This asshole couldn't insult her like that!

Malikah stabbed him in his side, "I hate dehumanizing women. Most men deserve it but women…it's a criminal offense." She threw him to the side then grabbed her purse. She pulled her sunglasses onto her face, dusting herself off as she prepared to leave.

Bakura knew she was in for a fight, she stashed the bottle in her coat pocket. She would hold them off so Malikah could run.

"I'll kill you, bitch!" A lackey ran forwards only to kicked in the gut.

"Three times the charm! That was the last time you called me bitch. You're all going down!" She grabbed his head, pulling it downwards and kneed him in the face. His screams filled the already silent club and the few civilians left were sprinting to the door. "Who's next!"

Bakura smirked. This was going to be fun. She jumped up and slid across the counter. Malikah caught her out of instinct. They shared a surprised look then shrugged it off.

Another few guys charged at them and the blonde used her companion's legs as a bat, hitting one in the face. Malikah kicked another in the shin, then spun Bakura to whack him again.

"This is giving me whiplash."

Ugh, what a weakling! Malikah threw her onto the comfortable corpse of Yami.

"Get off me!"

"You still here? That's crazy. Guess only the good die young." She cackled.

Malikah punched a man in the chest then his throat. His colleague however found an opening and tackled her to the ground. Pain shot up her back, "AH!" She scratched and thrashed at him.

He held her down but she headbutted him to escape. He coiled back and she if she could she would too.

Shit, headbutts were the worst. Her vision was blurry now. She reached around blindly for anything to help. Her hand found a smooth, round ball. She smashed the pool ball against his skull, watching him collapse.

As his friend came closer, she rubbed her heels in the glass shatters on the floor then stabbed his chest.

She panted. Her fucking body hurt! She let out a groan, sitting up. Three assholes left. As she stood up, she felt a snap and crashed to the ground. Her ass burned in pain. Her stiletto heels snapped. She could cry a river for her darling shoes. No… she could kill!

Malikah took them off, bare feet touching the cold tile floors covering in debris. She had to keep fighting before the pain set in.

"Three left, c'mon cowards! YOUR ASSES ARE MINE!"

Yami, receiving a wet willie from Bakura, screamed, "GET HER YOU IDIOTS!"

"Yami, this is over." Jonouchi sighed, "We had our fun and you fucked it up. You tried to drug the wrong girl. Even though your dad said not to because he has people who specialize in trafficking."

"It was an easy hit."

"Four of our men have to get medical attention, yeah it was a fucking cake walk! She's not even drugged, dingus!"

"Big guy, take the girl out or you'll get offed by my pops!"

The man had to be 6 foot something. He was huge and buff and huge and huge. He could probably snap her like a pencil! Was he a human!

Bakura looked as if she'd join this fight but Malikah called her off. Maybe it was pride, or the thrill, whatever it was it was going to kill her. This was the biggest opponent of her life. It reminded her of that meme where a hamster was nibbling on a banana way too big for it. Before this point, she had been the cat smirking as various knives surrounded it. She couldn't win this without her secret weapon.

_I know all these things [shouldn't] happen_

"C'mon, goliath." She got into wrestling position.

He copied her boxing stance. She threw the first punch and he deflected it. He jabbed her in the gut and it took all her power not to fall back. She stood her ground, coughing a bit. She swing at his face then quickly switched to his chest before he had time to block. As he aimed a right hook at her face, she ducked and unleashed her last resort.

She grabbed his crouch and gripped like no tomorrow, twisting as she crushed. The man screamed in pain. Every guy turned their heads in vicarious pain.

The Nutcracker: her secret weapon.

She smirked.

The behemoth crashed to the floor. She then stomped on his nuts, grinding the heel of her foot into him. After he no longer fought her off, she backed off.

"I'm outta here!" Malikah took her purse and stood up straight.

"You need to work for the yakuza." Jonouchi remarked.

Malikah looked more pissed at that comment than the entire fight itself, "I  _need_  a drink. Thank goodness I can sip properly now with that expensive liquor."

Bakura stood up, "Yea! We're going to enjoy this baby!" She smirked, "Bye, loser porcupine."

"Go choke, Bakura."

"I'll try, rat face." She snickered, "Next time you wanna be an asshole in the third grade, make sure I don't have a femme fatale one woman army!"

Malikah grinned, "Bye, bye." She felt a hand grab her ankle. She angrily looked down. The big guy from before was holding up his card. He winked. "Ohohoho~" She slipped it in her bra. She loved a man who could take a beating.

They exited the club. Bakura was surprised how utterly poised Malikah was after the brawl. She strode perfect down the street. They turned a corner and…she dropped.

"Are they gone! OH GOD, my feet hurt! My back hurts! I almost killed a man. Ouchie, I bruised my knuckles and my ankles ache!" She whined, lying on the ground.

The Oscar went to her. Bakura sighed and squatted in front of her.

"C'mon."

Malikah blinked at the gesture, "You're not mad at me for earlier today?"

She forgot her anger as soon as the third shot hit her system, "Huh? I was upset but we're cool."

"Sorry for acting weird. I have trouble with… being normal. I don't have many friends and the ones I did were all jerks."

Bakura knew that. She just had to apply that knowledge, "My bad for storming off. I get pissed easily. Don't take it to heart."

The blonde pouted, "You sure we're cool?"

"Yea."

"Pinkie promise?" She held out his perfectly manicured finger.

Bakura shook her head, smiling, "Fine! I pinky promise!" She connected their pinkies and shook, "Let's go!"

Malikah climbed onto her back.

"Bet you ten bucks I can run all the way to the bus station in under a minute."

"Like hell you can!" She laughed at the hubris exuding from Bakura.

"You better hold on tight because that's a challenge I will conquer!" She speed off down the street, a giggling Malikah on her back, warming her from the outside inwards.


	3. Lonely Hearts Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relaxing at a hot spring has Bakura and Malikah quite honest about themselves and their love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: There's a sex scene. I'm marking it off with ❤, if you'd prefer to avoid it go to the second heart.  
> This chapter is inspired by Lonely Hearts Club by Marina and the Diamonds

Chapter 3

"Hot springs sound great right now, right?" Malikah's body still ached from the wicked club fight. Her back was in so much pain. Thank goodness Bakura offered a piggyback ride or her bare feet would have been scraped. It had been days but she was still aching.

Bakura groaned, "How can you afford this?" She asked, sitting her bags down in the room. They had stayed in little inns for a few days but that was adding up to a big chunk of change.

Malikah chuckled, "Does it matter?" She had taken all the money out her savings account before leaving. It was going to last a long time but she needed a job. Oh well, once she found a nice spot to settle down she'd get to work. Maybe a nice little farm. She'd raise cows! Ah, she loved cows! Just like the community cow, she'd feed her and brush her and fend off any stray mutts.

Anyway, she did have a bit of spending money from pickpocketing Yami. Bakura didn't need to know any of that though.

"That old woman at the desk was nice." The blonde smiled as she put her things away.

Bakura scoffed, "Says the one who wasn't called a man. And I know you're avoiding the question!"

"If you know then give it a rest."

The old woman didn't want to give them a room together because she mistook Bakura for a boy. She said they should get married before spending the night together and went to book another room. It wasn't until Bakura came to the desk and spoke with her did she stop. The lady wasn't disgusted that she was more masculine, in fact she said she's happy more kids are being themselves. She even apologized for her mistake.

"Did that upset you?"

"No, tons of people think I'm a boy." She scratched her head, "If it bothered me, I'd change my clothes."

"Why do you wear guy's clothes?"

"Comfy. I like the baggy feeling of their clothes. Plus, I don't get as much attention."

Guess they were polar opposites on that. She preferred the tight feeling of clothes, especially ensembles that garner attention.

"Wanna take a bath?"

Bakura shrugged, "Sure you can go first in the shower."

She pouted, "Let's just do it together, it's faster!"

"Really? A shower with a stranger?"

"A stranger whom I'm giving my money." She pulled her shirt off, "Wash my back, sugar."

The grey haired girl grinned, "Fine."

They walked into the bathroom, stripping along the way.

Malikah couldn't help but wonder what was happening at home. Was Shizu okay? Would she be mad? She didn't want her to be mad. Ishizu was her only real family.

"Be a dear and get my bra?" She asked as she pulled her panties down. She moved her hair so it would be easier to unclasp.

"…yea."

She felt shaky hands on her back unhook her bra. She honestly forgot how horribly scarred and overall fucked her back was. No wonder she seemed scared.

She watched her bra drop to the floor. It was a new one she had bought a week ago. It was light pink and decorated with lace. It was super duper cute, "Thanks." She whispered, as it fell.

She turned on the water, thoughts wandering back to her sister.

Papa wouldn't hurt Shizu. She, unlike herself, did look like Mama. She got the bad end of the stick considering she looked exactly like her father. Papa felt he was looking into a mirror when he saw her. His self loathing projected onto her so instead of hating himself he bullied her. She still loved him though. She loved him but with his shitty attitude towards her made her bitter.

" _You're immoral."_

_She smirked, putting on her lip gloss._

" _I didn't raise a whore."_

" _You hardly raised me." She turned to him, batting her lashes, "Tv did."_

" _I wish I hadn't watched so many dramas around you." He shook his head, "Maybe you'd be normal."_

_Malikah fixed her hair in the mirror. She looked cute in her opinion. "Maybe so, Papa." She reached for mascara. Television wasn't to blame, he wanted an excuse._

_Her father sighed, "Stop putting that shit on! You look like a clown!"_

_She ignored him._

" _I might as well put a sign up that says 'free hooker inside' on the lawn."_

" _Why don't you, I need a publicist. Oh wait, you retired from the pimp game."_

_That made him mad. He stomped farther in her room, "Why do you refuse to shape up! We are out of Alexandria! Look at Ishizu, prim and proper. She's brilliant and elegant! She got over it!"_

_Malikah tried to focus on something else._

" _You're a tramp, look at you. I see you with boys outside of school! What if one of my colleagues saw you!"_

" _They would see a girl having a fun time with friends!" She didn't get along with that many girls, guys treated her better for obvious reasons._

" _Are you that naïve! You idiot, they'll accuse me of bad parenting!"_

_She scoffed, "You're a great parent, Papa. A real contestant for father of the year, huh."_

" _Malikah, watch your attitude. You're ungrateful, just because I don't kiss your ass and tell you lies. You're a bitch on her way to a life back on the streets. And you deserve it for disobedience."_

" _For what exactly." She sneered, "For having fun? For dressing how I like? For getting average grades?"_

" _For disobeying every rule I give you, for causing trouble, for disrespecting your mother by flaunting your body! She would be disgusted with who you have become."_

_Good thing she was dead then._

" _It was fine when you wanted me to?" She answered simply, "Whatever, Papa."_

" _You're such a bitch."_

" _If you don't like it, leave." She faced him and it felt like a mirror, "I wish you'd go away." She couldn't really tell the difference between them in that moment, "You asked for this. You asked to be treated like shit. Your existence was a mistake ending in tragedy. It's because of you that Mama left!"_

_She felt the cold wood of her floor and the hot sting on her face._

_Heh…they really were too much alike._

"I've been washing your back forever. Put in some work, princess."

What a memory…

Malikah threw her head back on Bakura's chest, "I feel like a prisoner on death row. I keep remembering shit that makes me feel guilty." She loved the warmth of her skin, "Your skin is soft."

Bakura pushed her away, "Damn your seductive nature! If you like it so much, wash my back."

"Fine then, if you're so eager for my touch." She crawled off the stool to let her companion sit.

They switched spots. Bakura closed her legs tightly together. Shy maybe?

"You have a lot of scars."

"What about it?"

Malikah giggled, "They're kinda sexy. Watch your eyes, I'm going to wash your hair."

Bakura sighed, "Uh sure." She was sure she was blushing.

Malikah smirked, massaging her scalp, "You must exercise a lot, you're well built."

"Shut up." Bakura squeaked as she felt hands travel down her spine.

"Not a single thank you?" She whined, ignoring her squirming. She pushed her breasts against her back and rubbing her shoulders.

"Stop, stupid!" It was only a whisper though.

Malikah massaged her arms too, liking the curves of muscle. The heat of flesh felt so inviting, she understood why vampires and zombies sought it. The human body was the highest ecstasy. It was no wonder man pillaged and plundered for a taste of sweet nectar! She wanted it!

Malikah stopped altogether, lying her face on her back. She couldn't. She couldn't. She would be no better than the fools that plucked her far too soon.

She let her body fall to the tile, "I wanna soak."

Bakura sighed, "Your mood is like March weather."

She laughed. The best analogy yet.

* * *

They sat in the steaming water. Opposite ends of the bath, they relax in the hot mineral water.

"I realized that we ARE in fact strangers."

Bakura smirked, "Almost like I've been saying that this whole time."

Malikah grinned with her, "Haven't noticed. Where did you learn to play music?"

"My mom." She said, sinking into the soothing water, "She was in a band."

"You play with the band now?"

"No. They're dead, died in a car accident." She threw her head back.

Malikah felt sorry, "That's a shame. I didn't hear of it on the news, it was in the past, right?"

"Yea, you wouldn't hear about it anyway... the cops covered it up because my mom was the wife of a young master. He and I were with her in the limo."

"Going where?"

"A gig in Kyoto. Rival gang took us off the rode."

Whoa, "How did you survive!"

"My old man was alive though, he crawled to the main street and flagged someone down to take care of me. They dropped me off to the hospital. Dad, at least I think, died as soon as he gave me away." Her body floated a bit, as she relaxed, "And that's how I got my sexy scars." She looked over to Malikah, "Are you crying!" She jumped into action.

She was, "No!"

Bakura swam over to wipe her face, "Why are you crying!"

"I'm not, you bitch." She felt her voice wavering.

"I guess I just _get_ it okay! I get having a broken family!" She threw her arms around her neck, "And I wish neither of us did!" Malikah sobbed.

She understood her? Her situation at least. That…wasn't common. Bakura hesitated yet returned the embrace. It was strange….how close they had become.

They fought, they laughed, they traveled. They _lived_ together. They felt alive for once in each other's company. Being human was…strange.

Malikah backed away first.

Oh no, she shouldn't have let her emotions control her. She'd get too close. There were things she'd tell and they were never meant to be said. If they were then… she'd never find love.

She had to defuse the tension, "You have a nice fucking family. I'm mad they're dead." She wiped her tears away, "I wish my dad was so great."

"What's his deal?"

She sighed, in thought, "Fucking asshole. Thinks I should be learning to cook and clean instead of having fun. He's such a jerk." She grabbed her hand, "He screams and throws things like a little bitch. He gets off on humiliating me. Maybe he thinks if he breaks me I'll do what he wants. I won't anymore. I refuse! I don't want to be some fucking breeder to some prick who bangs his secretary while I slave around the house and strangle his kids!"

"Oddly specific."

"I think about it a lot, okay! I want a free life. Tits to the wind, and a young, strapping Shiba Inu at my side. I wanna scream at nature and have it scream back, translating to maybe get struck by lighting."

"That'd be hot."

Malikah smiled, "My thoughts exactly. But I can't because of him! He's always tracking me, and monitoring me, and god forbid I visit a fucking Starbucks."

"Well he's right about the last one."

She cried harder, "I know!"

Bakura was getting pissed at herself. She should have been able to stop her tears but she couldn't.

"And he's still pissed at me!"

"Listen, blondie, I'm sure he will forgive you. Lighten up."

"He will always be mad because…I killed her." Malikah looked up to see Bakura dangling from the bath, "I killed my mother during birth!"

The girl dropped back into the water, "Say that faster next time!"

* * *

Round Two.

"Why do you like girls?"

Bakura scoffed, "Why do you like guys?"

"I don't. I don't like anyone."

She laughed, "Princess just has high standards! Hm, I like women because they are cute, soft, and voluptuous." She sounded like a lecher and looked as a pervert even thinking about it. She added, "Men can't handle someone stronger than them. I'm too much for them."

"So true! The part about guys at least." Malikah smirked. Moments later she recalled a story, "I dated this guy because a friend asked me to. He was nice but he was too safe. He didn't want to take risks. We never kissed in public, or even held hands. I liked his company but it wasn't what I want, y'know."

Bakura looked over to her, "What do you want?"

She leaned on the edge of the bath's wall, "Adventure. A thrill."

"Huh." Much like what they were having.

"I'm jealous of you." Malikah spun around, swimming to her side, "I am!" She responded to the look of disbelief, "You do whatever you want, live how you like, and don't care about what others think. It is super cool."

Bakura blushed.

She leaned her head on her dark freckled shoulder. The smaller girl flinched, "Heh, thanks but-" As she moved away, a soft plea held her still.

"Stay still, won't you? I'm so relaxed." She held her in place with an arm around her waist.

Bakura was so thankful her lower half wasn't able to be seen from the water. Malikah grabbed her arm and placed it around her own shoulders, "Relax."

Easy for her to say. She didn't have to be pressed against by a smoking babe. Bakura could feel her body on her side and it made her flushed. Well more so than she would be in a hot spring.

"Maybe it's me but I don't get it." Malikah whispered.

"Get what?" she tried her best to not sound strained.

"Relationships."

Bakura couldn't offer advice and admitted that, "I don't date. I like brief hookups. Intimacy is too much for me."

"It is not that I want a hookup, I just don't want to get too serious. Here and now is here and now. The company of someone special should be enough even if for a night." She pulled her feet on the ledge, "Papa calls me a beast because I act so instinctively or whatever. I'm kinda reckless. Life is short, shouldn't we spend it having fun."

Bakura looked over to her.

"I'm rambling, sorry!"

"It's okay."

Malikah felt the hand draped around her shoulders pulling her close.

"I agree."

She smiled, pecking her cheek, "You make me happy."

Bakura scoffed, blushing slightly, "You just met me."

"Here and now, you're making me happy. And right now I appreciate your company."

"I appreciate a hot blonde who buys shit."

Malikah pouted.

A wicked idea popped into her head. She climbed into Bakura's lap and when she stammered, she threw her weight onto her shoulders and drowned her. Murder at sundown was so beautif-

She was slammed backwards under the water. Bakura was as strong as she looked. They stood up, circling around each other.

"I'm going to wipe the floor with you, Blondie."

"I may not be too strong but I am a tank. And I watch WWE."

Bakura straightened up, "Do you really?"

"Yea?"

"Same."

* * *

They laughed as The Rock punched the shit outta a guy. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. Who knew there was another girl in Japan who loved WWE?

"I think I'm ready to settle down and start a family with you." Bakura joked.

Malikah laughed, "Only if we train them for wrestle mania their whole lives."

"Love didn't exist before now…" She grew distracted by the yukata Malikah was loosely sporting.

Bakura didn't think she was addicted to female anatomy but she did worship it as a higher power.

"He's doing the rock bottom!"

Bakura kinda paid attention. She loved wrestling especially the extra staged kind but she prioritized boobs over that. Boob is love, boob is life.

"What are you watching, this is great and you're off in space!"

"I'm thinking here! I have things to worry about after this little adventure to nowhere." Like how she was going to sneak a souvenir photo of Malikah's hooters for the road.

Malikah looked at her face, followed her gaze and grew furious, "Okay, get it over with!"

Bakura immediately was pushed onto her back. She felt the other girl straddle her waist. She had this beat down coming so she was not going to fight back. Any girl would be mad at another oogling at them-

Malikah gripped the sides of the yukata and opened them. She groaned as Bakura's eyes widened like saucers. Grabbing the dark, rough hands, she placed them on her own breasts.

"Get it out your system."

Mother of Ra. Was this a dream? Was this Aaru? Was this a porno she wrote and starred in herself? Whatever it was…It shouldn't be.

"This will end up bad."

The blonde shrugged, "Do it, anyway."

Bakura wasn't sure how to react. She could follow through or insist on stopping. She really didn't want to do the latter.

"You sure?"

_Do you want to be with somebody like me? Oh_

"Yes, just do it!"

She didn't need to be told twice.

❤

She reaffirmed her grip, playing with their weight. They were soft and hot. She kneaded into them to get a good feel.

"What size bra do you wear?"

"F cup."

Bakura nodded. She held F: the most beauteous of cups. She rubbed her nipples with her thumbs.

"Mm." Malikah closed her eyes, letting her freckled hands caress her.

Bakura gained some confidence in the fact that she didn't pull away. She rolled the chocolate nipples between her pointers and thumbs, trying not to be too rough. It was an effort not pinching those cute nubs.

Out came an exhale. Malikah was turning red as a rose.

"Hey, can I sit up?"

She bit her lip, nodding. She didn't trust her words honestly. The soft caresses were getting to her. She moved to the side to let the pervert up.

Bakura moved into a crossed legged position, "Thanks. Back to business."

Malikah giggled.

She continued her roaming, "You mind if I-"

"Do what you want."

She nodded. She leaned down and licked her buds. Playing with the cute nub with the tip of her tongue.

Malikah melted with each kiss and suck. It felt good. Really good to be honest. She loved when guys would play with her boobs but this was her first time with a girl. It didn't make much of a difference except the softness of the touch. She preferred this gentle touch over unskilled, coarse hands smacking them about.

"Mm, it feels good." She whispered.

Bakura smirked. She was a professional after all!

She kissed her way below the caramel breasts, hands caressing her hips. She made her way to her stomach only to be cut off.

"Who gave you permission for that?" Malikah grabbed her by the chin, bringing her to eye level, "I give you an inch, you take a road trip to Tokyo."

"You seemed well enough into it."

"That's your excuse?" She asked, raising her brow.

Bakura grinned, sheepishly, "Maybe."

Malikah merely rolled her eyes, sighing, "You honestly want to have sex with me?"

She blinked. Well, she wasn't opposed but that wasn't her goal.

"It would be fun but it's not my priority. Doesn't matter either way." Lavender eyes stared at her, heavily. Maybe she was mad? Disappointed? Apathetic?

"Do you want me?" She pulled her arm out her yukata, fully freeing the tiddy.

"Yes!" Bakura had to admit. She sounded way too excited. It was creepy. She wanted to play it cool.

The another arm was freed, "Badly?" She played with the belt of the garment.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." She stared at the damned belt.

"How bad?" She spread her legs apart, sharing her hidden treasure with her favorite admirer.

"Any way I could describe it would not be suffice."

That was the best answer ever.

Malikah slammed their lips together. They lip locked and latched unto each other as if they would be pulled away. Bakura greedily seized her bottom lip.

Such a naughty girl. Malikah gave her free reign over her mouth. She loved it. The want in her kisses was the biggest compliment she ever received. She wanted more. She wanted to be praised more with that predatory look.

She stood up, abandoning the belt. The fabric fell to the ground. The robes slipped around her feet. The wide, awestruck eyes made her gush. And when Bakura fell to her knees, she felt like a false idol in the eyes of a pagan. A voice inside told her she was. With that thought she extended her hand for worship.

Bakura knew exactly what to do: glorify. She kissed between each finger, each knuckle, and rose up her bronze arm inch by inch, standing. She took her time, giving each joint it's proper dues. Making her way to her neck, she gave a small bite. She hoisted Malikah up by her legs and onto her waist.

They kissed but it felt like something more. It felt so wild, so animalistic. Malikah felt her adrenalin pumping at warp speed. It was scary. Scary how much she wanted this, scary that she felt she needed it. She was desperate for it.

Yea, she was going to cling to the gentlest touch she'd felt in a while. She was going to savor the falsehood of being wanted.

"Make this worth my while." She said, being lied onto the futon.

Bakura smirked, "I'll have you begging for more, mon cherie."

"You talk a big game- ahHH!"

The wolfish girl grinned, rolling a finger inside her new toy.

Malikah felt her eye twitch, "Y-you bitch! Ah!" She cried as another finger spread her apart.

Bakura snickered, "You're so wet, Blondie. Did I do this?"

"Shut up-" She gasped as her body clenched up. It felt amazing! She felt her digits roam and tease at their leisure. The moans simply poured out of her.

"Seems like you're the one who shut up!" Bakura worked her fingers deeper and grinned at the reaction she received from it, "What a deep G-spot~ I'll have fun with this." She laughed, "The real show starts now."

Malikah panted heavily. She never felt that rush before. She supposed no one ever hit that spot but if they had she'd be in a relationship right now.

"Look at me." Bakura commanded.

She hesitantly looked up at her.

"I wanna see the look in your eyes as I take you to heaven." Malikah glared back at those stupidly amused eyes.

"So beautiful." She slammed her fingers deep inside that sweet body, biting her collarbone. The scream she received was so delicious. Ah, fuck. She just needed to hear it again. She continued to ram her digits inside, rubbing her cute clit with her thumb. She watched each reaction with a smile. The third finger got it's very own tear jerking scream.

"AHh!"

Malikah tried to escape her. Bakura couldn't have that. She held her down with her arm and bit her neck once more.

"BAKURA!" The girl cried out her name before she could stop herself.

That was the last shred of her questionable self control. She pumped her fingers at full speed, lowering herself down to her clit. She held Malikah in place by her thigh and licked her sweet bundle of nerves. As expected, her companion thrashed about but her grip was firm. She continued to lick her clit, pushing her body on the brink of divinity.

"Bakura…hnn..B..Kura!"

Malikah felt like she could die. That her body would just give out. She could hardly see straight anymore. With a hard suck to those sensitive nerves, she was gone.

"Heavengrantmeentrancethroughthegates!" She slurred out prayer after prayer for the afterlife, "HaAAHH! STOP! STO.." Her body contorted, eyes rolling back. She couldn't breath, her body was too too too tense!

A rush of ecstasy surged through her.

"F..fuck." She melted into the futon, regaining her breath. Her body twitched in release.

Shit, that was good.

Malikah lazily looked over to the devil herself.

"Don't…" The lethargic look in her face was enough inclination of her mood.

"Religious, huh?"

She sighed, "Formerly. It was beat into me so much, it's second nature."

"Your leg is spasming."

"It does that." She wiped the sweat from her forehead, "That felt good."

"Good?" Bakura scoffed, "I made you see the fifth dimension and you dare say that crummy adjective."

Malikah rolled over onto her side, ready to sleep, "Are you horny? I'll rub one out for you, hope you cum quick I'm beat."

The girl shook her head, "I finished right after you."

"You didn't even touch yourself…ew. You're a perv, a damn sexual leech! Did you get off by me getting off?"

She threw her head back, laughing, "Yup!"

"There's a special place in hell for people like you." She smirked, eyelids becoming heavier.

❤

"Guess my talk wasn't cheap, huh? You look down for the count."

She heard her chuckle once more.

"Rest up, pillow queen. You'll need your energy with me."

At least that meant she was sticking around.

Bakura licked her fingers, "I definitely want another taste." It had been awhile since she found such a…erotic playmate.

She smirked. Malikah was quite fun. Maybe this was the true reason she couldn't force herself to leave. Maybe she thought she'd miss out on the fun. Maybe…she grew too comfortable. Maybe they licked one too many wounds.

All she knew is…she'd be there when morning came.


	4. Tyrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date and a decision. The time to leave is here. The girls must go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Warning: there's a sex scene. There's a few special lines of dialogue from Clerks the movie, Avatar the Last Airbender, and vines.

Chapter 4

"I blame you." Malikah huffed.

"Why? It was your screaming that got us kicked out!" Bakura yelled.

They walked through the town lugging their bags, mostly Malikah's. And it was Bakura carrying most of them since her dumb girlfriend couldn't be bothered.

"No one told you to get all crazy. Now I'm sore and hoarse."

Bakura growled, "My jaw hurts and I got a crick in my fucking shoulder!"

"You could've not. But nooo 'I'm the dyke of the year. I can please anyone'" She mocked in an exaggerated scratchy voice.

"IF I'M DYKE OF THE YEAR, YOU ARE HOE OF THE CENTURY! 37!"

Malikah stabbed the table between her fingers with a butter knife.

* * *

 

_They had both woken in blissful afterglow. They had just been chattering and joking around,_

" _How was your first time getting ate out in Japan."_

_Malikah coughed, "What?" She averted her eyes._

_Bakura noticed her clear awkwardness, "Let me guess I'm not the first."_

" _Hehehe…nope."_

" _The third?"_

_The blonde started to sweat._

" _Fifth?"_

" _Don't worry about it. You were the best!"_

_Bakura would worry about it, "How many?"_

" _Why!"_

_She was jealous obviously, "Just asking!"_

" _Well-"_

" _HOW MANY GUYS!"_

" _I don't know! Let me think!" She huffed, staring at the ceiling._

_Bakura counted seconds off in her head. Yes, this was none of her business. Yes, she was being a dick. But Malikah should not have slept with so many people that wasn't her. So what if they hadn't met or even known each other! It was cheating! …they weren't together. Wait, they weren't together! Bakura was an idiot! Should she ask now?_

_Hey wanna be my boo? Yo, Blondie, let's make this official! My darling, I'm begging for your courtship._

" _36."_

_She blinked, "What?"_

" _Something like 36 guys."_

" _You slept WITH 36 FUCKING GUYS!"_

" _Lower your voice! I didn't sleep with them. I just let them have a taste."_

" _IS THAT INCLUDING ME!"_

_Malikah froze, "…37."_

" _I'M 37!"_

" _I didn't care about how many girls you bragged about fucking!"_

" _IT WASN'T 37! Oh my god…it's like I French kissed 37 dudes because I ate you out! That's fucking disgusting!"_

_Malikah rolled over and strangled her, "SHUT THE HOLY HELL UP, SHITHEAD GREMILN!"_

* * *

 

"Fine. No sex, especially after this morning's fiasco."

"Agreed."

They both knew they were lying.

"Okay, where to next, sugar mama?"

Malikah looked at her map, "I wanna go to a stand up show. We should take the Osaka loop there."

"Ugh. I just wanna lounge around." Bakura groaned.

She turned around, "You do realize we are being followed?"

She scratched her head, "Yea, and?"

"It's my...dad trying to find me."

The girl shook her head, "Those are my guys."

"You?" Why would anyone be after this lazy demon? "What, did you flirt with a yakuza wife?"

Bakura grinned, "You know me so well."

Malikah sighed, giggling, "Let's head back to the city." An idea popped into her head, "Wait! I have to call someone real quick!"

* * *

 

She stood at the phone booth. She hoped Shizu would pick up. She wanted to tell her that she was okay.

_[Hello? Ishizu speaking.]_

"Hey, sis." She said, nervously.

_[Mali? You…Dumbass!]_

She pulled the phone away as the voice boomed through the receiver. Obscenities were never Shizu's go to punishment but she was whipping out those insults like she was getting paid.

"Shizu! I'm sorry!"

_[No you're not! If you were, you would have been home already!]_

She had a point there.

"I'm going to live a bit more. I've been seeing the world before Daddy tries to cage me away. I'll be home tomorrow before he loses his shit."

_[This is more than just him. The school wants you, the damn cops want you! You will be arrested if they find you.]_

"What did I even do!"

_[You beat a girl's teeth in and knocked the brain out of two others! Then ran! What's more suspicious than running!]_

Dammit, she had another point!

"Allegedly."

_[Six students saw you.]_

"Allegedly."

_[You are a 5'8, dark skinned Egyptian gyaru with an Osaka accent and mix match socks!]_

"Allegedly." She looked down and she was wearing the said socks. She liked polka dots and strips. Sue her.

_[Malikah!]_

"Ishizu, I have to go but I love you."

_[Hn.]_

"Say it back, bitch!"

_[I'm going to beat the shit outta you when I see you. You make me so mad. ]_

"Good enough, see ya hot stuff."

She hung up as she heard yelling once more.

"Malikah! The train!"

She sighed, "Coming!"

She just wanted to live a little more before whatever happened. She was going to pretend as though she was free tonight.

"Malikah!"

She saw Bakura waving for her attention. She couldn't help but smile at her frustrated face.

Now she had someone to break the shackles.

* * *

 

"The show is later. I'm going shopping now and I doubt you want to go."

"Blondie, you're a real perceptive bitch."

Malikah scowled, "Shut up, if you call me Blondie people will get confused. Anyways, we can meet up then go to a restaurant at around 8."

Bakura knew the perfect place, "I'll reserve a spot at my fav place."

"Reserve a spot? You seem like a burger king bitch."

She cackled, "Exactly why I love this place. Meet me at that statue across the street at 8."

"Fine. Hope it's delicious."

"It's a date then."

Before she could correct her, she was gone.

Malikah doubted that ruffian had a delicate pallet. Either way if the restaurant had a waiting list then it must be upstanding…hopefully.

She went along her way. The local shopping plaza was bound to have cute clothes. Now that it was on her mind, if Bakura was taking her out then she would need a nice dress. Maybe some shoes to match.

Her shopping list got unexpectedly longer. Dress, shoes, accessories, proper undergarments, purse, flask (just in case the food sucks), fake ring (to keep the men away), makeup, UGH!

Why did it matter! She was literally eating with a slob. She'd look heavenly by comparison but… she still wanted to look nice. It couldn't have been for Bakura. It was her of all people. She couldn't have felt the need to impress her. She just... wanted to earn her weird compliments. She wanted…an Owen Wilson wow.

No, that was too intimate for them! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

* * *

 

It was beautiful! The lace, the frills, the straps! It twas the perfect lingerie. She automatically knew it was the limited edition Mwah Darling! set by french craftsman Jean.

She pulled her smushed face from the store window. Would it fit her though?

Malikah damned the Japanese societal norm of being small as fuck!

She might as well give it a shot-

Was her forethought before running into a pole. Her ass stung with the pain and more importantly the humiliation of walking into something that was clearly there and could not move even if it tried.

Malikah glared at said pole only to find herself on it. Not stripping but still physically on the pole. She bolted up and ripped the flyer down.

"Malikah Issar. Wanted for assault and battery. 500000 yen reward." She gasped, "With that type of money, I'd turn myself in. And that bastard picked this ugly ass picture to piss me off! He knew it was humid-"

"Excuse me, Miss."

She clenched up, "Yes?" She turned around- It was a FUCKING police officer!

"Do you know anything about the girl in the photo? She is foreign but she is from the town over."

"I have never seen her. A real shame she did that."

The officer nodded, "Are you from around here?"

"I…am on vacation. I'm from," Not Egypt, "America."

"Are you visiting someone?"

She was going to kill him and run. He had a baton, she could grab it and bludgeon him to death. All she had to do was distract him. It wouldn't be so hard. She wanted to have fun and this was getting in the way. She'd have to clean it up. She was great at cleaning anyway.

"Yea, she's with us."

Malikah's eye twitched. She hated hated HATED SURPRISES! The plan was off.

Two men appeared beside her. She laughed, "Hey, guys!"

They were flashy men in suits. They gave a scary vibe that she didn't care about because they could get their asses beat too.

The officer however backed away a bit.

"C'mon, we were just about to go." They pulled her in the opposite direction.

She obliged until they turned the corner.

"Let go!"

They did.

"I'm not a prostitute or an innocent girl. Don't bullshit me." She said, "So with introductions over….What!"

The gangster on the right handed her an envelope.

"This is half a million yen."

She took it…and ran.

"What the fuck!" She heard them yell.

This was her big break! Lingerie paradise here she came! Except for the fact she was horrible at physical activity. She only made it two blocks before she was on her knees.

"Really, bitch!"

She threw the cash back at them, "FUCK OFF!" She hacked and panted, completely wiped out.

"If you'd lose some weight-"

"I don't want to hear that from a twink!" She fell over on her side, "This is a healthy weight in my homeland!"

"Ugh."

"Don't be disgusted! Look somewhere else bitch!"

The men sighed.

Moments later, her energy was regained. She slowly climbed onto her feet. "Okay…" She scratched her head, nervously, "What do you guys want?"

They looked pissed.

* * *

 

She kicked her legs onto Diabound's lap, "So you want me to stay away from Bakura?" She liked his cute little goatee and obviously jacked body. He was a snacc.

"Yes."

"Because you expect her to marry another group's young master?"

"Yes."

"Despite knowing she is an ungodly, raging lesbian?"

"Yes."

She couldn't help the ear shattering cackle that escaped her. Were they fucking with her! This shit was hilarious!

"Are you stupid or something! Holy fuck, you must be kidding!" She slapped her thighs, howling.

The lesser of the two looked ready to pounce but the old man called him off, gesturing for him to leave.

Diabound frowned at the strange child, "You are not her usual type."

"No wonder I lasted longer than a night." She thought, "Unless you did that too."

He furrowed his brow, "Did what?"

"Ran the girls off. Bribed them, scared them, hurt them maybe? Just like you will do to me."

"We don't want to hurt you but our group needs a leader and an heir."

Malikah chuckled, "We want the same thing." She continued as he looked confused, "I want to have fun. Love ain't fun so I will leave her tonight. I'll be gone and she can run to another nightly mistress."

"Why? Why so easy? You two seem fond of each other's company."

She sighed then grinned a very malicious smile at him, "We are too alike. Both of us are far too lonely for us to stay together. You know, isolation gives people strange thoughts and I don't want to _think_ I like like her even if I know I never will. I'll leave before that shit happens. I'll leave before the massacre of hearts. Because honestly, two cannot be one and two separate entities can never truly be in harmony. One of us will fall out of our enrapture and break the other's heart."

Diabound felt as if a demon possessed her. As if this young girl knew true evil by name. She was even more frightening, the more he realized the truth in her monologue. Those cursed eyes met his and forced them to stay, "I won't fall for the trick. I won't follow the bait. I'm leaving her! I'm not being pulled into the despair of attachment! I'm no pawn to Aphrodite, I'm her undoer! Love..pfft. A farce for fools! And I'm no fool…I'm a girl. A sweet, tender young lolita..." She leaned upwards, caressing his neck with her nails, "Who wants to have fun." She repeated into his ear with a giggle, "And love ain't fun!" She cackled.

He couldn't move.

"Hope I didn't break you, old man. I'm going shopping. I'll be keeping the money too. It should be enough for my playtime!" She giggled one last time and he swore he heard a snake's hiss instead, "Bye-bye~" She stuck out her tongue.

He couldn't help his fear. She was demented. Truly an awful creature lied behind that pretty face. A siren. She was a siren that luckily wouldn't lure in Bakura. He hoped.

* * *

 

Bakura strummed along, singing to the lovely ladies in town. They were pretty, they were but they seemed dull today. She never saw a woman as dull til now. Sure, she wasn't attracted to every woman but they were all radiant. She could a pick gorgeous woman out of a crowd but all of them blended into the background today. The two in front of her were even lackluster.

"That was beautiful."

"Anything for a elegant woman like yourself."

This woman was her type. Office worker with curled hair, light makeup, flats instead of heels. The sweet looking type with big eyes and doll lips.

She just wasn't winning her over-

"Excuse you!"

They turned around to see a woman twisting a man's wrist.

Bakura immediately knew it was Malikah. She was so easy to spot. Her long black v neck sundress, wide brim sunhat, cat eye sunglasses and stilettos were not something you could miss.

"Does my ass have a touch me sign? No? THEN HANDS OFF!" She ground her heel into his leg, "Hmph!" She stormed off, dress flowing behind her.

"Was that a model?" "What a strong woman!" "She looks like a celebrity."

The whispers went on and on.

"What a drama queen." Bakura groaned aloud. She jumped when the girl she'd forgotten spoke.

"I'd love to be like her."

She looked at the girl still watching Malikah disappear in the crowd. There was something mesmerizing about her. It was strange. Her existence garnered attention and she knew it.

A girl like that was troublesome. She was better off leaving her. Malikah was a hindrance, a weight to hold her back. There was no point in staying together. They were prolonging the inevitable. They'd grow tired of each other.

Malikah would go home to Daddy and continue to be pampered. She'd have to take over the group and get married. They would lead separate lives and forget this little adventure.

She remembered Malikah laughing at her jokes until she snorted.

Well, they'd remember bits and pieces.

She smiled. Just a few memories between two lost girls.

* * *

 

Malikah checked her makeup for the hundredth time. She was heading to the meetup site. Maybe she was over dressed. She wasn't wearing anything she would normally wear like super tight or gaudy. She just wanted to look nice. Not hot or sexy…just nice.

She also went and bought another wig. A short black bob to replace the ratty brown wig Bakura found in the back of her closet. She thought it was cute. She paired it with a wine red cocktail dress with a big gold bow. It was far too lovely to not buy. Hopefully, her favorite troll would appreciate it.

Malikah took a seat by the statute they were to meet at. She played with the hem of her dress. It was quiet outside. Only the sound of bustling people, hurrying to get home. Little worker bees buzzing about on autopilot to accomplish the mundane.

She frowned. She hoped that would never be her. Another part of her knew _this_ was wrong. Her constant fighting of fate was wrong. The woman she was meant to be and the girl she was now lived in different realms. It was tearing her apart.

She sighed. This wasn't the time for this.

"Gorgeous lolita, sitting so lonely~ Need a sexy young Casanova to rock your fucking socks off?"

She shook her head, deciding to play her little game, "Oh I wish a stud like yourself could." She kicked up her leg, "But I'm not wearing any."

"Now that that's out the way, wanna fuck?"

Malikah hit the idiot next to her, "Can you not be nasty!"

"A quickie before dinner."

"Bakura stop!" She looked over to glare but was distracted by the sight she saw.

Her companion was…presentable. She wore her nicest set of a t-shirt and jeans with…a leather jacket. Malikah kind of wanted one but she never felt the need to hurt a cow to get it. It was the Forbidden Fabric. Bakura had even brushed her hair. A feat she didn't know the gremlin could achieve! And she got it into a ponytail.

Malikah blushed. So much effort for her!

"You look dashing!" She cooed.

"You haven't even seen the best part."

The blonde wasn't prepared when she pulled out her obnoxious and oversized sunglasses. She put them on then posed.

"Ah! Take me here, you ashamed Japanese pornstar!"

They laughed, in a loud disturbing way at their joke.

Maybe she should compliment her again. To emphasize that she thought she was attractive and Malikah was interested in her sexually because of it, "That's a sharp outfit, Bakura. Careful, you could puncture the hull of an empire-class Japanese battle ship, leaving thousands to drown at sea." She pointed at her, "Because... it's so sharp."

Bakura stared at her, eyebrows as high as they could go, "Are you calling me attractive?"

"Fuckable."

"I wore my kinky boxers, you're getting lucky either way. Once these go on they don't come off unless someone taking em off."

"What if no one wants to fuck?"

"…" She looked around to find a new answer, "Ew Malikah! Did you get dressed up for me?"

The girl froze. It looked like so.

"Hell no! I just wanted to blow some cash on looking fine! Plus I don't want the comedians making fun of me!" She lied.

Bakura scoffed, "I doubt they ever would. You're hot no matter what you put on." She leaned closer, "Even hotter when you take everything off."

Malikah punched her out of pure instinct. She felt her face was hot and her heart was thumping. Ew, what was she doing! Was she honestly embarrassed by that! She heard middle schoolers say cruder things.

"Ouch, Blondie! What's your fucking problem- Holy shit…that got to you! You're totally red!" She stared with amusement at the blushing bombshell.

"Shut up." She grumbled. She hated being teased. It was the worst feeling ever to her. Hang or drown but do not demean her. Bakura was no longer on the ground when she looked up. Maybe she went to check her face-

"Malikah~"

TOO CLOSE!

She covered her ears from the demon. She felt hands try to pry her own away from her head. Laughter attacked her as she struggled against the stupid idiot.

"C'mon Malikah!"

"Fuck off, swine. I'll kick your ass ya shitty gremlin, back off!" She yelled.

They continued their fight and apparently became too in sync. As Malikah pushed, Bakura pulled and they were on the ground.

"Owwie." The taller of the two groaned. She looked down and immediately sat up. Bakura gasped for air.

She had been suffocated by that holy cleavage and stared at them with a dazed look.

"You okay?"

No, she was hooked. She slammed her face between those funbags, and wiggled it around

* * *

Bakura approached the host, "Bakura table for two."

"Yes- Woah look at that bruise! Who kicked your ass!" He gasped.

She jabbed her thumb backwards to Malikah cooing to the lobsters, "Good boy! Good boy!"

The man gasped, "The Lobster Whisperer! Does she give autographs?"

Bakura felt like she was in the fucking Twilight Zone.

* * *

 

The laughter from their table was not from herself and Malikah yet an old hag making her date laugh. This was unacceptable.

"Everything is on the house for you punching her." The head chef, Mai, said.

"Can I eat free for life if I kill her?"

"Only if it's brutal."

Malikah liked her, "Bakura compared this place to burger king."

"If the gremlin had class, she'd stop ordering a damn burger from here. This is a bistro yet she forces my staff to make her a slab of meat on a bun."

"Uncultured."

"Thank goodness, someone with manners is with her tonight."

Bakura just scowled at the entire conversation. Her face was balled up like she ate a lemon.

"I can leave as you two get acquainted." She smugly, suggested.

Mai rolled her eyes, "I'm not stealing your girl, you big baby."

Bakura blushed slightly, "Not my girl." She grumbled.

"Poor you." She clapped Malikah on the shoulder, "Enjoy your date, I'll send back a glass of wine for you."

"Thanks!" She said as the woman returned to finish cooking the meals. What a great lady. "I hope I grow up to be like her."

"She is a bitch."

"So be it. I still aspire."

"Oh...Some girl said she admired you today."

Malikah was visibly curious.

"I saw you tell off that guy. The girls were impressed."

She scowled, clenching her fists.

"You okay?"

She nodded, grimly, "I just pity weak women. I never want to be one." She furrowed her brows, "I…I wish no one would think it's courageous. That implies standing up for yourself is a feat. Every woman should be willing to demand respect."

Bakura gave her an amused whistle, "I like that opinion. I like it a lot." She sipped her water, "I don't have the confidence for it always though."

"To speak up?"

"Only in my family. I just let things happen."

Malikah scrunched up her face, "Why!"

"Most people do." Duh.

The blonde groaned, "You can't sit idly by and let your life be wasted. If you want to do something, do it. If something's not right, fix it." She tapped her nails on the table, "I've thought about this a lot. I don't want to end up like my mum. A housewife, following orders and living to please someone. I refuse to realize in my final moments I wasted my life as a slave to a man subpar to myself." She looked Bakura in her eyes, "I wish to say and do as I please so I live and leave without a single regret."

The look in her eyes was passionate. Her gaze was filled with flames, and exalted by the beauty of her countenance.

"I'd love to." Bakura looked away from the heavy stare, "And I simply can't."

The look of astonishment and puzzlement crossed her companion's features and before another word could occur hence came a waiter.

A young girl, prim and proper. She looked their age.

"Bakura? I haven't seen you around."

Malikah could tell Bakura was nervous under all the faux aloofness at the sound of her soft voice. She felt like she should leave them be. The waitress looked so forlorn and struck by seeing Bakura. Malikah figured they must have something to discuss.

_Word on the street, you got hoes_

"Excuse me, where's the bathroom?"

The girl snapped of her trance, "By the entrance, make a right at the desk."

Malikah nodded, "Thank you. If I'm not back, order me a salad."

Before her retort of her stupid diet, the beauty was gone. She had been abandoned at the worst time.

"Are you going to…with her too?"

The girl was very cute, her pained trembling left Bakura empty and content. The tears refusing to fall only amplified her loveliness. Normally, Bakura would manipulate her into another night of fun. It was scummy but became routine for those lovers fate drew to her once more.

This night…she didn't want to. She honestly just wanted to eat dinner with her partner in crime.

"I am." Hoping it would break her heart enough to leave.

She sadly sighed, "What a demon you are." She shook her head, fondly, "I should have known better."

"Maybe."

The girl stared at her, "Did you like me back? Even just a little?"

Bakura looked up at her eyes for the first time. Her face was twisted in pain. Tears coated her puffy cheeks.

"I thought you were pretty. I thought for a night, we could be happy."

"Only a night?"

"It's only ever a night." She explained.

Her former coworker wiped her tears, "Does that poor girl know your cruel policy? You'll leave her naked and alone in a hotel room wondering where you've gone. Will her tears mean nothing, too?"

Bakura gripped her pant leg. She didn't have to hear this. She didn't have to sit there and hear her harping.

"Bakura, how could you break so many hearts?"

"Just as easy as you spread your legs for a monster like me."

The girl shook her head, "You're not a monster. A monster isn't self aware. You're just an awful person." Her face twisted in pain, "And I hope you spare that innocent girl."

Bakura heard her footsteps leave the table. The whole situation put a damper on her mood. She couldn't help but pull out her phone and disconnect. Dealing with emotions was troublesome and tiresome. It was her least favorite thing to do sooo it was last on her list. Her phone and the flashing lights and false satisfaction of a virtual accomplishment was a better companion.

"Bakura."

She twitched, "Malikah." A manicured hand covered her screen.

"You're with me. Not those characters."

Bakura scowled. Human interaction over technology? Not likely especially in fickle company.

"Why did you leave?" She asked. It was a curious yet mildly spiteful question.

"She needed to talk to you. I don't jump in the affairs of others." Malikah brushed her hair over her shoulder, "Is there something I should know about? You seem upset…" She played the concerned and sweet role.

"I…I..nothing."

Malikah scowled herself. Bakura had one too many secrets. She had placed her own life on a silver platter so she had to get a bit of leverage. Yes, it was cruel but at this point they were not equals. She was only going to play with her heart a bit.

"I'm here for you." She whispered, cheery and kind, becoming delighted when the short girl blushed behind her bangs.

"Oh." Bakura cleared her throat, "Are you going home soon?"

"I hope not, sugar. How about you?"

"Back to the compound? No. I don't feel like my grandpa breathing down my neck."

"Oh. Your grandfather bugs you? Like with what, chores or something?" She pried.

The dark skinned girl frowned in thought, "It's nothing."

That wouldn't do, "C'mon," Malikah reached out and cupped her hand, "What's the harm in a secret between strangers?"

The reluctance on her face was apparent, "I…sorry I just don't open up." She sighed, "It's not serious. My gramps wants me to take over the group or have my spouse do so. He's trying to marry me to some young master. If I go home, I know he'll bring it up."

"Why avoid it? You know you won't marry the guy, just tell him."

"I wish it were so simple."

Malikah grunted in response. Bakura was complicating things again.

A different waiter sat a glass of wine on the table then a glass of milk.

"Head chef said 'You need this, shortstack.'"

Malikah laughed. She definitely wanted to be like Mai!

Dinner went on and they discussed random childhood similarities. Surprisingly Bakura played with dolls too. Action figures but she digressed. Malikah loved dolls. They were obedient, pretty and oh so loyal. They didn't talk back like real people, they didn't have stupid morals of their own or the will to fight against her. Instead of playing mommy, she played dictator.

"You seem like a terror as a kid." Bakura smirked, "Not much has changed."

"Indeed." She admitted, "Daddy never liked me playing with dolls. He said I was far too violent for them. That bastard always looked scared of me."

"You're as harmless as a cobra. I pity you, my grandpa always thought me an angel, until puberty hit hard. I was taught to be a gentleman."

"What changed?" Malikah asking, stuffing her face with green leaves. It was such a sad meal.

"My nanny." She sighed, "The biggest tits in the world. And she held me and boom! I became a sexual predator."

Malikah grinned, she brought her arms together to boost up her bust, "Do mine bring back fond memories for you."

"Very."

"What a flirt. If I were a different girl, maybe you'd get me."

"Sleeping with you was not the prize?"

She traced her finger around the rim of her glass, "Are you satisfied? Do you feel you've won?" She slid her finger down the curve of the wine glass, "Or do you want more?"

Bakura was beckoned by her sensuality. It was like she was being charmed. Like she was being drugged. Only one thing she could hope for…

That she wouldn't get addicted.

* * *

 

"You're from Egypt right?" Bakura opened the door for Malikah.

She stiffened in her walk, "Yes."

"I always wanted to go. My mother is from Kharga. Have you been?"

Kharga was an oasis in a desert. It wasn't on most tourists' lists. "No, it's pretty far from Alexandria."

"I would love to visit either way." She smiled at they walked, "What's Alexandria like?"

"Beautiful ocean. I went to the beach often." It was like a second home that wouldn't collapse on her, "I couldn't go too often. I had work." And WHY DID SHE SAY THAT!

"Work? What did you do?"

Malikah was going to run into a mosque and proclaim her adultery. Hopefully they'd stone her!...they didn't stone anymore. She asked at her local mosque in Alexandria just to be sure they offered her preferred method of execution. Damn it!

"I cleaned for money. Janitorial services."

"A maid?"

"Mmhmm."

Bakura blinked, "Huh. That's rough."

Malikah shrugged, "It was fine. I'm quite good at cleaning."

"I thought you said your dad wanted you to learn how to clean and cook? You already do right."

She laughed, she hated being caught in her lies, "I was just giving examples of wifely duties. Either way, he's trying to marry me off."

"Oh. That's relatable." Bakura scowled, "Adults are so stupid. Why force us to an unhappy life?"

Malikah sighed, "I don't know." She looked over to see her scuffed fluff ball upset, "But let's fuck up their stupid plans, honey!"

The grey haired girl smirked at her, "My darling, consider it done."

* * *

 

Bakura opened the door for her companion. The night club was dimly lit except for the stage being illuminated by the spot light. They were running late due to traffic.

The comedian laughed at his own joke along with the crowd, "And then…" He trailed off looking at the girls coming in late, "Look at these two! You're late ladies! Must have spent too much time powdering their noses."

Malikah smiled embarrassed. Bakura didn't like his fucking tone.

"Or trying to squeeze the brunette into the dress!"

The crowd laughed.

"Back off!" Bakura yelled, helping Malikah sit down.

"Just poking fun! Let's get back to the show. Hopefully without anymore distractions!"

Asshole!

The show went on and the guy continued his stupid ramblings.

"I'm sorry folks if I seem distracted but as the girl in the third row is laughing, her boobs are just going boing boing!"

A few individuals turned their heads as the crowd laughed. Malikah noticed the eyes on _her_. She tried her best to laugh them off.

"I'm scared that if she laughs too hard the dress might rip."

That hurt a little. She liked this dress. She thought she looked nice…Maybe not. Great. She felt something wrap around her.

"FUCK OFF!" Bakura screamed, "STOP SHIT TALKING MY GIRL!"

Malikah turned completely red.

Her what?!

"Ooo, knight in shining armour saving the day." He scoffed, "I'd think you whisk her away but with the size of her it seems you'd drag her away."

Bakura had enough! She jumped over the rows of idiots to the front of the stage. He was going to pay.

"BAKURA!"

* * *

 

They ran down the street, Malikah tripping over herself and Bakura holding her up.

"Why did you-" Malikah panted as they finally stopped a safe distance from the club.

"Why wouldn't I! That bastard asked for it!"

She was bent on her knees, "I get that often. I don't take those jokes to heart anymore. I am fine with people insulting my weight, it's a given."

Bakura pushed her against the wall, "It shouldn't be like that!" Malikah couldn't believe the rage in her eyes. It scared her. It actually made her feel fear once more. And the confusing part was the anger was for her own sake.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered. The rough hand forced her face to face with her knight.

They stared at each other for some time, tense and unsure of what was to come.

Malikah moved first, hesitant and shy. She brushed her lips on the side of Bakura's scarred lips. Unconfident in what to do next she awkwardly hugged the girl. She was thankful an arm locked around her waist. It pulled her close, tight. She felt the other's feet move in an odd position.

"AH!" She dropped but never hit the ground. She was being dipped! "You'll drop me, ya dingus!"

"I lifted cars heavier than you." What a strange reassurance, "Now enjoy the dipping."

"I'd like it better if you lifted me high."

"Pfft! Fine then bitch."

NO, NO NO!

She was flung into the air and laughed in a mix of fear and happiest to finally fucking die. Her stomach jumbled and twisted. And then it came crashing down with a scream escaping her lungs.

"STOP DUMMY!" Malikah laughed.

Bakura spun her around, loving the way her hair flowed in the wind like a ribbon in the moonlight. She looked so angelic in the moonlight. Her smile was a treasure in the moonlight and her face shone bright like gold.

As she was brought down, Malikah wrapped her legs around Bakura's waist. She giggled and chuckled, holding onto her. Bakura was chuckling too. She stared down at her face and in the pale moonlight, she looked enchanting. Each scar and scuff was lovely, especially the one on her lips.

Bakura supported her with one hand and used the other to cup her cheek.

No one was sure who moved first. It didn't matter either as both were far too focused on the gentle kiss.

"I honestly like you too much." Malikah whispered, "You've grown on me like a wart."

Bakura grinned, "Hot." She lowered the girl down onto her feet, "Wanna get a room?"

She nodded.

The awkward moments of the walk were deciding whether or not to hold hands, whether or not to sit close in the taxi, whether or not order the love hotel room together. Every situation they did but the hesitation was there. Unlike before, they _knew_ each other. They weren't just strangers anymore.

The option of leaving unscathed was off the table, both would feel guilt as they escaped into the early dawn. Leaving was the plan but the details grew blurry. When would she leave? Where would she go? What would she feel? And how did it come to this?

* * *

 

Malikah got out the shower, grabbing her towel. She was… afraid even more so as she put on her new lingerie. She had originally planned on saving it but she kinda wanted Bakura to see it. Kinda.

Should she?

She looked in the mirror.

_You can't fake love_

She could. She could and would. The voice in her head didn't matter. If she learned anything, the more you lie… the more you believe it.

Malikah looked in the mirror one last time. For once she liked what she saw. She saw a girl, shy for the very first time. She looked like a virgin. Madonna sung it best.

She gave a pose, "Like a virgin, touch for the very first time." She sang, off key, tone deaf and confident. "Who's that bitch? I'm that bitch. Would you fuck me? I'd fuck me. I'm the Beyonce of Destiny's Child. I am the skinny legend of Japan." Yas kween. She was ready.

She strode out the bathroom. She froze as she saw that Bakura had on a lavender sports bra and sweatpants. She realized she was wearing her favorite color too. They both stared at each other in shock.

Wow they were pinning hard in their subconscious.

"If I wasn't nervous before, I'm fucked now." Bakura joked.

"I'll fuck you worse than anxiety."

Bakura leaned back, hand on her chest, "Word? Keep it going."

"Call me cookie monster because Imma eat it like NOMNOMNOM."

"Rougher, mommy."

"Ew. I will pleasure you so good, drug addicts will start smoking me instead of ecstasy."

"We love a kween who supports vore." She did not in the slightest.

Malikah was out of material by the time she sat down on the bed.

"This is…different."

She agreed, "Yea, I never felt like this before." She looked over to see Bakura rubbing her arm nervously. Gently, she cupped the hand sitting on the bed.

They looked at each other then slowly smiled, forgetting their fears momentarily. One kiss, two kisses, three kisses, four. They dove into each other, growing more and more confident. Malikah kissed down Bakura's neck.

Slowly but surely they were entangled. Trapped in one another, they gripped and pulled for solace in the other. Kisses and bites, moans and whimpers, pants and sighs.

It felt right. It felt right this time…until it didn't.

Bakura noticed how badly Malikah was shaking, "Hey, you okay?" She had tried three fingers rather quick in her preparation.

"It hurts bad."

"You sure?"

Malikah nodded, "It feels too stretched. It hurts like a lot."

She looked down thinking her angle was off yet a bigger problem arose.

Red. Holy fuck! Red! Blood dripped onto the sheets.

"Did I just…I broke your…" Wait a hot second! "I thought you lost it already." She pulled her hand away.

"I did but H..hurts."

Bakura scooped her up, turning her over onto her back, "Shhh, relax." She crawled next her to lull her. "I'm sorry. I was too rough." She wrapped her arm around her, relieved when she hugged back.

"Stupid idiot." She sniffled.

"You said you were experienced!"

"I am. A fist and a penis are two different things!"

Bakura actually felt bad, "I'm sorry. I unleashed the beast too early."

"I'll spade the damn beast next time."

Her poor nonexistent hoo-haa.

"Maybe we need a safeword."

"How about: Bakura fucking stop." Malikah snarled.

Of all the girls to pick from, she ended up with this bitch. The queen of petty ruled a cruel reign.

"I think the blood is from being too rough. I…tore it a bit."

Malikah screamed.

"It literally is fine!"

She shook her head, "It's ripped and disgusting!"

Bakura scoffed, "I knew you would freak out."

"Freak out? Freak out! OF COURSE I WOULD!"

"It's normal!"

She sobbed, "Goodbye, purity! Hello, Satan, I am your midnight mistress!"

Bakura shook her by her shoulders, "Virginity is a social construct meant to make men feel good about themselves! It doesn't exist! It's abstract!"

"Oh shut up! I took extra care to make sure my goodie bag stayed tight and well kept despite blatant overuse! I don't care if it's not real, I could have faked virginity!"

She growled, "I already said sorry!"

"I trusted you! I got dressed up for you, went to an Italian restaurant despite being on a diet for you, asked for a room with one bed even though homosexuality is weird in Japan for you, put on my expensive French designer lingerie with my matching lipstick for you!" Malikah pushed her away, "Why do I even like you! I've never wanted to date a more insufferable person!"

Bakura blinked, "You want to _date_ me?" She exclaimed.

And now she let it slip! This night was awful! If she leave and jump in front of the train, she would but the last train ran in ten minutes and she couldn't possibly make it.

The scarred girl moved closer, grey eyes gleaming, "Hey, you want a relationship? With me?" She sat up on her elbow.

"And if I do! So what? You won me over, cassanova." She huffed, "I find you endearing."

Bakura stared at her. She was oddly embarrassed. It wasn't her style. She was giddy and nervous at the same time. It felt strange.

She couldn't say she hadn't once thought about staying with Malikah. The thought was pushed away with a reminder that it was impossible but it still existed. She would have loved to…be together.

Once she even thought of them together in her old home that her parents bought. They were sitting in a garden, enjoying the warmth of summer. Malikah was wearing the prettiest dress, her straps hung off her shoulders. She sat comfortably next to Bakura, staring past them, smiling at their garden. She turned to Bakura then caressed her face gently. She then moved closer and fell asleep in her arms. It was simple and sweet.

Bakura looked to the real version of her dream girl. She looked nervous. She definitely did not want to see her in such a state. She wanted her to smile like in her dream.

"Hey, I…want to stay with you."

Malikah furrowed her brows, "What?"

"I want to be happy. Somehow, you make me happy." The girl thought then continued, "I don't want this feeling to end. Why don't we stay together until it does." She lied.

The blonde sat up, completely, "I make you happy?"

"To an extent. Not when you're upset so cheer up already. I'm sick of not seeing you smile." Bakura just realized how cheesy that sounded. Great, now she was a cornball too. She glanced at Malikah and didn't care anymore about her reputation. The girl was beaming, a goofy smile graced her face.

She giggled then dove onto Bakura, straddling her hips. She kissed her over and over again in joy, "You're so cute!"

Cute? That was a first for her. It kind of turned her on.

"Mwah, my darling!"

This was definitely turning her on. Who knew petnames would be in the spank bank?

"My sweet, little devil."

Holy fuck. She was get really hot. Her hands kneaded Malikah's ass, causing her hips to roll. Oh shit, bad idea.

"Let's do it, Bakura! I really, really want you. I want to thank you for the night before."

That would cause problems, "No it's f-fine!" She stuttered.

"I owe you one. I'll even pull out one of the toys I bought. I honestly want to see you cum so bad, I feel awful I was the only one who got off."

"It's fine!" She panted in excitement.

"Hmph, you're so stubborn." She kissed her jaw. "Give it up!"

Bakura pushed her away by her face, "No!" She then realized her biggest mistake: She touched Malikah's face. "I sincerely apologize for my sins dear goddess of my desires please pardon-"

She felt Malikah's claws pierce the skin of her stomach. She would not get off that easy.

"Repent." She commanded as if she were in fact some higher power.

"I'll lick-"

"No." Malikah hissed, glaring down at a vile desecrator of her holy temple, "You owe me."

Bakura nervously laughed, "What, a favor?"

"If you wish to call it." Her face stayed stony and apathetic. "Be good and I will forgive you."

"That is the one thing I struggle with."

…

Not the time for that.

Malikah sighed through her nose. She dragged her hand from Bakura's stomach to her waistband, dropping her body between her legs. Her elegant hands untied the knot. Bakura tried to intercept yet Malikah kindly bit her hand.

"Ow!"

She hissed and pulled down the shorts only to be poked in the cheek.

Bakura wanted to slam her head on a steel beam seeing Malikah stare down at her in awe.

"Whoa." She blinked.

"Pull them up, I'm sure you're weirded out enough- ah!" She gasped as Malikah firmly grasped her. The warm hand felt amazing around her shaft.

"I'm more used to this." The blonde used her other hand to retrieve the lube for later, "It's quite long. If it was thicker I wouldn't be able to do much."

Bakura could barely believe her nonchalance about this. Shouldn't she be surprised that she had a y'know! Her girlfriend was technically still a boy down there and she just breezed past it!

"I'm going to start. I don't mind hair pulling as long as it's not too soon."

Before any response could be attempted, her oddly skilled tongue danced along the head, "Have you done this before!"

Malikah looked up, tongue hanging from her mouth, "Wha?" She looked stupid but Bakura found it kind of hot.

"Have you done _this_ before?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yea, sometimes." She smiled then brought her cock into her mouth.

Bakura panted in ecstasy. Shit, this was the first time she was blown. Usually, the lights were off and she'd play her dick off a fleshy dildo. This felt great though. Even better knowing she didn't have to hide her real self in the darkness.

She grabbed her breasts in support. The overwhelming pleasure only became better the deeper Malikah went. She gazed down, brushing those golden bangs from her face. The girl returned the look. She slowed down, staring up at her with amethyst eyes. Mouth lying on her head, she reached and held Bakura's hand. She closed her eyes and plunged to the base of her cock.

Bakura screamed, trying so hard not to buck up and hurt her, "FUCK! OH GODS YES!" She could _feel_ the back of her throat. It was so tight and wet!

Malikah bobbed her head slightly, fucking her own throat. She loved the sobs that escaped Bakura. It didn't hurt as much as it was a bit uncomfortable. If she relaxed, it was a cakewalk to…other things. She grabbed her girlfriend's hip, urging her to thrust.

"I don't want to hurt you!"

Malikah slid her dick from her mouth, drool dribbling from her lips, "I'm fine! Go ahead!" She resumed her sucking and Bakura slowly gave in to her lust.

Grabbing Malikah's golden locks, she pushed her back down to the base. The blonde moaned, sending vibrations all throughout Bakura's body. She was going to get addicted at this pace.

She thrust up into Malikah's throat, feeling herself lose control. It was amazing! Her throat wrapped so tightly around her, it was like heaven. She pulled the blonde away, "I going to come!"

Malikah grinned, "Come for me~ Let it allll out." She leaned down and licked her balls, nipping and sucking.

Bakura jerked herself off, biting her lip. She felt her whole body shake until a rush of tension flowed through her then out. She came onto her own stomach.

"That was so hot." Malikah giggled, crawling up to her face.

They kissed. It was messy, wild. Their teeth clanked together and their tongues moved to their own accord. Bakura relaxed into the kiss, feeling herself cool down.

This was all in vain as Malikah reached down to stroke her once more.

"Shit. Again?" She panted.

She smirked, "Who said we were done?" She rhythmically rubbed, "We are even so I think it's time we both had fun."

"I can't get it up that quickly."

Bakura was a scarlet color. It was cute despite the fact her dumb dick was ruining Malikah's fun.

"Hmmm." She wasn't going to kill her wrist trying to get her off, "You need stimulation but we need something to do in the meantime." She conjured the filthy recesses of her mind. She strolled through her mental library of sex positions. None did the trick until…how lovely!

Malikah turned towards Bakura's bottom half, straddling her. 69! The easiest way for both to give and take. And by the reaction she received from her girlfriend's penis, it was a good view from back there.

"You are a fucking freak…I love it."

She beamed. Finally her talent was acknowledged! Bakura groped her ass, spreading her open and giving a pleased whistle.

"This should be illegal. Sexiness should not exist on this level."

What a word sleuth. Malikah was so ready to…she had to finish preparations!

"Thanks for the meal." She took Bakura into her mouth once more. She stroked and sucked the way she was taught. It was so easy to do at this point. Bakura had other ideas, distracting her from giving pleasure.

The grey haired girl moaned, licking Malikah with a broad tongue. She kissed her clit and jabbed that sensitive area with her tongue. She noticed that the blonde slowed her sucking. This was driving her wild huh? Well that meant she should please her queen more.

She smirked, rubbing her finger around her entrance yet carefully not inserting it. Malikah squirmed a bit to try and make her go deeper. She wasn't going to let that happen.

The teasing lasted too long. Moments of edging and denial left the blonde pissed. As soon as Bakura was up and ready to go, she was too.

"You're gonna get it for all that teasing."

Bakura was never really nervous during sex until now. Malikah hovered on top of her. She looked embarrassed yet determined.

"Moment of truth."

"I won't move a muscle. Go at your own pace."

The blonde nodded, "Yup, okay." She looked down and lowered her herself, feeling Bakura prod her. She could hear the small gasp escape her lips.

She pushed herself farther down, "Hn." It was weird. Different. Hot.

Lower. Lower. Slow and steady. She felt skin touch skin and knew the hardest part was over. She felt hands gently hold her hips.

This was foreign. This soft, thoughtful touch. It only made her more resolved in the fact she wanted them both to feel good.

She moved. Riding slow and steady, she closed her amethyst eyes in concentration. It wasn't easy, especially with Bakura hitting her so deep. She felt nails dig into her skin.

"Bakura?" She reopened her eyes only to see Bakura clearly strained.

"Sorry, this pace is killin' me."

Malikah understood, "Shh, relax. I'm going to speed up and I would not like to get hurt." She warned.

"Of course." Bakura nodded.

She did as promised and quickened her pace. The bed creaked in sync with the slapping of skin.

"Fuck!" She cursed between her moans.

Shit, it was deep.

Malikah leaned down and kissed Bakura to keep herself quiet. They linked hands in a soft embrace. Malikah felt a bliss she never felt before. Her heart was in it this time. Her heart. Her heart was beating for once, working overtime in fact. Her old friend gave up years ago at feeling anything. Bruised and beaten, it was left to die.

Somehow this idiot. This perverted imbecile warmed that shriveled and neglected husk of a heart. Bakura nursed it to this, unknowingly.

"Malikah!"

Was that her? She could barely tell who she was anymore.

"I going to-ah!"

She didn't care who she was anymore.

"Bakura," It was a whisper lost in the passion.

* * *

Bakura sat up, body not wanting to cooperate. The daze of sex was always a tranquilizer. Honestly she'd love to lie down again.

She had to leave though. She didn't want to, fucking had to. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was only meant to woo her a bit to have great sex but…

She rubbed her temples.

Why?

Why did Malikah smile so bright? Why did she pretend to care so well? She must have been an actress. Had to have been for her to feel this torn.

The image of her hair covering them like a canopy of liquid gold. Her skin flushed and glistening. Her touch hot and inviting. Her eyes…saddened and tortured.

Bakura looked to the window. An angel reaching for the sky to return home. That angel had a suitcase and a trench coat. Her wings were missing yet the moon became her halo.

Mesmerized by the beauteous sight, she almost forgot that nothing could fly without wings. She almost forgot nothing that beautiful can be good. She almost forgot angels never walked among the earth. They might get stuck.

Reality returned to her. "Malikah?" She gasped, "Malikah!"

Bakura jumped to her feet and ran. Arms hooked around her waist, she hoisted the crazed girl off the railing of the balcony, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She screamed, panting. She grabbed her shoulders, shaking her.

Malikah looked past her.

"What were you doing, Malikah?"

"I…I was trying to catch a star." It was a mumble but Bakura heard it loud and clear.

"What?"

"To wish on it. It seemed so close, just beyond my reach but…" she trailed off.

She didn't understand. Could have died! Was she crazy! "Why?"

Malikah's shoulders dropped, her eyes glazed over, "To make this easier." She gestured to Bakura's clothed figure. It wasn't herself but the fact she was dressed. Malikah knew she was leaving. By the looks of it, she was too.

"It hurts. My heart hurts." She whispered. Her tone was disbelief, amazed, "Why is this so hard?"

Bakura couldn't answer that clearly, "I think we stayed together far too long. We're not strangers anymore."

" _Bakura~" Malikah smiled, "Smile, darling! Say cheese!" She giggled under the sun, her hair flapping in the gentle breeze, "I want to remember you long after our time together!"_

The girl held her head in her hands, "I know. I never thought of you as a stranger though," She turned her head and basked in the light of the ghostly moon, "From first encounter, you were different to me. You weren't a passive grey blob. You…saved me. You pretended to care."

"So did you."

" _Bakura, you were having a nightmare so I crawled in your bed. I would usually stuff your mouth with a sock but…it was cold." Her highness scoffed, "Don't look so happy. I'm not doing it again. Well, unless you beg, darling."_

"Then you know how it feels when the act leaves the stage, when it becomes real. It felt good to feel…acknowledged. I liked feeling valid for once. You taught me how I want and deserve to be treated. No one has been so…kind in my life! I suppose you reminded me that humanity has a few good ones left. I…I am so happy I met you." Malikah held her hands over her chest, "The memories we made. I could never forget them. I think you will stole my heart. No, you won it!"

"Won…it?"

Bakura was shocked the girl felt this way about her. She was shocked that _she_ made Malikah feel this way. Most people didn't think so highly of her. Actually, no one thought highly of her so she never treated others with compassion.

"Don't get cocky but you were my first love."

Bakura wanted to reach out, touch her, comfort her, anything. The pain would be too great. She couldn't even say it back. The words were caught in her throat.

_Malikah poked her forehead, "Hey, dummy. If you want to kiss me just ask instead of creepily drinking after me. I might actually want a kiss every now and then! Now? Hm, only if you hold my hand the rest of today!" She giggled._

If she touched her, she'd want more. She hoped she wouldn't get addicted to Malikah but that proved futile. She couldn't give into temptation. Memories just kept bombarding her.

" _Bakura~"_

No.

" _Bakuraaa~"_

NO!

Malikah turned to her, her brows furrowed, "Why are you crying?" She reached out and the same invisible wall kept her from comforting Bakura, "Please stop crying." She begged.

She couldn't.

"Don't cry! Please!" She felt her own tears plead to be released, "We both have to leave! We both have lives to return to, this was just a little vacation. It's time to go home now."

Home. That old house with the watermelon patch where the sky was the most beautiful shade of blue and each cloud was like cotton. The sun shone on it like nothing else could. And there in the shade was she. And, according to her dreams, was Malikah.

"No." Bakura finally spoke.

"What do you mean? Listen, I'm a fugitive. It's not safe with me, I'm not getting you in trouble! I have to go before they search harder-"

"Shut up!"

She did, looking as hurt as she felt.

Bakura, taking a deep breath, met her stare, "Malikah. I don't care." Before any response could be made the girl continued, "I don't care about what we left behind. I don't care why they want you. I don't care where we've been. I only care about us." She slowly connected their hands, breaking the spell, "Here and now."

The blonde shook her head, face in anguish, "No, no, no. We can't."

"We can. We definitely can! You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met! Your laugh is gorgeous but your cackle is better! I love that you love animals and talk to them more than people. I get hard when I see you humiliate men for being jerks. You're honestly so strong and elegant at the same fucking time it kinda scares and arouses me! I have never met anyone like you, you are the one person I'd do anything for! I not only want you but I think I need you!"

"We can leave the past behind…forever. We can run away forever! We can escape every trauma…together. Just like we've done." Bakura sighed, "Just you and me! Because you're my only joy!"

Malikah was red, completely sheepish. Her eyes were wide and her face was dumbfounded, "Are you proposing to me?!" She screamed.

Bakura was taken aback, shocked at her own declaration of dependence, "I-it sounds that way but uh I uh didn't want to rope you in. Marriage…you stay loyal, live together, wash clothes and shit, uh sleep in the same bed." She blinked, "Guess I do want to marry you."

Malikah held her face in her hands, hiding her stupid blush. It was so hot out all of a sudden!

They awkwardly sat there, cooling off from that fiasco.

"Wanna go back to bed?" Bakura asked.

She nodded, not wanting to speak anymore in fear of a heat stroke. They stripped of their clothes, climbing into bed once more. Malikah held her close, using her own chest as a pillow.

"You're signing up for a life of turmoil with me. You can turn back."

The grey haired girl shrugged, "Can't be that bad with a lovely lady like yourself by my side. I think I'm good."

"Be serious. Am I worth it, Bakura?"

That was tough, " I won't know for sure but I feel like this- 'us' is right. Here and now, just like you said."

Malikah smiled, "Yea, here and now." She leaned down and pecked her cheek, "Rest up. You'll need your energy with me." She recited from the other night, "Oh and Bakura?" She stroked her hair.

"Mm." She nuzzled into her, enjoying the warmth.

"I like big diamond rings. I suggest you go back to work."

She sighed, chuckling, "Yes, dear." What a tyrant.

Bathed in the silver light of the moon, they were washed clean of fear. And each glimmering star whispered, You're welcome. As they burned bright above, happy to see the wish they granted come true.

 


	5. I Started A Joke to See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malikah has to confront her choice to stay with Bakura, despite the warning given to her. Both girls must battle their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two part chapter because the bitch was long af. I like to resolve conflict quickly as possible but the word count would have killed someone.  
> The chapter is inspired by: I Started A Joke by the Bee Gees and See You Again by Tyler the Creator  
> Warning: this chapter has mentions of past rape, there's some gore, violence and misgendering. So a heavy fucking chapter.

Chapter 5

Malikah was uncomfortable, the day after… was too sensitive down low. She sat with her legs crossed, sunglasses on and baseball cap low. She looked like a train hit her. And when it found out she survived, it came back to finish the job.

"Don't look so obliterated. I feel it too. Maybe we shouldn't have gone at it so much."

"I didn't penetrate."

Bakura blushed, grinning, "Sorry bout that, princess." She sipped her coffee. No matter the attitude, at the end of the day…. She got her dick wet. That's all that mattered.

"I said not to go so deep and you pushed me to my limits."

"I SAID SORRY!" She screamed.

A few passerbyers looked their way. Malikah kicked her leg, frowning. "I'm going apartment hunting." She held the teacup to her lips, "You can come but your opinion will mean jack shit to me."

Bakura shrugged, "I'm not big on home interior, sue me."

Malikah sighed, "Anyway, we can meet soon at around three. The home tours are an hour each so we can go get something to eat afterwards."

"What type of apartment are you looking for?"

The blonde scowled, "Mind your business." She did not want to say they were two room apartments. That would insinuate that Bakura had a room in her home. She didn't! Not over her dead body!

Bakura rolled her eyes, "You should be nicer to me. I am your fiancé." She grinned, teasing Malikah over the little proposal last night.

"I want to dismember you." She growled.

"Kinky." She sipped her frappe, "Should I get a vagina?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

The blonde scowled, "Why the sudden topic change?"

"Well…we had sex right? It was probably weird because I'm still not completely girl."

"Nope. I didn't care. Still don't." Malikah fixed her bra strap.

"Not in the slightest?"

"Couldn't care less. Do what you want." She couldn't quite get the damn bra to feel right.

Bakura wasn't sure if she should be concerned or relieved at her leniency. Of course it was a breath of fresh air, especially after the criticisms of the past. Mostly Yami and her Grandfather's shitty insults but she digressed. There was still something on her mind.

"Why?"

Malikah sighed in annoyance at her bra and Bakura, "It's your body! I couldn't give a damn if I had one. If ya get it, teach me how to eat it. If ya don't, I'll just do what I'm used to. Stop complicating shit, you gremlin!"

"I'm being considerate, whore!"

"Save your considerations for a bitch who cares. As long as I'm getting fucked, your doodads don't diddily matter."

"You're a real fucking gem! Are you going to finish playing with your tits!"

"Playing! You think these are a fucking game! This is war! You'd never understand."

"I'm a C cup."

Jealously boiled in her veins of the average boob size. Not too much, not too little. FUCKING PERFECT!

Malikah glared at her, "You're so deplorable. Simply awful."

"You like it like that. Do I make you randy, baby?"

Austin Powers references was where she crossed the line. Malikah up and left, intent on finding a home. Sadly, for both of them.

* * *

 

"This lovely old fashioned building has been around since the Edo period. It has been remodeled for a classy modern look."

Malikah yawned. She didn't care about the fucking exterior or it's history.

"Boring spiel, right?"

She glanced next to her to see a man in casual clothes. He stood nonchalantly against the wall of the building.

"I suppose." She didn't socialize with random men. Most assumed she was a whore or something. She was a whore but not a cheap or easy one.

"I'm going to take a smoke break, want to join me?"

She turned to him, "I don't smoke." She was far too meticulous about her beauty to do such a dumb thing, "Thanks though." She heard the group move beyond them.

As she turned to follow them, a hand grabbed her arm.

"This ain't the please touch museum, hands off!" Before she could reach around to defend herself, more hands grabbed her. Covering her mouth, they pulled her backwards. She chopped on the rough and dirty hands.

"You cunt fucking shit weasels!"

"Diabound said she'd give us a good fight but damn!"

Malikah struggled against the men but all her efforts halted as she felt something hard hit her skull. The pain took her over as she fell, a loud buzzing sound pierced her ears. Brutal blows followed after the ringing of her ears. A kick to her stomach, legs and all between and beyond.

She put all her strength into getting up, making it onto her knees, "I will slaughter you!" She glared up at the disgusting swine.

"What the hell is this bitch!"

She grabbed the nearest leg.

"Get the bats!"

Another blow to her head, put her out of her misery. She couldn't move anymore. It wasn't over though, no not in the slightest! She would kill every last fucker! The sacrilege of her temple…THEY'D PAY.

"She's still conscious?!"

"Fuckers…I'll..." She fainted on that empty threat.

* * *

 

Bakura played her guitar for hours at their meeting spot. It was sunset by now. It pissed her how late it was. Malikah was always late but never like this. She knew she would come but a sick thought passed her mind.

Maybe she wasn't coming back.

Bakura let out a nervous chuckle.

No. She wouldn't. She just said last night that they would stay together. Right?

She sat and waited. She continued to play the same notes as anxiety hit. Phew, she might have actually been worried! What a weird feeling! It felt so strange!

Maybe it was time to look for her. It was already nighttime, she might have gotten lost. Yea, Malikah was stubborn and might've not asked for directions. She saw a food truck from earlier closing up. Old guy might have seen her.

"Yo, pops!"

"You kids nowadays are so disrespectful."

Bakura rolled her eyes, "Yea, sure! I'm looking for a girl," she raised her hand above herself, "Ye high. Black bob."

"You have to be more specific, kiddo."

She groaned, "Lavender eyes, flawless skin," she brought her hands way out in front of her, "Tits this big!"

"I'm more of an ass man myself."

"Bodacious booty! Like two beautiful melons wrapped in a pair of skin tight leggings."

The man beamed, "Ah, yes! The prostitute!" He recalled, "She was batting her lashes at me for a dango. She rushed off to an open house I believe."

"Where?"

"Down the street by the train. The old apartment building. That crusty thing needs a touch up."

She ran off. That ancient fart wasn't nagging her ear off. Nope, not happening hoe. She marched her chiseled ass right down the street.

She searched and searched for hours upon hours. Malikah wasn't anywhere to be found. She vanished. Bakura wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't call the police, she didn't have friends to give her advice. All she had was her family. Eww. Maybe this was the perfect time to ask Grandpa for a favor.

* * *

 

These children were running through the waves of the bank. They frolicked upon the shore, chasing each other. Malikah watched the small child chase the raven haired girl. The little darling could never catch her. Oh she tried, she never could though. The raven haired girl finally waited for her and they stood equally, leaving.

Malikah noticed that even after catching up…the girl was still behind her. Maybe she became comfortable being a step behind her. It was easier that way.

Malikah herself felt the sea rush over her.

"Are you even alive?"

The beach disappeared and the sea was merely a steady stream pouring on the side of her face. Her willpower to move was diminished, nothing mattered.

"Get up. I see you opened your eyes!"

Malikah looked above her, seeing two men.

"Did you drug her?"

"Just to keep her calm."

She didn't care. She looked back to where the girls were.

"Bitch, at least give us something."

She felt the man kick her but her mind was in a far away place. Hot and filthy, scary and merciless. Oh that far away land…

"It will wear off."

Waves as gentle as a mother's warmth. A touch she lacked. There was no mother in that far away land, no soft caresses, no god. There was nothing kind but the ocean.

The water looked so blue as she left without goodbye to the sea that lulled her so tenderly to sleep.

So blue…that sweet, sweet sea.

* * *

 

"Wake up, its time to eat."

Malikah clenched her fists held by the cuffs. Her arms ached being held up by chains connected to the wall behind her. Her knees were numb being in the same position for so long. She felt like a wild animal.

"I wasn't sleep." How could she?

Her arms hurt when she moved, they were pulled so hard they might fall off.

"Good."

She heard something click and her arms were released to her side. If there was a god hopefully his pity lasted as she fell over.

"Eat."

A bowl was kicked her way. Rice. Just rice. She picked up the chopsticks that sat atop the bowl.

She looked at the man and saw a pig. After blinking, his head returned to a human. It scared her. She hasn't taken her meds in a while. Those things kind of kept her mind from running wild. Especially when she was stressed.

"You've got a pretty face, it looks sexy smudged in makeup."

She rolled her eyes, "To each, their own."

The guy stood over her, "You making fun of me?"

"You clearly don't know the saying. It is the polite way of saying 'Good for you, I don't give a shit.'"

He pulled her hair and forcing her to face him.

"I'll break that pretty little face of yours."

She saw a fleshy pink head stare at her, snout right before her face.

Malikah cringed as a headache came on. Her vision became blurred. She turned away from him too fast, falling over. She covered her face with her hands.

No, no, no! She panted.

"Mm~ what gorgeous legs." She felt the hem of her skirt fly up.

It was just like before. She didn't need to look at the man touching her this time. There was no purpose of knowing his face, the sound of his voice, color of his suit. She didn't have to hunt down her prey. No, this time it was right here.

He pulled the band of her underwear.

This time…she already knew how to butcher pigs.

* * *

 

Malikah lied on her side, hands wet with gooey liquid, her hair sprawled about her. The bright yellow light from beyond made her cringe. She crawled backwards, away from the light.

"What the fuck! Diabound! Come quick!"

She heard the feet of many pound closer and closer. She raised her hand to get his attention.

"STAY STILL, BITCH!" A metallic clanking noise hit her. He cocked a gun.

Malikah scoffed, "Calm down, I can't even reach you."

The footsteps stopped and the light glaring down at her was now replaced by horrified eyes.

Diabound stood stoic, cold and hardened by the horrors of his past. He seemed numb to seeing a girl covered in blood, the floor littered with paintings of hearts with said substance. Her hair clung to her face like a bouquet of sunflowers growing from a weed. A stiletto and ceramic bowl sat covered in blood. The corpse bludgeoned and pierced to death.

"Tighten the chains and teach her a lesson." He said.

His men went to work earning the animalistic cries of a caged beast.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL! HA, I'LL PUT YOUR CLAN INTO EXTINCTION!" She screamed, struggling against them.

"SHUT UP!" They kicked her in the gut.

She coughed in pain. She caught Diabound's coal like eyes, "OLD MAN, YOU MIGHT AS WELL KILL ME NOW! YOU'LL REGRET LETTING ME LIVE."

"Who would give a monster like you the pleasure of dying so easily?" She smirked at that.

Malikah panted. Her grin never left her face, "You should. You definitely should! Because I'm stronger than you!"

"Stronger than me?" He strode forward and pushed his shoe into her throat.

"Mhm~" She giggled, "So much more."

"How so?" He pushed harder.

The teen wheezed, "Y…you have something you care a-about. Be it yourself…o..or your group."

He rolled her neck beneath his foot, "That makes me weak?"

She gasped, eyes fluttering, "I…don't. No r-r-restraint…no consequences...m. matter. Ah, I lack..sel..f. pe…preservation.." She lightly chuckled, obviously about to lose all air, "Yo..u can't st..op me." Her face twisted into a wicked grin only a shinigami could muster.

Finally her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

This girl was…disgusting. He'd only seen someone like that once before.

" _I'm going to marry your master! I want him so he's mine!"_

That bitch from all those years ago.

" _YOU THINK YOU CAN KEEP US APART! HA, I'LL RIP YOU APART!"_

Diabound rubbed his temples. He couldn't let time repeat itself. Only the master and himself made it out last time. The group had to rebuild from nothing because of that woman!

He looked down at the girl.

She wouldn't wipe away everything they had worked for!

He raised his foot above her neck.

She wouldn't hurt this group, she wouldn't hurt his family!

He'd erase her from this world. He'd bury her white hair six feet under like he did twelve years ago!

His morals were washed away in a fit of rage. With all his might he stomped down, hearing a snap.

"Boss, you okay?"

He turned to his subordinates, forgetting they were there.

"I'm fine."

"You broke the floor boards."

He looked down. He missed her neck.

"Diabound, the boss is looking for you."

"Dia, you okay?"

The man sighed. He needed a drink, "Drug her again."

* * *

 

After a night at an inn, Bakura decided to return to her grandfather's house in Kyoto. It was dull. Malikah wasn't there to tease or joke around. She just sat there. She didn't want her phone out. It didn't feel right to detach from the world, not when she had something so important to do.

It took a while but her grandfather agreed to talk.

"Gramps, I need you to find this girl." She slapped a picture of Malikah on the table. Bakura had stole a Polaroid camera on the trip from some hipster tourist. She took a few pictures of her girl sleeping but that was normal right?

The old man scowled, "I haven't seen you in months and when I do, you want me to find one of your little whores."

"Look at the photo. My bitch ain't  _little_. Help me find her. I think she's in trouble and I want to make sure she's not. She has been missing since yesterday."

He shook his head at his spoiled grandchild, "For what? You ask me of something and give me nothing. Explain to me why I should even care about this girl or your wish."

Bakura was pissed, "Why can't you just do it ya hardass!" A day had gone pass and that was enough to go to five cities away. She could be anywhere.

"I'm not a fairy, moron. I've done nothing but cater to your whims and look what good that has done us. You're spoiled, entitled, arrogant! You expect a silver platter to eat your cup ramen on!"

"I'm trashy and classy! Find her!"

"No."

UGH THIS OLD BITCH ASS- "I'll rub your back!"

"You have the hands of a farmer."

"Should I be offended?"

"Yes." He coughed into his kimono sleeve, "Bakura! I will think about your request if you accompany me today. I would then like to discuss resuming your lessons to properly manage the group. No more of this lesbian bullshit. You are a young man. You will present yourself as such. Do you understand?" He looked over and she was sleeping, "Hey!"

Bakura jolted up, "Wha! I'm awake!"

He glared at her, "Let's go."

She knew they would be out til nightfall. Gramps took his sweet ass time doing everything.

* * *

 

Oh that darling little girl. She found a nice pair of shoes in the mountains of trash that covered the border of their slum. She put the shoes on…Too big. The child stared at her feet in thought.

Malikah panted. This unfortunate one…

The girl picked up her shoes and ran to her sister. She held them out to the older girl. Oh, her face shone in joy! She hugged them to her chest. The girl ran off to try them on, leaving her sibling alone. The small darling looked down at her feet, no longer in a brainstorm but in nostalgia. Her bare feet, scrapped and scratched, sat upon the dirt road.

Malikah saw a look in her eye. A familiar look. A look of greed. That girl was imagining. Yes, she pictured slippers of gold on her feet, sandals of the finest leather, beautous red pumps. Oh, yes this child could see the future and it was paved in gold! And she'd give that to no one. The future was hers alone, she would own the future along with the world. She just had to claim her throne.

She just had to fight.

Malikah coughed, feeling a deep headache. It hurt! It hurt like a stabbing to her brain! Slicing, dicing! She hated it. It hurt too much! She had to retreat.

Her eyes closed, emptying her mind to rest.

* * *

 

Diabound burned to girl again.

"AHH!" Malikah screamed, trying to escape the feeling of flesh frying. This old shit head thought he could break her, he couldn't with this weak shit.

"Will you see Bakura again?"

She smirked, "What do you think?" Her body was covered in bruises. Her knees were covered in dirt, nails cracked and bloody from digging into wooden floors. It was hard to believe that a few days ago this was the same girl he met. 

He had a job to do though.

Diabound heated the metal rod over the candle, "Why won't you give up? Bakura would, if the tables were turned." He lied.

"Ha, like I care. This isn't about her. It's all about me, darling!"

He took the gleaming red rod and held it above her face, "If you're so selfish then why go through the trouble?" He moved it from her head and settled for her thigh.

Malikah shut her eyes close in pain. She could feel the layers of skin melting under the fiery heat. "I'm doing this for me." She whispered, panting, "I hate when assholes boss me around. In addition, maybe your young mistress can lick my wounds after this."

Diabound scowled, "I read your files. Malikah Issar, Egyptian teenager. Born in Alexandria. A real dump outside the city."

"The best of dumps."

"Mother died during child birth. Older sister, Ishizu Issar, became head of household. Household being a shack."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Then when you turned 12, money transactions entered your account by different men in large sums. A clear indicator of prostitution. No schooling so your middle school certificate is fake." He lit a cigarette, "And you have quite the back considering it's littered with scars. I admit it was a hard life yet don't make it harder. Leave Bakura alone and go back to your family. You said it yourself, you are both too hurt to truly accept each other."

She thrashed, causing him to flinch, "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Malikah screamed, "You think reminding me of my past will make me more inclined to give in! Ha, you're a bigger fool than I thought! My history is a dead story, read as you may but you'll come to find it has lost all value."

Malikah grinned, "Your little recap is nothing but a pesky reminder. It did nothing but harp what I could not ever forget. Story time is over, I would much rather be tortured." She whispered, "I could really go for an ice cream bar."

She wasn't taking this seriously and he had to give report on whether or not she'd give up. If she did not, he'd kill her. It upset him that he would have to murder a child yet she had such a smart mouth, he'd get over it.

"What if we killed them? Your family."

"They'd be dead, duh." She rolled her eyes.

Diabound rubbed his temples, "Would that send you packing?"

"Definitely not. I'd have no where else to go."

"You don't understand the severity of the situation." He decided to explain, "You will die tomorrow if you do not swear to forsake the young mistress."

"Your choice?"

"No." He admitted, "None of this is." These were orders. He didn't want to torture kids.

Malikah scoffed, "I know. Because we are besties. You would keep me longer."

She was a good weapon of war. She gave massive headaches.

"I do not want to see you die especially after reading your file." He shook his head, "No child should be raped."

Malikah struggled against her chains, "Rape? I WASN'T RAPED!" She bellowed, thrashing about against her chains.

"Yes you were, you were forced into prostitution by your father!"

She growled, "I gave him consent! I wanted to do it! I WASN'T WEAK!"

"Even if you didn't consent, you wouldn't be weak. You were a victim, you aren't weak."

"I'M NO VICTIM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" She needed no pity from this man! Or anyone! His sympathy was a mere nuisance more so than a comfort.

"You were. They hurt you in unimaginable ways."

"AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW?" Malikah fought against her bindings to shut him up, "It was business! I had my price just as every human being!"

"A life has no value."

She threw her head back laughing, "Tell that to the hit man, the human trafficker, the sweatshop worker! WE ARE ALL WALKING PRICE TAGS!"

"Is that how you cope?"

Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

"You think your dignity is worth cash?"

She tried to block him out. She did not want to reflect or repent. She was absolute in her ideology. It didn't matter what he thought. No one could change her mind. 

Why?

' _Malikah, you spend so much time out the house. I worry.'_

That sweet, gentle voice. She couldn't ignore that lovely voice. Her dear sister.

That was why.

"I did what had to be done." She whimpered, finally giving up. She crashed onto the wooden floors.

' _You have a bruise on your cheek are you okay? Here let me clean it, you wild child."_

"I sacrificed for her. My integrity…I lost it for her."

' _Sister, please, speak to me for once! I'm scared for you!'_

"And she never understood. She never should. That's how I know it was all worth it." Malikah stared off into that far away place, "We all have a price. Every person will sell their soul…It just depends on the circumstances." She closed her eyes.

It felt as if a spotlight atop of her had cut off. The show was over? Was her performance good enough?

A light softer than before beamed across the stage. A girl with grey hair and eyes of lilac. Her chocolate skin glowed like the sun. Her white suit, dapper and regal hugged her perfectly. She approached her, bouquet of roses in hand. Malikah moved to receive her yet she could not. Her gown seemed as though someone glued it to the floor. She tried to delicately pull it but alas. The girl handed her the flowers. They were simply gorgeous.

The stranger turned to leave though.

"Wait!"

Being ignored, she fought harder to chase the phantom. She couldn't escape her entrapment.

"Please, wait!"

Not a word reached the aloof beauty. She had to speak to her! She had to catch her!

She began to tear at the dress yet it did nothing about mobility. Nothing worked. She looked hopelessly to the bouquet in her hands. The thorns of the roses looked like daggers, she never remembered thorns resembling knives in size. Malikah even cut her fingers on closer inspection.

An idea popped in her head. She broke off a thorn, causing her hand to be sliced by its brethren. She cut the dress open down the side. It looked like her bottom half was in a cast. She stepped out of the dress, fully exposed. She looked down and her body had scars of new and old. A story of a flaming knife, burning cigarette, and bloody whip.

Flashes of light suddenly emitted from the crowd. Her heart stopped as she looked up.

Pigs. Pigs. Pigs in the audience, cheering and waving. They snapped their pictures and hollered in lust. Encore, they yelled in union. Stage left, two pigs brought out another iron clad dress.

They were going to doll her up just to make her take it all off. If it were up to them, she'd strip for an eternity. She couldn't. She wouldn't!

Malikah ran. She ran off stage into production. She dodged pig after pig trying to grab her as she ran like a whore in a horror movie. She ran as fast as her feet would take her. She glanced back.

Hoards were following her like a sea of filth!

She looked back ahead as she realized the narrow hallway she was in. A door ahead read 'EXIT?' in red light.

She felt like she wouldn't make it. The blonde was never that active and the exit seemed to only get farther.

"I just want to see her! I JUST WANT TO SEE HER!" Tears poured from her eyes, "GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK FOR ONCE!"

She closed her eyes and sprinted with all her might. And after a moment she no longer felt the cold tile beneath her feet. Yes, the floor was gone. And she fell.

She opened her eyes to see. Clouds and light blue. She passed by the fluffy tuffs of white. Skydiving with no parachute: innovative.

"Hi." She looked beside herself to see her mysterious admirer.

"Hi." She responded, shyly.

"Come here often?"

"We all fall from cloud nine on occasion." Malikah smirked.

"I like that."

"I like you."

"Am I your dream girl, beautiful?"

_I don't wanna_

"I feel like you're more. More than just a fantasy. Who are you?"

"I should ask you the same."

That hurt more the feeling of smacking into the ocean. Why? Why did it hurt?

* * *

 

Diabound approached the boss, "Sir, can I speak with you soon?" He had to delay the execution. Malikah did not deserve to die like this. In a mental facility, maybe but not tortured to death. She was a traumatized child not some gangster who should have been in her position.

The master of the group eyed him then nodded, "Later."

Bakura banged her head against the table, "I don't believe you have nothing!"

Days had gone by and no turn up. Diabound didn't like the bags under her eyes. She had not slept since the kidnapping. The brainwashing wasn't quite working. Bakura had faith that Malikah was a real person and not a con artist. It was sadistic and he knew it. Diabound hated this side of the boss. He did what he needed to for the clan. At the expense of all human decency.

"You ask us to look for a girl that doesn't exist and what do you expect!" The old man scolded, "She is a fake. Her name is not even real. No hospitals, schools or public affairs building have files on the girl you speak of. She does not exist, boy."

Bakura gripped her hair, "Yes she does! She does! Malikah Issar! She's real!" She yelled.

"No records of her then. What are the odds."

The girl Diabound watched grow up looked so defeated. So tired. All for that twisted girl. A part of him hated her for it. It wasn't her fault.

"You lost your money to a conartist."

"She wasn't. She was real. I…I" She slammed her fist on the table, "I know she's not some liar who robbed me. She wanted me for me. She still does where ever she is!"

Master scowled, "How narcissistic."

Bakura smirked, glaring at the old man, "I know but she knows that I'm thinking about her too. She knows she's what I most desire."

Diabound stared down at the child. He saw a determination that was never in her before. She was jaded from a young age, weary of the world and hoped for little. The metaphorical glass was always empty and she didn't want it filled. She cared about very little.

Bakura was never passionate. Nothing was a big deal to her. When she began her sex change, there was no announcement or fleshed out explanation.

'I'm not comfortable like this.' She stated and began to transition into womanhood.

He never saw eyes like these. Not on her at least but her father. His eyes were aflame as he yelled at his father on his wife's behalf. Just as Bakura yelled at the same man a decade later.

Diabound knew that…their fate was the same.

* * *

 

Malikah sat at the bottom of the ocean. She walked and explored the vast expanse of sand and found nothing interesting or helpful.

"I'll never find my way home." She pouted, "I don't know where home is."

"It was with me."

She looked next to her, "Si…ster?"

The little girl smiled. She sat beside the blonde and brushed her hair from her face.

"Hi, Malikah."

She beamed, "My darling sister!" She reached out to hug her yet the small child was no longer…small. She looked up, "How quick you've grown."

Ishizu, now older, simply circled around her, "The same to you. One thing still confuses me, why do you think I'm a child."

"What? You're my older sister, I never thought of you as a child!"

"Yet you still keep secrets to spare my feelings."

Her smile turned hesitant, "Who, me? Haha!"

"You did it to protect me when we were children. Now you're only protecting yourself in my name."

"I am afraid you'll worry-"

"You're afraid of the truth. Afraid of being vulnerable! Afraid of yourself! You won't say your troubles to me because that would be confirmation your problems exist!"

Malikah stared at the sand beneath her. She didn't want to hear this shit. Why couldn't anyone mind their damn business! It was making her mad!

"You have a right to regret the past."

That was it, "I don't! I chose to do everything on my own accord! I consented to everything!" She yelled, closing her eyes.

Ishizu stopped in front of her, "You told those men it was okay to throw you around! Barely a hundred pounds and they pumbled you like grown man. That was fine?"

"Stop it." She hissed. She didn't NEED A REMINDER!

"Being used as an ashtray. That was okay? You wanted to have those hot ashes smeared across your back? You wanted lashes and gashes! You wanted branding and poking like you were cattle!"

Malikah's eyes snapped open and she saw her legs and arms bound.

"As those bastards stood above you," Her eyes watered in fear as the shadowy figures looked down above her, "As they skinned you," She screamed trying to scurry away, "Sliced you up and threw away the ugly bits,"

Her vision blurred and when it cleared she saw pieces of flesh hanging on meat hooks. Blood dripped onto her face, "Those ugly bits were what made you whole. You'll never get them back. You are broken." She panted in utter exhaustion. The smell of blood and guts. Flesh surrounded her and it made her skin crawl and mouth water. She wanted to vomit.

"Most things can be fixed. You are beyond that." The meat factory morphed into an operating room. Ishizu stood over her, clad in stained scrubs as though she'd been working for quite a while. "All things can be recycled. That includes even the most difficult of things, such as yourself. Everything is recyclable when broken to its most basic components. You're just a girl at your core. One with emotions and feelings. Those are your basic ingredients."

She stared at her sister, sewing together her dismembered pieces, "Before your looks, wealth or anything else come into play…you're a girl. Who eats, breathes and bleeds as every other animal on the planet earth." Malikah felt each piece as her sister mended them back into place, "So, at our core we are the same…why don't you get to feel pain as the rest of us? Allow yourself," Ishizu helped her sit up. She stared into the mirror just beyond, "To be human."

Malikah felt her face, as she saw her reflection. "That's me?" She didn't recognize herself. Where was her extensions and acrylic nails? Where was the kohl and rouge? Where was the concealer for the scars and bags?

"Yes. That is you."

She looked into her own eyes. Maybe this was the first time she looked herself in the eyes. "I look…tired. I look sad. I look hurt."

"Are you?"

She stroked a lock of her hair to comfort herself. Her locked heart became unhinged and the cobwebs were dusted away.

"I am." She finally admitted, tears in her eyes, "I am."

Her sister held her as she sobbed, "And that's okay..."

* * *

 

Diabound sat next to the girl. She was sleeping but when woken she wasn't coherent. She mumbled about pigs and butchers. She said she didn't want to clean anymore.

He wished she was in a hospital now. She had a fever and a head wound. It didn't matter much anyway. He had only gotten her a day more.

" _I permit you one more day. I doubt her changing her mind though. She hasn't surrendered after days of torture."_

" _Maybe a week is better. She is a regular girl, I am sure she'll break." Diabound was trying his best to persuade him._

" _No. She is like that whore, Sanura, who stole my son. She's stubborn and manipulative. I would rather the events of the past, stay the past."_

It was not Diabound's place to argue. A day is all he could get her.

"I..miss…you." She whispered, trapped in a dream.

Sadly, he knew exactly who and it hurt him.

* * *

 

Malikah was falling with company once more.

"You come here often?"

The stranger smirked, "Just when there's angels plummeting."

"You could bother to tell me who you are."

"Give and you shall receive."

"I'm a girl. Just a sad little thing with curves. Maybe you can cure my loneliness?"

"Maybe I can." The girl started to crumble into ashes, "But I'm not a mere tool to ease your boredom. Do you mean it when you say you love me?"

"I do."

"Prove it."

She was gone.

* * *

 

Diabound opened his eyes as the girl next to him shifted.

"Ugh, my head." Malikah grumbled.

"You're awake." He sat up.

"I wish I wasn't. I feel like shit." She looked it too.

The man handed her an apple.

"Poisoning your dear princess?" She weakly sat up, her hands shook violently. The fever and shock of blood loss was the most likely cause.

"I wish I thought of that but no."

She grinned, "Me too." She bit into the apple, "We going for another round of torture?"

"Today is your execution day."

"Really? Mine? Why aren't you dragging me out of here?"

"I got it moved to tomorrow."

A chuckle, "Like me huh?"

"I need things answered." He said, running a hand through his hair.

Malikah raised an eyebrow, "Oh." She bit into the apple, "Sure, whatever."

"Foremost…who are you?"

She smirked, "Isn't that the million dollar question!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any confusing parts especially for Malikah's hallucinations. I normally would italicize those if it were a dream. They are not. It's her dissociating and they are completely real to her despite being dreamlike. Tune in soon for part two!


	6. To See You Again, I Started A Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malikah and Bakura's pasts are explored farther and the truth is revealed about the incidents plaguing them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once more! Welcome back! These chapters are once again inspired by See You Again and I Started A Joke. Here is the same playlist as before to go with the chapters:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzc-Vxb6G2puQhT4NwnRlDnMhegop-kR8  
> Warning:There is violence in this chapter! Mentions of past abuse.  
> Now please enjoy 'Girls' a poorly named fic.

Sleep never came easy in this place. The pain of abandonment kept her up at night. Bakura never felt welcomed here. Her grandfather looked at her oddly, picking the parts of his son that he liked and hating the parts of her mother.

She held up her hand. A dark, deep chocolate. She thought it was beautiful but around here no one else did. The confusion clear on everyone's faces as Gramps introduced her as his granddaughter. Whispers ensued about the strange looking child with skin like charcoal. That didn't bother her. The fact that her flesh and blood could not defend her was the problem.

He could not because it was strange to him too. Truthfully, he hated that she had her mother's complexion. It was like a reminder that his son betrayed his trust and their family for a woman from a land far away.

Bakura felt his distain for her. Even now she felt lesser in his presence. The small boy who sobbed at being accepted was gone, she was a big girl now. She didn't care as much but it still hurt.

He just couldn't accept her. More so now that she was a  _her._

" _When are you going to cut your hair? Is this phase almost over?"_

" _A girl? Your mind is just out of whack since your parents died. You haven't been right since my son and that whore mother of yours practically burned alive."_

She scoffed. He didn't try to console her. Never did. For someone who cared about 'family', he sure treated them like shit. He just made her so angry.

" _Forget about your damn parents! This gang is your family, you will focus on leading it. The past is dead."_

These memories were just making her upset. She wasn't even allowed to play guitar here! She was going to go crazy in this hellhole! Air guitar didn't get her off like it used to and she honestly didn't want to smoke. Malikah would have a hissy fit.

" _Oh great, another cancer stick! How about you actually get Xanax instead of destroying your lungs!"_

_Bakura sighed, watching her chop up vegetables even harsher than before she began smoking. She was making some fish dish from her homeland. "How about you stop stressing me out?"_

" _How about you grow a few inches!"_

" _How about you shrink a few so I can kiss you with heels on!"_

_Malikah looked over her shoulder, wearily, "Really?"_

_She didn't want to fucking blurt that out. Her tiny gay heart was ready to stop._

" _What a soppy bitch." She turned, revealing the gorgeous aesthetic of a woman in an apron, "I swear you say these things on purpose." She strode to the table, hips swaying in a hypnotic way, "I don't know how else you could conjure up things that make a girl like me blush." Malikah smirked, "So cute."_

_Bakura's brain short circuited as she sat on her lap. Lips brushing against her own._

" _If only you didn't smell like a toxic gas factory_ _, I could thank you properly. For hours and hours."_

Boy, did she cut back. And she wasn't going to start back up if it meant more sweet loving. Malikah was clearly manipulating her with her godly beauty but phew did it feel great! Her mouth felt cleaner since cutting back.

**Knock! Knock!**

Bakura was thoroughly fucking confused, sitting up.

A letter was in her doorway and in a red envelope. That was never good. That was bad. Approaching it slowly, she was hesitating because if it was anymore bad news she might explode.

She picked up the letter, "Fucking hell is it at this time." Tearing it open, a post it note fell out.

_Meet me at the docks at 7:00 pm. Hide in the locker of the warehouse. The girl will be there. Do not come out until the signal._

Someone was fucking with her. This had to be a sick joke. Right? Maybe it was one of the gangsters pulling a prank? This couldn't have been real! Who puts a post it note in an envelope!

Then again her life was fucked enough. Why not throw a little mystery in there?

Bakura wasn't the patient type, nor the sacrificing type. She was going to be PISSED if this wasn't real.

Though... if there was a chance that she could help Malikah, it was worth it.

Her worry coated words rung in her ears.

" _Am I worth it?"_

Who knew she'd get an answer so quick? The hesitation of before was gone. There was no time to 'wait and see' as she answered before. Now, she had her response.

"I'm going home."

And home was Malikah. Not this shitty wooden structure meant to cage her, not some crap apartment in the city. Not even her parent's old place. That was merely a house. Not a home…at least til she brought Malikah to it.

This little vacation sucked ass and it was time to go where she belonged. That was by Malikah's side.

She hoped this note wasn't a trick. She needed it not to be. It was her only lead.

"I'm going to see you again."

* * *

 

Malikah ran through the sunflower fields, searching, "Please! I need to speak to you! It's important!" She yelled.

"More important than the scenery?"

A gust of wind flew through her. It nearly took her off her feet, "Ah!" It whisked away every flower. Every ounce of life was gone. She looked around this empty field, these barren lands, and found no comfort in the dry cracked earth.

"I still need to speak to you despite the unfavorable landscape."

"What about?"

She whipped around to the voice.

The dark skinned beauty sat idly on a cloud sitting ground level. Malikah walked over to her, slowly in fear of scaring the poor girl. She sat before her, crossed legs.

"This is the first time we're not falling." She observed.

"You've stopped?"

"I could never stop falling for you." She smiled, "Though there are a few people who wish to stop me."

The girl tilted her head, listening.

"I will die tomorrow." The blonde fiddled with her thumbs. "This is our last chance together."

"That's…sad."

"Yes, I know. This could be it. I, uh, can you do me one last wish?"

"Sure, Blondie."

Malikah hurt inside with that nickname. It was because it came from her, wasn't it? It was from the real person, not this manifestation. Her dream girl was only in her dreams. Was this even a dream? It was too real. Too meaningful.

Tears stung her eyes, she stared at her hands on her lap. Little holes sat in the ground. She plucked a piece of cloud and rung it out over the possible seeds. Beautiful flowers immediately popped up. They were so pretty in their many shapes and colors.

She had something to request though.

Malikah seized a gorgeous yellow flower, "Can I have one last kiss?" She held up the flower.

She looked up meeting cold, lavender eyes. She gently grasped the small flower, staring at its many petals. "A Dahlia. I wonder if you know what you promise. I won't let you take it back." She leaned forward.

Fingertips gingerly brushed against each other, traveling along skin. Malikah rested her hands on her shoulder. She felt her own face cupped.

The tears wouldn't stop.

"Just one kiss goodbye? I just want to be happy."

A giggle, "My sweet, sunflower…"

Malikah felt the floor beneath her crumble.

"I'll fulfill your wish…"

She fell through the earth, screaming. Her heart fell along with her body. Darkness surrounded her at every angle. Butterflies in her stomach turned into a bee hive. Panic took over her body as the cold, black air filled her lungs. She hit the ground with a hard slap. When would the nightmare end!

Darkness was the worst. Monsters lived in darkness. They lurked in shadows and searched for fleshy little girls. Evil, vile things. Mostly dressed in suits and ties.

Onto her knees, she crawled forwards. The pain felt like hammer to a nail. It didn't matter though. Nothing mattered. She had only felt this low after…the incident. She had returned to that dark place. Why?

She had to find light. No comfort could be felt until she found the light. She shivered in the freezing, damp darkness. The girl, tired, stressed, and strained, pushed on finally standing. Weaker and weaker, weary as she walked. She continued on to find the light, despite her body's decision to shut down.

She sighed, "Miles to go before I sleep." She quoted, "Miles to go before I sleep."

* * *

 

Diabound wasn't sure if tomorrow would come for the girl. Her body was in a state of shock. Her head injury was the main problem besides the wounds of torture he had to inflict on her.

He hoped she would pull through. Not just for the sake of an heir but for all who came in contract with her.

" _I'm the prodigy of Shadi. Member of the Jackals."_

Shadi, as all crooked men knew, was an asshole. This man was chaotic neutral to a fault. The only thing people truly knew about him is that he had a strange agenda sent by a higher power. He was a terrorist of sorts yet a definite cultist. He controlled most of the Middle East's organized crime.

" _Shadi trained me on a whim. I don't know why. He's kinda a dick who just does shit to fuck with people, I still don't know why he trained me."_

Believable.

" _Diabound. I left the Jackals. They are searching for me. If I turn up on the news dead, they will come for answers. They will destroy your clan. They will kill you, your friends, your family."_

He couldn't help but wonder aloud why they'd give a damn if a henchman was killed.

" _I was the leader of the Jackals: the Black Market Butcher. Heir to the throne of my region's crime ring."_

It all clicked into place.

Malikah was an odd and scary girl. He believed this to be due to trauma but it was because she was a crime boss. If the underground rumors were true, she had killed hundreds of men. By the ruthlessness of the murders, he assumed it was a man. How wrong was he.

* * *

 

_Diabound was still, barely breathing in front of the beast before him. Malikah continued eating her apple, "Yum!" She smiled._

" _You're the butcher."_

" _That's what people called me. I killed pigs." She explained as though discussing any trivial matter, "I wanted something cuter like Jack Rabbit. They don't kill pigs though."_

" _Pigs?"_

" _Yes. Pigs, bad men."_

" _Am I a pig?"_

_She looked over to him and he regretted the question. Her violet eyes, bright and blinding scanned him up and down, "No. That's why I like you. You're a wolf, a predator like myself. Not like most men."_

_He was confused, "Most men are pigs? Are they like prey?"_

" _No silly! Pigs are bad men. I killed them for work. Special ones are prey. The rest are just business." She chirped, "I personally hunted very special prey. Very vile creatures!"_

" _How did you do it?"_

_The grin on her face twisted into something devious, "Ha! I made them tea with a surprise! Then I watched them flop about and I returned a present they gave me. They felt everything but couldn't fight back."_

" _What present?"_

_She turned to the side, lifting her shirt up behind her, "My presents from them."_

_Diabound wouldn't be able to live with himself if he puked. It was ghastly though. The deep lashings and burn marks broke far too many layers. She would never heal. His report said her back was littered in wounds yet that seemed like an understatement._

" _Not pretty, I know. I remember each little gift. I was drugged but I remember. I never forget an animal."_

" _What animals were they?"_

" _The most dangerous and disgusting one. The one all should fear. They never sleep, always hunting for more, more, more." Malikah turned her head, looking over her shoulder, "The essence of evil. I have never met a beast so hellbent on destruction. We both know that frightening species."_

" _Humans." They whispered._

* * *

 

He had to end this. And fate would decide the rest. Hopefully, she lied in their favor.

* * *

 

Bakura played some edgy rock and roll in her earphones. The taxi driver looked pissed at the far location she gave him but shit she was paying the bill!

Probably.

She opened some game on her phone that she memorized the moves to. She needed a distraction. This was the most stressful situation she'd ever been in.

Besides, meeting  **HIM** again.

She had to do this though. It wasn't a choice. She had to get her girl. She exited out the game, switching to her photo gallery.

She didn't realize just how many were Malikah. It made her smile. She flipped through them and felt her heart swell.

It was strange. She never felt like this before. No one really mattered. She browsed through and besides Malikah there was nothing. Just memes and screenshots. No memorable moments. Just random shit that made her momentarily smile. Bakura never noticed how…empty she was. How truly cut off she was from the world around her. Malikah took her off autopilot. Heh, she reminded her that there was still a life beyond pain.

" _Am I worth it?"_

She was so worth it.

" _Bakura, do you think that years from now we'll look back and smile at this little trip? Do you think we'll laugh? Will we cry? Will we kiss our children goodnight and sleep to the thoughts of a lover long gone? Will we regret leaving? Will we regret moving on?"_

The thing was. She couldn't. She couldn't move on. Not like before. She couldn't even attempt to without seeing her. Even if just once more.

* * *

 

"It's time to get up-" Diabound stopped as he opened the door.

Malikah turned her head to the door, lips red and cheeks in rouge.

"How?"

She faced him. Lifting her robe, splattered in blood. A long scratch carved into her leg. He sighed.

"A long way to go for a slight change."

"I can see my hands. I'm pale. You've ruined me. I'm wasting away."

"You could go on a diet." He snarked. Fluff smacked him in the face.

A pillow. She threw a pillow at him. She was such a character. A mob boss, mass murderer, psychopath who could easily murder him with a shoe…hit him with a pillow.

"My full figure is delicious. If I was smaller, you'd see all the muscle and that'd put men in a state of unease. Not good in my line of work." She threw her hands behind her twisting and folding it into a braid, "Could I have a yukata? This bathrobe you put me in is so last year, darling." She joked.

Diabound shook his head in amusement, "You're going to die."

"What type of woman is executed in this? I'm a classy lady, dear. I would like to die as such. Is my purse somewhere in here?"

"The next room."

Malikah nodded, "Perfect, I would love my purse. A risk, I know. Look through, take out dangerous shit, and bring it please. I'd simply die if see without my face."

The irony.

He obliged her, throwing the bag at her.

"We throw Prada around here now?" She scoffed, "Men are such brutes."

"I thought I was a wolf."

Malikah went still, "Please. Don't." Her mind was finally feeling a bit stable, "That sends me into a…different place. A darker place." She smiled, "I'm sorry." She had finally returned to the real world, she wouldn't be sent back.

Diabound looked over the child. That's all she was: a mere girl.

"Will I ever see Bakura again?" She looked at him.

"I'm afraid not."

Malikah nodded, "I suppose she'll have to remain in my dreams." She moved on to transforming but he could tell her mind was still lingering on Bakura.

"Can I ask you about your relationship?"

Surprise. It was riddled on her face. She was suspicious. After a moment of examination and reasoning, she nodded. She gently patted beside herself on the bed, confirming her decision.

"When did this start?"

"I was on the train. Bakura saved me from a pervert."

"You could save yourself."

"Not without consequence. I haven't been a good girl here. I was so used to respect. When a man first touched me in a train, I broke his arm. It was on my record in school, plus a few other things. Another incident and I was expelled."

"So you sucked it up."

"Exactly. Bakura stepped in. Sat me down away from him. She talked to me. It kept me in reality. If I get stressed, I slip away. She just talked to me casually. I could tell we had a few things in common. Delinquency, social problems, etc. Though wary, I felt like I could trust her. I was being bullied and she gave advice. She even played a song. It was lovely."

He nodded, "She sings beautifully." She did ever since she could talk.

Malikah closed her eyes, "Too beautifully. Ah, what a sensation to hear her play music. I love it so much. I cried the first time, y'know?"

"You?"

She smirked, "Surprising, right? I was in such an awful state of mind. It just spoke deep inside of me. I was so overcome with awe. Someone like me finally after all these years yet seemingly perfect." She put coated her eyes with kohl, "I did not see her again until a week later. I suppose she was playing outside while I ran away from some problems. I fainted upon seeing her and she took me home. A sugar mama contract later and here we are."

"Sounds like her."

Malikah shrugged, "It somehow became more."

"Did you truly intend to leave her?"

She nodded, "Yes. For her good."

"Why?"

"I don't know who I am anymore. I was a queen, a peasant, a killer, a victim and a child all at once, in one lifetime. I don't know who the real me is. I don't know who she fell in love with. What if she sees a side she doesn't like? Can she truly accept ALL of me?" She girl drew wings on her eyes, silently then resumed, "I'm just a ball of instability. She deserves better."

He understood in a way, "What if she didn't want better? What if she preferred an imperfect you?"

"If I loved her, why let her accept less than the best? Even now, I want her to find a girl more beautiful than I. I want her to forget me and find true love." Malikah closed her compact mirror, "I believe in many false ideologies but here's the truest: a quote." She cleared her throat, "Sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of the one you love is by far the truest type of love."

"Admirable. Yet foolish and self destructive."

"You knew me so well. Diabound, I have lived my sad existence like this. Honestly, so have you. We give our soul to please our loved ours. But at this time, promise me you'll become selfish. You will put yourself above others whom you couldn't before. Do not make my mistakes. They lead me to my death."

"What about this situation? Seems selfish to me. You did choose to stay with her despite being warned."

"It seems that way. I gave up my life for a chance to feel loved. That is selfish."

He regretted saying that. It wasn't selfish in the slightest.

"I could have killed you and your men. I am trained in handless martial arts. I could have left and returned to her side." She held her face in her hands, "How could I live with myself? Slaughtering the only people who claim her. Knowing that she knew you all, it would be as murdering my own kin." Malikah threw her head back, hoping the tears would retreat.

Diabound clapped his hand on her shoulder.

"I want the world for Bakura. If only I could give her that much before I go. Maybe then this wouldn't be so hard."

Now he knew why Bakura was fighting for this girl. She was truly cared for by this goddess on Earth. An angel, wronged by mankind, yet compassionate towards their poor souls.

"Might I give you my last words?"

"Yes."  _Last_  hurt him.

She thought, staring at the wall beyond them, "I, Malikah Issar, would like to happily thank all who joined me during my time here. I…I only regret not being able to personally say goodbye. Circumstances are a bitch. I hope you remember the good in me though I know all of you ingrates will focus on the bad. Fear not, I am haunting you all. Behave and goodbye. Ta-ta, darlings."

Maybe not an angel but a good person at the least.

"I know you cannot tell Bakura this but know I…truly do love and cherish her. I wish her happiness beyond the amount I give her. I wish her peace of mind. I wish her the courage to feel comfortable in her own skin. I wish her true joy." Malikah smiled, radiantly.

He covered his eyes, feeling as though he was looking at the sun itself, "Ok." The ghost of a smile long forgotten crept onto his face.

* * *

 

The curtain call. Malikah swore her end would be more glamorous. A scarface shootout or a Marilyn Monroe death. Something more…cinematic.

Maybe this was always meant to happen. She was a very dangerous person. She killed for a living. Maybe this was the best for someone like her. She didn't value human life. She didn't harm innocents but she never cared about them either.

She wished she did but she lost faith in humanity.

She strode outside, thanking the guards who helped her descend the stairs.

Was that the sun? It had been days. She smiled up at the sky, loving the warmth caressing her skin. A majestic bird flew above them. How pretty! She waved at it.

"Enjoy your freedom, pretty bird! Go to the beach for me!" She yelled, laughing. "Bye!"

Inside the van, she emptied her mind. Just her and no reminder of past pain. A sweet little melody played in her head. She hummed and tapped her finger. It must have something she learned from the Granny next to their shack.

"How can you be so happy?"

A killer was going to finally get their just desserts. She had escaped her cult, she had escaped her home, now she'd disappear one last time.

She looked up. An older man, sat across from her, in a dingy suit and silver jewellery. She smiled, "Why mope? If this is the end of my story, let's make it a happy ending." The world was better off!

"At this point, it's more bitter sweet. You're one of the best people I ever had to kill, girly."

"Killed a lot?"

"Yup." He took a swig of his flask.

"Me too."

He didn't look surprised, "They deserve it?"

"Yup."

"Good girl."

Finally, someone speaking her language, "Yours deserve it?"

"I do what I'm told. I'm not sure. I would like to hope but deep down I know some people didn't."

She nodded, "I get that."

"Don't back down, kid. I know death might be scary, especially when it's right in front of you but keep smiling. Don't let the boss win."

Malikah smirked, "Rebellious~"

"Maybe. He's such a fucking radical. You're here for trying to fall in love and dying for it. I'm sick of this shit."

"Follow orders. Don't get killed off like me." She advised him.

"He's already violating orders by talking to you." The driver said.

The man sighed, "Cut me some slack."

"I'm not judging you. I wanted to ask her too. Do you want the radio on, miss?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

On went some pop music but the group collectively decided on classical. It played in the background as the men in the van spoke to spoke. It was nice to socialize after isolation, with a sprinkle of Diabound. To speak with those like herself, outcast from society. What a happy death day!

* * *

 

Bakura arrived at the abandoned loading facility. She looked around and nothing was around the building. There was honestly no door to enter through. The garage gate was down and the side door was locked.

"Fucking hell!" She huffed.

She stomped around again seeing a nice juicy hole, the perfect size for a munchkin like herself. She just had to jump in. It was actually pretty high for her. Like way too high.

She ran back and charged forward, leaping upwards. The metal cut into her hands as she dangled from the high. She must have been losing muscle since she met Malikah because she was having trouble with lifting herself.

"C'mon bitch!" She barked at herself, "Do it!" She felt the jagged wall pierce her hands, "If I do this, I might see Malikah!" That gave her extra strength, "She might even sit on my face!" With that incentive she practically flung herself through the hole.

"Yes, thank Gaga for this gift."

Bakura looked around, panting on the ground. It was a dusty, rusty space with loose chains and equipment for fishing just sitting around. A pretty weird place for a civilian so Malikah was taken by someone else. Maybe Yami's gang. She hoped it wasn't because this would start a gang war.

Checking the time, she decided to enter the locker fifteen minutes before the scheduled time. She had to get comfy. It was a nice fit but she couldn't see through the slits, so she grabbed a tin bucket to stand on. Deciding that was much better, in she went.

She looked at her phone and turned the sound off and dimmed the light. One fatale horror movie mistake was loud shit going off and giving away their location. She had outsmarted the monster! Binge watching slasher movies was a perfect idea.

The waiting game began. Lasting a few minutes, the noise of the garage gate signaled end game. A van drove inside and the lights were turned on. Bakura watched men enter and prepare a tarp in the middle of the floor.

To her surprise, her grandfather came through the doors. Geez, he was coming to save her too! Of course she'd take all the credit for the rescue mission but she had backup now and it was helping her get Malikah back!

"Get the beast out." Grandfather ordered the men.

A dog? They brought a dog?

"AH!"

What was that.

From the van came screaming, "LET GO OF MY HAIR." The men dragged a girl by her hair. Bakura tried to look at the girl but her face was the other way.

"Stop your yelling. No one here is listening to you."

The man threw her onto the tarp, her body smacking into the hard concrete.

"Hold her up so I can stand before her."

Two men did as told and held her in place.

"You are here because of your own stubbornness, child. This is the end." Bakura was confused then horrified as she saw her grandfather hold a pipe to the girl's face, "You, kid, will never see the light of day again. You'll never see your family and friends. All because you don't listen."

The girl looked up at the man, "Oh? Alright. Are you here to give me your villain monologue or kill me?" The earned her a swift hit to the jaw. She stumbled back into the men. Blood splattered the plastic tarp.

The old man glared at her, "It appears you have taken this as a game, Malikah."

Bakura felt her heart drop. No, it couldn't be.

Malikah observed the predators around her, each dirty and dusty face she had seen before in the underworld. The hustler, the gambler, the charmer, the muscle, the scapegoat. Everyone was here. She had an audience. "This is not a game. I never thought that." She smiled, standing straight, "This is a show of sorts. A play that is coming to an end."

Yes, this was her last performance. Let's give them a show to remember!

"The star must come to a tragic end afterall! Right, darling?"

"Don't romanticize this execution. There will be no kindness or mercy on you. You will receive the same death as a criminal. Though I will give you a choice."

"Chicken or fish? I don't eat chicken. So I pick fish." She snorted at her own joke.

Once more he hit her with the lead pipe, this time in the stomach. She coughed, trying to bear the pain.

"The choice is…die slowly being tortured or kneel to me and I'll grant you a swift death. Think quickly." He turned and strode beyond the tarp, lighting his cigarette, "Let her go, boys." They left either side of her.

Malikah stayed stone faced and silent for a few moments then proceeded to laugh. It grew louder and louder, " **Me**! Bow to  **you**?" She tried to catch her breath, "What a joke!" She looked down on him, standing tall and confidently. She couldn't even pretend to care about the harsh words escaping her.

"You think I'm submitting to you? Who do you think you are! I'll tell you who you  _really_  are, the mob boss of some small group that is barely going to make it to December. A tired, close minded old bastard who throws one too many tantrums. A shriveled up prune that has nothing better to do than torment children! " The girl scoffed, "I would rather burn than plummet from my pedestal to reach your level! You weak, powerless fool!"

She strode forwards on the prowl. A man went to grab her yet she attacked first, twisting his arm. She grabbed his gun, aiming it at the old man.

"Put it down!" Several men pulled out their own weapons, "You're surrounded! Just give up!"

Malikah was smiling at the old man, "Do you know who I am?"

"Some brat from Egypt." He took a deep drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke in her direction.

"You're not wrong. You know me much more personal than that."

"How should I know?" He grouched, smoking his cigarette.

"We've met. We met once before. Don't you remember my eyes?" She cooed.

The man looked her over, not recalling a monster like this in his journeys. He had no idea what she was rambling about.

"I was the child in that auction six years ago."

Shock. It was riddled all over his face. Diabound could tell her words had meaning.

"Shoot her!"

No one moved, "What is she saying, boss?"

"Why does it matter! Shoot her dammit!"

"You had bet to buy my virginity with your friends. Almost spent a million on a child prostitute."

His face grew flushed with anger.

Malikah threw her hair over her shoulder, "You didn't join in though, did you? You had to check on things back home in Japan. I think I remember it was something about your son."

Diabound had never knew this. He said he was visiting Sanura's family.

"Don't you dare, you troublesome whore! Kill her already, you idiots!" He demanded, stomping his foot.

"I want to hear what she has to say." Diabound said. The men nodded in agreement.

Malikah loved being favored, "You were asking someone over the phone 'Was the job done?'. Then 'Are they both dead?'. I saw a smile on your face, grandpa. You were so happy!" She tilted her head, glaring at him. "Now I know the story! I pieced everything together! You were behind the murder of your son and his wife."

"SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH!" He gripped the pipe and broke her nose. As she fell backwards, he reached for his belt loop.

Bakura leapt out the locker and rushed over to the scene, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

It all made sense! Why he wanted her to move on! Why he didn't give a damn! She was going to kill him! He ruined her life!

"Bakura!" Diabound yelled, seeing her sprinting across the room.

She threw her phone at the old man, making him drop the gun. She punched her grandfather to the ground, "I'LL KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She screamed, sobbing. She stomped on him over and over and over, "HOW COULD YOU!" Her body moved on its own. She was above him, hands around his neck, "You are the one who should die. YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE IN HELL!" This felt…good. It felt right. Everything she was bottling up was out. The life fading from his eyes was a reward for her. He couldn't fight back, just like she couldn't in fear of losing her only family. Killing was sheer ecstasy! This was-

Arms wrapped around her waist in a familiar embrace, "What are you doing, dear?" Bakura slowly turned her head to the soft voice. Beautifully rich purple stared at her, "Hug me back. Don't let it consume you…like I did."

The trance of rage had subsided and replaced by sheer and utter despair. All that fury had left leaving a hollow feeling in her chest. Malikah hugged her tightly, tears falling down her face.

"I found you." She whispered in the crook of her neck.

"You did." The girl stroked her hair, "I'm back thanks to you."

Her hands ached in guilt of her actions, "You brought me back too. Thank you." She drew back and saw the loving look of Malikah's battered and bruised face. The smile on her was so beautiful it hurt. Overwhelming emotions overflowed in her chest. She went limp against Malikah, "Thank you." Bakura sobbed into her chest, "Thank you for everything."

Malikah held her in her arms, "My sweet, sweet songbird." She rubbed her back, "We're safe now." She looked at Diabound for confirmation.

"You are." He nodded.

"…You did this." She said, in a matter-of-fact manner, "You reunited us."

The man scowled as usual, "Don't flatter yourself, I simply did what I wanted to and some advice just enforced my decision. Someone told me to be selfish."

"Sap." She teased.

Diabound wanted to smile at the sight of them. Bakura was all that mattered to him. Before this gang, the boss or anything. She was his family foremost.

_Diabound push me! Push me higher!_

She was his little buddy.

_Diabound help me pick flowers for mommy! C'mon there's a bunch over there!_

His ray of sunshine.

_I can see the whole world from your shoulders. My favorite place is on your shoulders. Don't tell daddy, he might get jealous because he's short._

She wasn't his anymore. His sunshine had found her own.

"Someone take these girls back to the city. Make sure to call our doctor to check on Malikah. Take them where ever they choose to stay the night. Another car take this man and lock him in his room until we decide what to do with him. " He ordered, hoping they would listen to him. It was understandable that they would ignore him considering he was not the true leader. A sense of pride washed over him though as all the men did as told.

"Bakura, c'mon let's go." Malikah whispered.

Bakura lifted her head, snot dripping from her nose onto her already wet chest. It was disgusting in every way, shape, and form but she was far too happy to see her.

"I'd kiss you if you weren't so gross."

"If you really loved me, you'd do it anyway."

Malikah felt like that was a challenge. She grabbed her fat face and smushed their lips together, earning many cries of disgust. They tipped backwards and fell, laughing away at their own stupidity.

"I missed you, Blondie." Bakura smiled, trapped under her and loving every second. They relaxed in each other's arms.

Malikah felt the pain seep in. Everything began to hurt at once. Her head pounded, like a hammer to a nail. She began to feel sluggish, even faint.

Bakura sat up, "Let's go." She crawled out the embrace. Standing, she extended her arm. It reminded her of the first time they were reunited. A songstress bathed in the light of the world. The moon was bright in the dark sky and the waves just beyond lolled her to serenity. A gentle breeze comforted her. She reached happiness.

The humming in her ears wouldn't stop, the hastened breaths in her chest felt so hollow. Her face was aching, she tasted copper on her tongue. The perfect view was blurred. It didn't matter. She had  _it._

Bakura, the moon, and the sea.

A perfect send off.

She had finally found the light…

"Malikah?...Malikah! Malikah, get up! Stay with me! Someone help!"

Everything was black now. Darkness didn't matter anymore because she found the light already. She could rest now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you again in the next chapter! Don't forget to comment.


	7. Pride of the Weary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In first person, Malikah explains her story about what truly happened in Egypt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I honestly rewrote this chapter 3 times because I couldn't create the right atmosphere.  
> I added music to the playlist: This chapter was inspired by Pride by Kendrick Lamar and Weary by Solange  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzc-Vxb6G2puQhT4NwnRlDnMhegop-kR8
> 
> If you are sensitive to blood and gore, maybe skipped a part, stop where Malikah describes the ritual then start again after she describes the small girl. Also there is terrorism, death, and occult so...yea. Fair warning.

Malikah drowsily opened her eyes, they gave some resistance which was a sign she received more than eight hours which meant her skin was glowing. Thank goodness, after passing out last night she needed a little rest.

She sat up, realizing immediately that she wasn't wearing any thing to keep her breasts up and it hurt her chest. So much for recuperating, her boobs were too heavy to sleep on her back.

She quickly switched to her side and felt immediate relief. To her surprise there was a human warthog in the bed, snoring up a storm.

Bakura looked so peaceful, so adorable. So fucking loud. Malikah tried to focus on her cute wittle face but her god awful snoring was absolutely devastating to the mood. So she smothered her with a pillow.

Bakura immediately jolted awake, calmly feeling Malikah's arms. There was no attempt to push her away so for a second the blonde assumed she wanted to die. A foot upper cutting her explained otherwise. She fell backwards onto the end of the mattress. Her head pounded in pain.

"Good fucking morning, bitch!" Bakura yelled, pouncing on her. Her hands tightened around her neck.

Malikah smirked, "You weakling, choke me like you mean it!"

Ask and you shall receive-

The door slammed open.

"OFF!"

Bakura obeyed the ghostly figure stomping in the room. Malikah eyed it, wearily. Ghosts were on the bottom of her mental list of 'Acceptable Occurrences'. Demons were at the top.

"What the hell is going on!"

"Foreplay." The blonde answered, immediately in jest, "It's stone cold murder with a dash of sapphic erotica."

"As much as I'd love to hear more about it, shut up. It is 3 am. I have a séance at 6 and a class at 8 and I'll be damned if I show up with darker circles than usual!"

She held up her hands in surrender.

The boy sighed then sent a glare to Bakura, slamming the door.

"You got me in trouble."

"If you choked like a real killer, this sulking would be replaced by victory."

"Know what's better than that?" Bakura grinned. Before any answer could be given, "Kissing your comatose gf."

Comatose?

"Have I truly, how long?"

"Two weeks. Your head wound is better though, even your nose healed while you were sleep. You are almost all healed except for your skull. You needed a plate and that will be another month to heal from."

Malikah was surprised that she woke up after all the pain subsided. Thank goodness. She had no interest in wallowing in a bed for two weeks conscious.

"Quite the nap, I must admit."

The grey haired beauty smirked, "I'm glad you're awake finally."

"Thanks, sugar." Malikah thought about her last memories before falling asleep, "That situation must have been a shock to you. Finding out about your grandfather."

"Well…yea. Diabound filled me in on your past so don't worry about it."

"The thing is…I need to tell you the whole truth. He summarized it and…its not fair to you. I have to own up to my past."

"Hey, I'm not forcing you. It was a horrible story, you were hurt so horribly."

"I wasn't the victim!" She cried, "I was initially but I became the perpetrator. Please, let me just tell you the truth. I owe someone, anyone, the whole truth. The story they couldn't document." She sighed, "I was hurt and I was a hit woman but…I…"

Bakura held her hand, "Go on."

Malikah decided it would be best to start from the beginning…

* * *

I had a chip on my shoulder. It shouldn't have been there. I grew up in dirt and filth yet I had the mindset of a queen. I looked down on everyone. I still do. No one is truly worthy of my time. They waste my precious patience to disappoint me off.

Everything was so grey. The world was a blob of monotonous colors. A grayscale landscape with little contrast. I was a charcoal colored thing in the mess of colorless boredom. A speck of insignificance who dreamed of rich reds and purples.

I dreamed in color.

An actress on a silver screen who was ready to upgrade to color.

I loved two things growing up. My sister and the village cow. My sister taught me things she learned at school before bed. She attended school as I worked the streets as a recruiter to a restaurant. I handed out flyers. I ate scraps of the garbage. It was so demeaning. Stale bread, spoiled soup. I would walk home with my head bowed in shame and fear that anyone would remember my pitiful face. When I finally became famous, they'd never be able to place my face to that corpse of a girl.

I did have one friend. Haha. That was her name. The village cow, Haha. I brushed her and fed her. She had the sweetest milk. She only had two calves and the villagers decided we had to get rid of her. No one really wanted to or got around to it. The elders said to use her for beef but honestly speaking, no one could cook it. It would be too much effort for a one night meal. Haha didn't mind. Haha loved the patches of random grass in our slum. She would chew and chew only stopping for her daily brushing. I brushed Haha and groomed her to be a beaut!

Ten years I lived like this. I followed the same pattern every day. Wake up, work, eat trash, brush Haha, sleep. The flyers shrunk in my growing hands. I gradually stood over Haha. I felt my chest ache and swell.

" _Papa, I'm sick. My chest has lumps."_

He gruffed at Ishizu to explain.

" _Those are breasts, Malikah. You have them a bit early but they will grow soon enough."_ I asked what they are for,  _"Milk."_

Like Haha. Haha and I made milk, I thought. All women did. We were like cows, like cattle. We  _are_  cattle. Poked and prodded, forced to make life for others.

The villagers loved Haha's milk, men loved mine too. The look of a strange man lasted far too long those days.

I saw a man whose gaze was so empty and depraved. He approached me.

" _You must be a goddess."_

" _I might be."_  I looked him up and down,  _"Worship me."_ I snarked.

He didn't look amused. The man reached out for me and a bit his hand. It bleeds, dripping red wine. His blood stood out in the grey filter on the world.

" _You're her. The lady of blood. Not ready though."_

Another man called him to come.

" _Work for me."_

" _Will I be worshipped?"_

" _After being trained."_

He was a weirdo and probably a pervert. His dead eyes were so interesting. I like dead eyes, they are mirrors instead of windows and I love my reflection.

" _Fine. I'll be your goddess."_

He smirked, handing me his card. We agreed he would show my father and I his home. A mansion of sorts and he said his house. My father looked wearily at me.

" _Who is this man?"_

He was Shadi.

Shadi was and still is peculiar. I'm not sure his purpose or agenda except spreading paganism. He made sure to be a mystery. I liked that. No one knew his true nature. And I'm proud to say no one knows mine. Not even myself.

He wasn't kind, he was calculating. He served his own agenda under the guise of god. It was…inspiring. How he manipulated people with pretty words and false promises.

" _I want her to assist me. She is not ready and needs to be trained to do so."_

" _Will she make money?"_

" _Not initially. I have to train her but there should be substantial gain after that."_

Papa explained he needed money now. Shadi ensured that I could make much more if I was trained to be an assistant but he could supply another job. Papa preferred that job. I became a maid.

I cleaned the mansion with other men and women. I didn't like it. I guess it was because I knew I could be doing better things like Shadi said. I could be a goddess if it weren't for my dad.

I asked Shadi,  _"If I am a goddess, why bother with this."_

" _You're not yet. Treat this as a lesson in humility. In due time, you will ascend the throne."_

" _Goddesses don't need humility."_

He confirmed they didn't. This was to make me despise humility. Humility is cowardice. Cowardice kills Queens.

I brought home a paycheck but Papa was never satisfied. First we bought clay to fix our shack. Then we bought food daily. We even had enough to take the bus occasionally. No, he needed more.

We could live a moderate life, he denied me that. He wanted an ideal life. He wanted a house and a car, land to call his own. Greed looks bad on men.

He went to Shadi to put me to work more. He needed more money. There was nothing more for me to do unless trained. Father asked the shortest training option. They abandoned me to do my chores without knowledge of my future. Shadi told me I wouldn't need my uniform anymore after their talk.

Soon I became a product of Hollywood. I watched and mimicked women of the silver screen. I tried to make my voice sweet, birdlike. I ate healthy and practiced grooming myself.

My father emphasized that submission was a woman's place. He probably thought the same for all girls my age.

Papa and Shadi talked more often. More than mere acquaintances should. The more they talked, the more I learned. I learned how to do my makeup, skincare, shaving. Maids took care of my hair for me. I lived like a queen. Shadi must have accepted my role as the goddess.

Guilt and suspicion crept into me though. It wasn't fair. Ishizu had to forage for scraps as I played dress up. She went to a tent daily to learn with the other poor children. I wanted something better for her. I saved up paychecks to buy her a set of good pens.

Papa beat me to it. Papa beat me.

I needed to do something to relieve this guilt. For pretending to be something greater than I was. I threw myself into my studies, hoping the money would be enough appease my remorse.

Shadi said I was ready for my new job.

Three days. Three days sent me to hell. Day 1, I entered the gates with a sanguine attitude. My white, gossamer dress hung off my tiny shoulders. The gaze of older men lingered far too long. I tried to stay close to Shadi but he made me socialize. I needed him! The men were so scary. They looked like predators back then.

A lamb carcass lied on the table charred and baked. They sat the plate of venison in front of me, blood still dripping from it. Eyes all on me. I held up a forkful, blood spilling down my arm, staining my white dress. Shadi ordered me earlier to eat whatever they wanted. I hated meat.

Throwing my head back, letting the juice fall over my face. I gave them a show, sticking out my tongue. The disgusting flesh fell to the back of my mouth. I smiled at the crowd of lustful men, their eyes smiled back.

My throat burned as I brought it back up in the toilet. I couldn't let it sit inside me, it had to be set free.

Shadi sat on the rim of the tub, chuckling. His shitty air of amusement during pain was always a reminder of his insanity. It never mattered though.

" _You will not see me again until Monday."_

I went to bed feeling bad, waking up to feel worse.

I healed until nightfall. It didn't wait long enough. I was escorted by a man in a mask to an area akin to a dressing room. Various children, older and younger were being dressed and groomed. I was too. My curly hair was brushed out, eyebrows plucked, nails cut low. I received the works.

Then I stood on a stage in front of masked faces. I wasn't sure what to do. So I glared at them. The assholes smiled back. How annoying! I smiled, they smiled wider. I screamed, they erupted in laughs. I saw a group who didn't laugh. They merely watched me with feverish eyes. I hadn't met such beasts before. I remember every animal I meet. I never saw anything quite so…soulless.

I was called off stage but their eyes were still on me behind the curtain. Those scary eyes.

Third night…

I can't…I can't think to back then. I'm still so broken. My back aches in shame of being too weak to fight back. My hips kill me after a long day of doing nothing, it just reminds me I'm damaged. They ruined me. They ruined me. They ruined me! THEY RUINED ME!

That's all I could think while they hurt me.

I awoke to a warm bed in a place I finally remembered. I stared at the ceiling…changed. No tears. I had no tears.

" _Awake?"_

Shadi had walked in.

" _No. Not anymore."_  I answered.

I left to my slum. I entered my home. I sat in the corner. I didn't leave it.

" _Did he send you home?"_

I didn't answer Father.

" _I did it for us."_ He said.

I glared at him.

" _Ishizu will go to a good school now. We'll all eat well. You won't ever have to do that again. You'll work like usual."_

" _And?"_

" _Excuse me."_

He owed me something. An apology, a thank you, an excuse. I wanted some indication of his guilt but there was none. He wanted me to go back to work.

" _Leave me be."_

He did.

I spent my time scraping away the grime with a sharp stone. I needed to remove their touch from my skin. No soap and water meant no washing.

My sister would speak to me. I didn't speak back. I was dirty, she had to wait until I got clean.

Father wouldn't even look my way. Those days he bought food for two. I wouldn't eat but he wouldn't offer.

I don't know how long it was, a week maybe but I began working again. Father wanted me to. I was back to regular house chores at a different home, thankfully. First day on the job, my new employer forgot my uniform and apologized, giving me a half day. My father couldn't even think up the two words 'I'm sorry.'

As I walked home, I noticed Ishizu and Papa in the path. I hid, not wanting him to think I was shirking work. Upon inspection, my sister wore a private school uniform. She wore clean leather shoes and carried a nicely made bag for books.

" _Thank you for this Papa. Thank you so much!"_

" _I want my daughter to get a proper education."_

He was sending her to private school. Jealously filled my veins. Where was my schooling? Where was my education? Where were my clean clothes? I had nothing and she received the world from this man. My anger was rightfully placed on him. I couldn't blame my sister. She was a child too.

He was to blame.

As she left, I moved in. I questioned the hell out of him.

" _When do I get to go to school, huh!"_

" _First born, first to go."_

" _When do I get treated like her! When do I get pampered! She has never worked! Never! All I do is slave away as she learns and you grovel! You hurt me, I can't even get an apology! You don't know the pain I'm in!"_

Father shut down. Ignored me, continued to buy food for two. I asked father again about school. He said we had no money for it, he spent it on schooling for my sister.

Everything returned to how it was before. Except me.

I left work only to pick fights. At first it was random but I soon found a group of boys who street fought.

" _We don't fight girls."_

" _My punches are bigger than my breasts."_

I grabbed the nearest boy and headbutted him. I continued to knock down whoever was closest. It took a few boys to hold me down. I thrashed about, hating the thought of being hurt again by men.

I squeezed my eyes shut as a hand came towards me. This time I did not experience the slap of a brute but the ruffle of my filthy hair.

" _Wow, you're a real troublemaker!"_

A laugh came from the kid above me. I opened my eyes.

" _Fuck your punch, those kicks were amazing. You're welcome to fight anytime!"_

That same hand helped me up and I realized…these weren't men. They were boys. I has no reason to fear them. I felt safe around them knowing that they were predators not yet on the prowl. I could train them before they hurt other girls like me.

We created a gang called the Jackals.

We were kids. We played and joked. We stole food and wallets. I stole jewelery if I could. We would get in fights and chased by police. One day we got in a particularly bad fight, the cops were on our ass, I didn't know where else to run.

" _Shadi!"_

I screamed. I rung and rung his doorbell. Finally the door creaked open.

" _Inside now."_

I was scolded and scolded and scolded until my ears almost fell off. The thing was it wasn't paternal, it was a monotonous harping.

" _Why are you fighting?"_

" _To survive. I just want food in my belly."_

" _That's your father's job."_

" _I wish he'd start it."_

He made tea and we sat awkwardly far from each other at the long dinning room table.

" _He doesn't feed you?"_

" _Nope."_

" _No wonder you look dead."_

I glared at him.

" _Yea, no wonder."_

" _Is he out of money?"_

" _Doubt we had that much in the first place."_ I admitted.

" _50,000 is a lot to waste."_

I choked on my tea. 50,000?

" _For what?"_

" _You. He asked me to sell you, thought of the whole thing."_

It all made sense. My father didn't let Shadi do what he wanted. My father asked Shadi to sell me.

" _I thought you would have been out of poverty by now."_

" _No. He is using what belongs to me to meet his needs. That damn bastard."_

" _Are you upset?"_

Not upset. Furious. I was so enraged, I felt fire in my veins, coursing throughout my body. Yes, I felt so powerful and vengeful. Spite is a wonderful feeling.

" _Harness your pain. Become the goddess."_

" _How!"_

He proposed I stay with him for a year. If I trained exclusively with him in solitude, he could properly mold me into something greater. I wasn't convinced.

" _A million."_

" _What?"_

" _One million. You cost almost that much. I will pay you that in return for your servitude."_

I was shocked. I didn't understand. I didn't want to sleep with more cruel brutes for money!

" _This is not about that. I will not pay you for submission. I will pay you for domination. I want to make you powerful. I want people to fear you like a god."_

" _Why! I don't get it."_

He looked crazily at me,  _"Exactly, because you're not a god yet! This is it! Sekhmet, you will be her vessel!"_

" _I'd rather serve Aset."_

" _Get in line! You have the eyes. You will become her spear to strike the wretched men who disobey the rule of the gods!"_

He was insane. Most of Egypt is Muslim now. It didn't make sense he would bring back something so ancient and expect people to accept it. I was wrong in that respect.

" _Do you not want revenge on the men who hurt you? Don't you want to prove your worth?"_

I did.

" _Aren't you mad? Stop pretending to be_ _ **weak**_ _. Get mad, get_ _ **even**_ _with the bastards who hurt you. Tell me you're mad."_

I kind of snapped.

" _I'm not mad, I'm_ _ **pissed**_ _. Pissed at you. Pissed at my dad, my home and myself. I'm pissed at the whole fucking world. And I'll tell you why! Because it owes me something. IT OWES ME A FUCKING LOT! AND I'M NOT LEAVING THIS EARTH UNTIL I MAKE IT MY BITCH."_

" _Let me turn you into the wrath of Sekhmet. The blood of those filthy animals will fill the Nile. You will bask in the glory of the gods, worshipped and revered. You will be feared. They will quiver at the sound of your name and bow in respect as you enter rooms. Just join me."_

I agreed. He told me to move in with him and he would train me. I did. I visited my family once a week and actually  _learned_. I was finally educated.

First class: seduction. Mastered within a week. Second subject began on cleaning. Normal people call it  **Murder**  but everyone in my line of work use  **Cleaning**.

Wake up, train, eat, train, eat, learn, eat, pray. Everyday except Friday. I was once shaped like yourself yet Shadi said it was suspicious. So I gained weight to bury the muscle. I also wanted a curvy figure so it was a win-win situation.

I learned so much though! I learned anatomy, biology, economics, and just the most interesting things that who knew would come in handy! My specialties were poisons, hand to hand combat, and knives. I took martial arts after an interest in Street Fighter.

I had so much fun then. My fun reached it's climax as I prepared for my first hit. I was a nervous wreck. Shadi contracted me, he sent me to some low level punk causing trouble. He told the man I was one of his prostitutes he was sending to welcome him to the Underworld of crime. The brute wouldn't eat or drink anything, he wanted to have sex desperately. I couldn't poison him like that. I took a risk, I filled a mug with the venom and as he pushed me down I put it beside the bed.

I asked if I could get a sip before things got too heated. He refused until I told him Shadi would hear of his rude behaviour. I washed the venom in my mouth, spit it discreetly, then continued. I bit his lip. He thought it was coy then I bit his neck. Hard. He threw me on the floor.

It was too late. Both bites started to swell.

" _What's happening to me!"_

" _Coagulation. Your blood is clotting."_

I brought a chair over to watch. I had never seen my venoms in action except on rats.

" _You bitch! How dare you! Do you know who I am!"_

" _It would trouble me if I didn't. I might have killed the wrong guy but I studied too hard for that mistake. And in a few seconds, you're either going to shit yourself or experience paralysis."_

Both. He did both. I couldn't stop watching. It was so…beautiful. He was going through such anguish…I thought that it wanton to look so intrigued. I continued to watch though.

That's when I fell in love with my job! I found my favorite subject to study: Venom! So I collected exotic and dangerous snakes and harvested venom. I created special blends of poison with desired effects on the human body. My snakes were my babies.

Like promised, a million dollars was in my account. I went straight to the streets and reunited with my gang. They were older, voices deeper. Still well trained by me though. I told them I had a job they may like.

We then became Shadi's errand runners while making a name for ourselves on the black market. Selling what? Venom.

I became good at Cleaning over time. I always used poisons and it was quick and easy. On occasion a client would want a bloodbath so I merely brought my tools and went to work. That's why I'm called the butcher by some.

I lived a life of crime for six years. During that time, I became Shadi's prodigy, his second in command. Cleaning was put on a back burner, I handled things a ruler would. Court, weddings, laws, holy documents. I became a public figure to my subjects. Not many people can say they were a god. Not many know the pain of being a god. The Jackals had expanded by thousands. It was no longer a small gang but an organization of the cult variety. A theocracy of sorts. I was at top of the hierarchy as a vessel of Sekhmet.

The Jackals compound was a cult of religious  **radicals**. They would commit heinous crimes all for me. I have to admit, at the time I didn't care but now I look back and think I must have been such a sick cunt. They killed in my name, performing rituals to appease me. They performed human sacrifice. They would bomb and plunder, return the treasures to me. Churches became ash and Mosques were ruins by the time they finished. I never stopped them. I sat stone faced upon my throne as they celebrated their victory over falsities, proud of my power over them.

It was an honor to give the goddess her precious blood. So they did. And I accepted it.

Shadi told me to dress as Sekhmet. So I teased my hair into a lion's mane, wore red garbs, and carried my cobra during The Ritual.

It was my own creation to torture the men who hurt me all those years ago. The purpose was to drain the victim of a bucket of blood yet not kill them. My Jackals loved the game. I didn't participate too much in the actual torture, it was beneath me to touch those vile creatures with bare hands. I knew my Jackals would do much crueler things than me. I did however want my face to haunt them while they cried in agony. So I'd greet them, leave, and come back for the final blow.

I entered the offering room, making my way to the altar. Filthy heathens bowed at my feet, praising my mere presence. I'd roll my hips, the tambourines crying for me. The drums low and solemn. To the altar I crawled with lionesses then ascended the staircase with cobras.

I'd slice our victim making a show of it then leave only to come back to find his mangled body barely alive. I'd take my scythe and rip him open. The blood running down my body. I'd turn to my subjects, they prayed and chanted, danced and sung. Descending into the crowd, they'd kiss my feet and rub the blood onto themselves.

The beating of the drums echoed through the room. Fast like our hearts in the ecstasy of the ritual. I never felt more alive.

My Jackals would then have a feast in my honor. I never joined. I merely stayed in my dressing room until Shadi had taken me back to the mansion. Shadi would take my hand in the car and pray to me. I think in those moments he forgot I  _wasn't_  the goddess.

Or maybe I was...

Some time ago, a bright eyed child asked me why her parents were gone. I knew they killed others then themselves. I said they died for me.

" _Should I do it too?"_

I was hesitant. I asked Shadi for the best answer.

" _Only when you can no longer serve her in life."_

I hoped that would suffice. It did, she scampered off.

" _So many orphans exist. They are just mouths to feed."_

I hoped he would not suggest killing them. He said some were problematic and angry much like myself. An idea wickedly came to him. He was to train them as he did with me. I was asked to write a book of my teachings.

I did. Some time later the Jackals prayed my teachings like gospels. Children were trained to follow my instructions to divinity. They more they chanted my words, the more powerful I grew.

I was proud. Pride kills. And I never found humility. Until Japan.

I was living perfectly fine in Alexandria until Shadi decided to make me the leader so he could pursue more cult bullshit. I wasn't listening after that fact because I was shocked. I never thought about ruling the entire organization. I entered a state of high anxiety. And like most people under stress, I cracked.

The thing was that I didn't want to be known. Shadi was well known in namesake, never revealing his face. Myself and other artists created a disguise for him before every meeting. The rat bastard couldn't be tracked. I however had been seen by all my Jackals, Shadi's workers, contractors. If I was first in command, my family was fucked. My cow would be in danger too!

So I sat down with him days later.

" _Shadi, I would rather not run the entire organization."_

" _You earned it."_

" _It's yours, I couldn't impose."_

" _I insist."_

We politely argued for twenty minutes like PTA moms. Finally, I told Shadi no and he just wouldn't accept it. He kept repeating that we could spread the goddess' reach farther.

…I needed more worship.

The greed in me gave me visions of parades in my honor. Myself in a gown, waving as confetti fell on me, people chanting my name. Myself on a pedestal as the world bowed beneath me. There being no end to the kneeling people in any direction.

" _I need to rule this world."_

" _You do."_

I  **was**  a goddess. I was a goddess!

These people needed me…unlike father or Ishizu. I had my purpose. I had to make everyone need me. They needed to submit to me though. No problem, no problem!

I announced my new goal. The Jackals loved it. They bathed me in the blood of my enemies. Those who did not follow my rule had to die. I preached absolute obedience, none should be afraid to kill nonbelievers. We were the righteous side.

The same bright eyed girl from before asked me,  _"My lady of blood, if we are truly afraid of hurting others what should we do?"_

" _I no longer need you then."_ The goddess could not use a coward.

And night fell, a party raging around an open fire. The flames hot and dangerous as the banshees danced around them.

" _My goddess."_

I followed the child to the quarters for orphans.

I followed into the sleeping chambers.

I followed to the last bunk.

" _Oh, sweet child. What have you done?"_

The girl with the bright eyes lied forever asleep as I wept upon her tiny face. As I touched her cold flesh, I felt my own. I was  **no**  god. I was mere flesh and bone. I kissed her small cheek, rocking her.

" _I did this, my darling."_

A price to pay for playing god. My initial intent was never this, how did I become this monster! How did it all go wrong!

" _Malikah, you are supposed to be outside."_

Shadi?

" _A dead child? A dime a dozen. Come celebrate a new era for the Jackals."_

I gasped. He looked confused by my reaction. How desensitized had I been. It felt like a ghost passed through me. I started to feel more than just apathy and greed.

" _What am I? What have I become?"_

" _A goddess."_

" _I'm a monster."_

He scowled,  _"They said the same about Sekhmet-"_

" _SHUT UP! She was changed for a reason…"_

I stood up, taking the child with me.

" _So am I."_

" _MALIKAH, THIS IS NOT A CHOICE. YOU WILL REMAIN HER VESSEL! You ARE her."_

" _I'm ME. I'm Malikah. And…I never should have played god. What have I done…"_

He actually looked furious, those dead eyes had a spark in them,  _"You will not destroy this kingdom of the gods. You will not upset them with your insolence."_

" _You can't stop me."_

" _I will find you, you will return here, and ascend your throne or die the coward you are."_

I glared at him. He'd have to catch me then.

I ran away from the compound into the desert, holding that sweet child against my breast. I walked forever til the sun rose. And I reached Alexandria after hours of blindly running towards the brightest star. I left the child on the doorstep of a church still intact. They would know what to do with her, give her a proper burial.

I remember the scene returning home vividly in slow motion. I stomped through my apartment, heels colliding with the marble floors. I threw my priceless vase and smashed it against the glass table. I tore the pillows on the couch and screamed at the portraits on the wall.

All this shit bought with blood money, stolen treasure, broken lives. Everything was a reminder of my greedy ways.

" _Malikah!"_

I hissed throwing the disgusting framed photos at the voice. My sister would not be spared in the crossfire.

" _Why are you destroying the few photos we have! Our few memories!"_

They weren't precious, they were inappropriate. They depicted a pimp and his whore, next to a woman. A whore who sold herself for a right to be in the same frame as the other two.

" _Papa is going to be upset! All his hard work to waste!"_

I screamed, breaking the television with that bastard's golf club. I heard the door slam behind me.

Good.

She should've left ages ago. Now I had absolutely no one. Sweet, sweet solitude. I took a bottle of wine off the floor and sipping from the broken neck. I wrapped myself in the curtains like a cozy blanket. They snapped off the hinges and in poured the light as I fell.

I lied, sprawled out on my back. I stared out the window. The ocean lolling back and forth. The sky painted warmly in the sunlight yet dark of the night still hung over the scene. My mind was like the ocean, rushed and rocking with emotions.

How do I fix this mess?

The beautiful sea beckoned me. There nothing but blue along the horizon…perfect.

I bought a boat. I learned how to steer and maintain it in a night at the docks. I told my family to pack their bags and I traveled to the compound with my original gang of boys in a truck. We gathered all the children in the mid of night and I set sail waving goodbye to my old friends. I took the children to Italy, claiming sanctuary for them under the catholic church. The priests offered to care for them until they found homes. An Egyptian priest promising to teach them the language.

" _Where are you going? Are you abandoning us, goddess?"_

" _No, children. I love you all. Which is why you will live happily here and forget my teachings."_

" _The mistress told us we should pray to you."_

" _Don't worship me anymore. I love you all, and I want you to play and learn. You can do that freely here."_

I hugged them all then sailed to Japan with my family. I switched my bank accounts around and had documents falsified saying I was a transfer student. I've been here since for half a year.

I think the only reason I chose Japan was because I knew your grandfather was here. Maybe vengeance is too much of my being. I didn't know where in Japan he was though. I settled on Osaka because the people here are friendly.

I have only been trying to live a simple life, hiding from Shadi. If he finds me, I will have to return to my old life and I can't. I just can't. My father hates me for uprooting our family, he's threatened to call Shadi. I don't want to go back! I can't hurt people like that again! I…I…

* * *

She cried, tears coating her face, "I'm so sorry, I was a monster. I just want to make up for it. I owed you the truth."

Bakura's perplexed expression hurt her inside.

"I am sorry."

"I can't forgive you…it's not my place."

"Not for my past, for deceiving you. I never told you the truth about me. My true nature."

Bakura snapped, "Hey! That's  **not**  you!" She was so angry, "Not anymore. I…know you. You're not like that." She nodded in resolute, "You've changed. I think at least."

Malikah smiled but she knew the truth, "I'm a monster…nothing changes that."

"You're atoning."

"Can a monster atone for their nature?"

Bakura watched as the girl lied back, unsure of what to say. Malikah held her hands on her stomach, feeling herself expand and deflate. It helped her calm down.

"Thank you for listening. This is a lot to absorb but I needed to tell you. I…really like you. Really, really, really like you but you don't know what you're getting into."

Bakura shrugged, "The past is dead. I know I 'really, really, really like you' too. You've fucked up, so have I…let's fix it together." She glanced at the clock, "I have a shift tomorrow but we can talk more afterwards. I'll tell you my tale though it's not as exciting as becoming a queen."

"Whatever it is, I'm happy to hear it."

"Then we can be the perfect villainous couple trying to live like normies."

"Give us a sitcom, cable TV is lacking our touch."

They laughed. Malikah loved that. They could always laugh together, they could make each other so happy. Maybe that's why she liked Bakura. The burdens of her past seemed distant around the girl. She could look forward to the future with her instead of lamenting the past.

Maybe she really did grab that shooting star? Her wish came true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!


	8. Daddy Issues for 100 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakura shares her childhood and Malikah wants nothing more than to pet a twink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is inspired by Daddy Issues by the Neighborhood and 100 years by Florence + the machine. I just listened to Florence and I'm hooked. I think this is it for 'double features' I only did 2 songs for a chapter because those chapter were HUGE. The last two are going to be shorter.  
> Here is the playlist:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzc-Vxb6G2puQhT4NwnRlDnMhegop-kR8

Bakura groaned lifting boxes of produce into the restaurant. This was Mai's punishment for being AWOL for all this time. She dropped the crate of tomatoes and grinned when she heard the squish of a few. She always got in trouble for being too rough with produce.

The staff room door opened and in walked the last person Bakura wanted to see.

"Don't glare at me, I'm on break."

The same girl that she left heartbroken. She seemed quite calm for seeing a villain like Bakura. Maybe she merely felt bad at her current state of disheveled messiness. Bakura could only imagine how pitiful she looked.

The girl walked to the fridge, looking for her lunch.

"Mai will ring your neck again. I see a few busted tomatoes."

"What's it to you?"

The girl glanced back, "Huh?"

"Why are you acting like I didn't bring you to tears!"

The girl turned around, sitting to eat her lunch, "Because you were right." She looked at Bakura's dumb shocked face, "I did jump into sex with you, thinking our feelings were mutual. They weren't. I'm wiser now, I'll see it coming for the next wolf in sheep's clothing. I can't blame my naivety on you."

Bakura felt her jaw clench, "No." The hinges released her mouth, "I was pretty scummy for using your emotions for a one night stand. I abused your trust." She admitted.

"You did." The girl simply ate her lunch.

"Sorry for the way I am."

"Heh. Don't apologize for your nature. Even I know you're just lonely at heart. You take it out on people but the truth is you're hurting."

...

"…I not doing that anymore, for any consolation," Bakura grumbled, "I…I'm dating someone…forreal."

The girl smiled, "Was it the tall girl from before?"

She simply nodded.

"Good for you. She seems nice."

"You're wrong about that one but thanks."

They talked casually until the girl asked, "How will she know it's real?"

"What is?"

"Your feelings. What's different from the lies you told me and the truths you tell her?"

Bakura couldn't help the edge in her voice, "These are real."

"How does she know?"

The dark skinned beauty clenched her fists, "I…you're right."

They talked for a bit until Mai yelled Bakura could have a break. Bakura wasn't working but fucking left anyway. She sat on a park bench.

What did she have to give that no one had? The gift that no one had ever received from her.

…

The truth.

Maybe…yea she should tell Malikah her past. That is the least she owes her. She deserves to hear it after she revealed her own.

Yea, she was finally ready to tell someone her story. Woo!

She whipped out her phone, invigorated. She dialed Ryou's number.

"Hello?"

**[What, bitch?]**

"Fuck you! Where's Malikah?"

**[Underneath me.]**

"Stop joking around!"

**[She is.]**

"Give her the phone!" Ryou was so annoying sometimes.

**[Whatever.]**

She waited.

**[Hello?]**

"Hey, babe! What are you doing?"

**[I'm underneath Ryou.]**

Bakura swore she saw red, "Listen here bitch, I didn't waste my time joining you on this shitty adventure for you to sleep with my best friend while I work!"

**[What? Oh. No, he's walking on my back. I never met a twink with such great massaging abilities. From the look of him, he seems frail and weak, sickly and depressed. He is all those things.]**

"Uhhhhh ok."

**[I like him.]**

"You hate men."

**[With this bitch boy body, he is barely a man. Not a woman either. He's an anomaly…I want him.]**

"Malikah." Bakura didn't feel like this shit. She had good news when she called but the idiots were ruining her happy moment.

**[He is my pet.]**

**[I am in fact her pet. She's been feeding and brushing my hair all day. If I stop receiving care, I'll Hannah Baker. Bakura, you ready for your tape?]**

"CAN YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!"

 **[Anger issues much.]** Ryou scoffed out.

"Ryou, you're leaving tonight or camping in the field! Malikah, be ready, I'm going to rock your world!" She was finally ready to express her emotions! She was going to share her life story

**[Should I shower before you come home?]**

"Sure?" Weird prep for a heart to heart.

 **[I will get everything ready! I have been waiting for this!]** She heard Malikah squeal.

Finally they would be on equal ground!

* * *

 

Malikah still looked peeved.

"I'm sorry, I made it sound like we were going to bang tonight."

"I shaved and bought lingerie and wine." She pouted, crossing her arms.

Bakura sighed, "Let's drink the wine, I'll cook to make it up to you."

"No meat." She ordered.

"Of course." What princess wants, she gets.

It didn't take long for them to relax in the kitchen. They just enjoyed the noise of cooking and the summer cicadas.

There was a knock at the glass door. Ryou standing outside, looking peeved too.

"How dare you kick me out and not have sex." He growled.

"Sorry, Casper." Bakura joked, stirring the pot.

Malikah patted her lap and he sat there, head resting atop her own. She fed him apple slices. The comfortable silence returned. Bakura never expected them to get along. Malikah clearly had a disdain for men, rightfully so, she trusted none of them since every one in her life screwed her over. She used them, yes but it seemed like she enjoyed Ryou…at least as a pet.

"Whose a good kitten?"

Nevermind, she clearly was projecting an animal onto him. Oh well.

They happily ate together. It was something intimate, close. It was comforting to be in good company. They laughed all night, joking and teasing. This felt like family.

"Hey, Malikah?"

She looked up from her pasta, "Mm?"

"Can I tell you about my past?"

She smiled, "Of course."

Bakura nodded, "Well-"

"I'll do the dishes. Go ahead and tell her outside." Ryou casually shooed them off.

They ran outside, Bakura pulling Malikah along. The fields were stretched in every angle. The stars shone brighter in the country. Barefoot and beautiful they ran towards no where.

"Watch out!"

They tumbled down a hill. A muddy puddle broke their fall. Bakura finally regretted her wanderlust because they were covered in mud. She was definitely going to get killed-

Was Malikah making dirt angels?

"Why are you so glum looking?"

"I thought you'd be mad…"

"Ha! I grew up in filth, this is nothing. In fact, it reminds me of Shrek!" She laughed to herself, "I probably look like him now!" She accidentally snorted during her laughter.

"Ew did you snort!"

"Shut up!" She couldn't stop herself! It only got louder.

Bakura chuckled too, "You're gross. I'm dumping you for being an ogre."

"It was only a matter of time. Bye, it was litty." She pretended to get up.

They laughed, leaning on each other for support. After moments of little outbursts, they calmed down. They stripped into the small lake, washing off. Moments later they were on the bank.

The stars were so pretty here. The breeze was gentle. The moon only a crescent in the neverending sea of starlight. Bakura looked over. Malikah looked like one of the stars, her long hair starting to curl from the water. Her long lashes fluttered as she rung out her dress and returned it to her body. It didn't flap like her hair, it clung to her, gossamer and sheer.

Why did she look like she belonged here? Like this was all meant to happen? Like fate painted her perfectly on canvas thousands of years ago.

"Hey? I…"

Malikah turned to face her completely then sat down, "Go ahead when you're ready." She said, supportively giving her hand a squeeze.

She took a deep breath. She was finally ready.

* * *

 

The Elegy of Bakura

I'm not sure where to start so I'll go to the very beginning. My mother was an Egyptian singer, my father a Japanese mob boss. They met at a concert and he asked her if she wanted to leave and get a drink. She said she had to stay but she'd give him front row tickets. He's there confused as hell until the same girl comes on stage. She tells the crowd that there's a very cute idiot that wants to take her drinking instead of doing the concert so they better make this worth her while.

My dad said he fell in love instantly after that and twice after she chugged five beers, devoured two party platters and a bowl of ramen then promptly passed the fuck out. He said it was disgusting and cute at the same time.

My mother said she really didn't care about my dad until he started to slowly confess his feelings. She didn't even know their dates were dates, she assumed he just liked watching her eat.

After some time, they grew to love each other equally. My mother decided to move to Japan to be with him. She broke up the band and she got her citizenship. They bought a house and had a baby.

Hi.

I was born a boy. Duh. I never felt like a boy though. I was a tough kid but I generally liked 'girly' things. I liked characters on tv who were tomboys. Girls who liked boy stuff and could be just as cool as the guys. I knew that I already was a boy so it was dumb for me to be a girl who dressed like a boy.

I was so confused about myself because of this. I was mistaken for a girl often as a kid. I liked being thought of as a girl. Well until Yami happened. We were friends at first. We could have been considered close.

He thought I was a girl then asked his grandpa if he could marry me. His grandpa and mine thought it was the perfect betrothal to merge our groups. We were both told that we were supposed to marry the other person. I asked my mother about it, she said it was my choice and grandpa was being dumb again.

That was third grade. I'll never forgive that shit but seventh grade is where it got worse.

I had gotten a girlfriend. Yami was pissed.

" _You're cheating on me!"_

In front of everyone. My whole class thought I was gay. I am now but have NEVER been gay for dick.

I punched the shit out of that arrogant prick. I went home and told my parents that I wasn't marrying him. They were fine about it. My mom called my grandpa.

" _He's not marrying him and that's final! I don't care about your stupid little truce with that brat's family. My child comes before your dumb gang and I refuse to force my son to give up his freedom! Unlike you."_

I didn't get why it was such a big deal to grandpa at the time. I didn't understand the lengths he'd go to get what he wanted.

My father calmed mom down and took me to the garden while she relaxed.

" _Bakura, you didn't do anything wrong. You can love who you want."_

" _Why is grandpa upset?"_

" _Grandpa was just excited you made friends with that boy because he wants our families to get along."_

" _Why? I barely see Gramps anyway, he should just befriend them himself. I don't want to marry Yami. I barely want to be his friend."_

Dad laughed and ruffled my hair,  _"Things don't work out all the time! You'll make new friends."_ He had the gentlest hands.

" _I got a girlfriend."_

" _Oh? Do I know her?"_

" _Tomomi."_

" _Sweet girl, great at baking. She played the princess in the last play right?"_

" _Right. She has her ears pierced. Her earrings are super cute and her hair smells like strawberries. I want to take her out."_

My dad and I talked for awhile longer. He always helped me relax. My mother was high energy so he was the chill parent. I had grown close to him over the recent years. He isn't in my early memories but over the years he became more and more present until I remember him becoming a stay at home parent. It was nice considering my mom couldn't cook for shit.

Time went on from that incident. Life was good. My mother had an anniversary concert. Her old band was having a reunion. I was excited, my mother only occasionally sung at bars so to see her go full rockstar mode was going to be awesome.

My mom and dad told me to wear something cool. I put on my only pair of leather leggings and band tee. I painted my eyes in black shadow and tried to put on lipstick but I looked like a clown. My mom spiked up my hair and told me I didn't look like a weenie. I was glad.

" _I'm going to give you something so awesome, you will fucking choke."_

" _Mom. Who said I wasn't already choking?"_

" _Shut up. I present the most amazing, stupendous, magnificent gift ever given."_ She turned behind her and out flapped a red leather jacket.

It was the one she wore for her performances.

" _This is yours, kiddo. I need it for the show but it's officially yours."_ She helped me put it on,  _"One day, you'll be a rockstar."_

" _I like ballads. Like Cher and Celine Dion."_

" _You're gayer than you think."_

We got into a limo. Dad was on the phone with Grandpa.

" _I'm not coming back to work, I don't care if this my last chance. I'm with my family so I don't want to argue. Father, I can't come back. Never. This is my life. Goodbye."_

He hung up and caught me staring. His large hand ruffled my hair once more.

" _Cheer up, kiddo. I love you don't you forget that."_

My mom flopped onto the seat,  _"Same here, you're my favorite weenie. I promise that from this day forward we're going to rock out together! I'll teach you more than guitar. We'll play piano and drums. Ooo, we'll be a family band!"_

" _You're drunk."_

" _I may be drunk but I will tell you this! No matter what, we're family. Even if we don't have a band! And family is good, okay? I'm your mom, he's your other mom. And we're your family."_

She was a sentimental drunk.

" _I'm your dad. Your mother has preshow jitters."_

" _I love my boys!"_

She hugged us, tightly. Her infamous bear hugs.

" _Hold on, there's a bump up ahead."_ The chauffeur said.

Mom laughed,  _"I know a joke about a bump. So a llama walks into a bar-"_

She never got to finish. Everything happened so fast. The heat, the screaming, the boom. Everything as silent. Glimpses of my mother over me, smiling. She whispered something but my vision was so blurred, my ears still rung. Her clothes melted onto her skin, her skin peeling from her face. She still looked as happy as before when the limo was still right side up. I could feel her gentle hand on my face even as I was pulled away.

Mom.

I'd never see that smile, hear that laugh, feel that touch again. She was gone. Forever.

I saw the blue sky slowly move above me. A warmth held me close, stumbling onwards.

Dad.

Blood caked his strained face. I caught glimpses of him but I could hardly stay awake. I remember that blue sky, his face, the ceiling of a car, then a white room.

I spent months in the hospital. I had to re learn to walk, write and talk. I had a concussion. It only made the lessons harder. I snapped something in my wrist on the fall, that and various broken bones. Mom protected me from the fire. Only my leg has a mark.

I honestly didn't want to do ANYTHING. My parents were gone. I tried telling nurses but they looked passive. They didn't acknowledge it. I watched the news to see what happened but nothing. There was no coverage. I started to question my sanity. I knew what I saw was real but no one else did.

My grandfather finally visited and I asked him if he knew.

" _Forget about that. It's time to move on."_

What? Move on? My parents fucking DIED! My family was gone and I had to move on!

" _We're going home."_

I was quite defiant at first. I didn't like his cold demeanor, his disrespectful way of speaking. I'd argue with him and runaway only to be caught.

I ran home often but Diabound would bring me back. The only reason I started to obey Gramps is he said he would sell my parent's home. I couldn't take away that home they worked so hard on.

I started behaving. He saw this and made a schedule for me. Constant learning. I was homeschooled for a year and had no down time. It was work and no play. I became pretty boring. I didn't mourn, I had no time. It had no place. Another year passed and I hardly left the compound. I hardly did anything but study.

Diabound suggested I go to junior high school, just for some air. I didn't want to leave my room. He said my dad enjoyed his time at junior high. It persuaded me to try, he said they had a music program too. I wasn't allowed to play in the compound. Grandfather said music was a worthless distraction from real work.

I went to school and felt strange. I was so numb to human emotions. A boy, weird and dumb, helped me readjust. Slowly, I became my old self through him. He would laugh with me, joke with me, cry with me.

Ryou.

A dumb idiot who'd fuck a ghost. I told him everything and he accepted it, he understood. He was a fucking weirdo who could relate. I talk to him a lot. About a lot. It was through him that I became comfortable with wanting to be a girl.

" _So you're a girl at heart, who cares. Let's go ghost hunting."_

Despite that my fear was just the same. I was afraid to be myself. I loved girls though so I diverted my attention from my body to finding love.

Cue my second girlfriend, the poet, I really liked her.

An honors student. She was top of our class, an athlete, student council president. She was amazing. She was a bookworm and a lover of poetry. She was always in a book, always more into her studies than her friends. That didn't mean she didn't treat all of us kindly.

I crushed on her hard. The only reason I joined literature club was to see her more. I grew to enjoy it though. I never really talked to her until we had a writing assignment to study a certain type of poem. We both liked Mondo. We sat together writing them, she'd start, I'd answer. We grew closer, I'd walk her to class, we would eat together on the roof (student council privilege), and I walked her to cram school afterschool. Heh, I even cheered the loudest when she ran on the track during a race.

Our favorite was writing poems though. We shared a journal, she would start and I would respond. We mostly wrote about nature until...

" _I know our love exists_

_Though not yet conquered by I_

_It breathes through a sideways glance"_

I was shocked. A lump in my throat formed. This was my chance.

" _It flies through the air_

_Strumming like a lute's loose cord_

_Finally you heard the melody."_

My feelings on the page, I shakily handed her the book back. I watched her turn to read it and she tensed up. Maybe her part wasn't directed at me yet a general opener. Oh goodness, I fucked it up! Now-

She turned, tears in her eyes,  _"Thank you._ " She whispered, she kissed my cheek,  _"I loved you most."_

I left the club on cloud nine and practically skipped out the school. I switched out my shoes, leaving. A thud right outside the door made me a bit cautious, nothing could ruin my mood!

I opened the door to find my girlfriend splattered against the ground, blood around my shoes.

I dropped to my knees.

Students screamed but I screamed louder. I saw flashes of light and hands grabbed me. I fought them off with no avail. I felt the world going black then as if I blinked the light came back.

I tried to move my arms. Nothing. Crossed in front of me inside a jacket. A pure white room with padding, isn't all that soft.

" _Bakura, what is your name?"_

" _I don't remember. Just Bakura, I suppose."_

" _What's your family name?"_

" _I don't know. I don't have a family."_

I stayed in an institution for about three months before my grandfather found me.

" _You stupid boy!"_

He hit me. I hardly cared.

He dragged me to the compound. I felt nothing. I sent a letter to her parents asking if I could visit her shrine in their house. I should have given her an offering before.

They sent me a formal, typed letter stating that I should not have been around her anyway with my low grades. I knew they had high standards yet to deny me to offer my deceased classmate one last goodbye due to my status…I understood her better. I wish I understood how lonely she was, isolated from everyone due to her parent's expectations.

I know, she made it to heaven though.

Home schooled once more, I fell into the same cycle as before. I only worked and obeyed. I became a zombie once again. Until a girl in white showed up at my door.

" _Bakura, right? I am one of the nurses from the institute. I took care of you for a bit."_ She nervously averted her gaze,  _"The doctor asked me to give you your medicine. Your guardian hasn't picked up your meds and we don't want you to relapse too much."_

I stared at her. She was kind. So kind.

My third girlfriend, the Nurse.

She was a nervous bird, timid and small. She took such good care of me. She often argued with gramps about his rough treatment. Through her, I returned to school. At day, we had work and school, by night we slept together. Not sexual just…sleep. My dreams were sweet next to her.

She healed me in many ways. I'd consider her more motherly than anything too romantic but I still felt tenderly for her. I trusted her.

" _If I told you that I might want to become a girl, would you be mad?"_ I whispered to her one night.

She didn't look shocked,  _"I want you to be you. If it makes you wake up smiling, do it._

We broke up. I believe she moved to Hokkaido. I couldn't imagine a better place for her expect those fields of flowers.

" _I want you to be you."_

I took her words to heart. I was sick of hating my body. I was sick of hating myself. My mind and body were too disconnected and it tore me apart. I had to change.

I went to our family doctor and asked for a transition plan. I was fifteen when I first started estrogen. Then I got a breast transplant that year. I wore the girl's uniform despite what administration said. Of course kids were going to make fun of me, I didn't care.

Some girls didn't. Some liked the new spectacle in class. I liked the attention.

At home was the worst though. Grandfather was getting pissed at my sudden resurrection from the dead. He didn't like me becoming a girl but he said it would be easier for Yami to marry me.

Yami disagreed. He said I already made him gay so why become a girl.

" _I'm not doing this for you, shrimp."_

" _Obviously not, I've had to come to terms with your manhood only to find out I wasted my time becoming gay. I don't even like girls!"_

" _Go find a dude then, I only like girls. And no one can make you gay, dumbass."_

" _You've seen Jojo."_

I realized he was right. But I was no Dio Brando so it did not count.

" _I won't marry you unless you go back to being a man."_

I told him where he could shove that shitty engagement ring. I never wanted him. This is where things started to get fucked. My grandfather found out that Yami no longer wanted to marry me and flipped. For hours, on hours, I was scolded and berated for taking my phase too far. Bullshit. He was only upset his paycheck was in jeopardy due to our families' little turf war.

Diabound said to go cool off at Ryou's house but Ryou was on vacation. I just went to Otsu for fun. I mostly wanted to be alone and think. I stayed for two days.

I was at a café and a child was sobbing his eyes out. At first it pissed me off but hearing the man plead was sad. I walked over and sung a song my mom taught me. It calmed me as a kid so maybe it would work. I sat at the table,

" _What's wrong, child with the glimmering eyes?_

_Don't you know a goddess hears your cries_

_She cries too, whenever she hears you_

_No tears, no tears, my dear, my dear."_

He wiped his eyes,  _"Why does she cry?"_

" _It hurts her to see you sad. Don't hurt her feelings anymore."_

He nodded.

I stood up. I felt a soft touch grasp my shoulder. The gentlest hands.

Dad.

I looked at the crying man. We hugged each other immediately. I hadn't cried that hard…ever. I felt like a child myself.

The dead do come back.

I felt so good. So happy. Though I was confused and hurt and- he felt it. He brought me to his home and his current girlfriend hugged me. I was not expecting such a warm welcome.

" _I was watching her son for her while she cleaned the house originally, before we dated,"_ He explained,  _"She took me off the street. I became homeless after the crash. The boy would bug me everyday, bragging about what he had learned until she walked with him one day and asked if I wanted a meal."_ He smiled, fondly,  _"Her kindness has brought me back from a dark place. I was even able to make a shrine to your mother, Bakura. I was scared to, it would confirm she was gone. She truly is."_

Mom.

" _Your mother will always be the love of my life. I couldn't move on. I still struggle with feeling like I betrayed her. Only a few months ago had our relationship turned romantic. I'm trying my best to be happy without, Sanura. It's so hard. I miss her so much but…"_

I nodded,  _"You have to keep living. I completely understand. Dad, why didn't you come get me? I had to feel the pain you feel times two! I thought you died, I sobbed not knowing what happened to you! How could you leave me!"_

" _I could_ _ **never**_ _. Look at me."_

I did as he told,  _"I wanted nothing more than to see you after the crash. I was stuck in the hospital then I left to see you and…"_ He sighed,  _"I can't tell you. I…your birthday. I'll tell you then when you turn eighteen this year."_

" _You remembered."_

He looked so hurt. He lead me to a small room down the hall. There was a beautiful shrine of my mother, and a small pile of photos. He handed me the stack and they were all of me. From a distance, blurred, and unfocused, some were recent and others were old.

" _I couldn't be there up close but I was there. I want nothing more than to see my little girl grow up. I'm so proud of you Bakura."_

His little girl…

I hadn't felt that happy in a long time.

I went back to Grandfather's place and decided to stay on his good side. Until my birthday. He threw me the honorary yakuza celebration. I had to kneel for hours as we drank sake together. So boring.

I left to see my dad that night. We agreed on a nearby park he used to take me to. It was warm outside, crickets chirped, a breeze blew so sweetly.

" _Happy Birthday."_

I turned around, grinning.

" _Where's your family?"_

I was quite fond of them. I still am.

" _Home. I have a lot to talk about with you. Firstly, a gift."_

It was my mother's guitar. It escaped the fire, it being transported with equipment.

We sat down. I tuned the beautiful guitar. Bright Red like her favorite lipstick.

" _Bakura?"_

I faced Dad, giving him my attention.

" _Your grandfather is not a good man, Bakura. He forbid me to see you. He took custody of you while I was presumed dead but when I returned to see you, he refused. He said I was better off dead. I tried to get our house back but he bought it. I had nothing, I couldn't possibly gain custody like that."_

" _I watched you from afar. I saw your home run last year. You were great! I saw you work at that restaurant and I felt so proud of you! I wanted to tell you. I really wanted you to know…"_

Gramps beat my father into the ground. Broke his spirit. Every piece of his past he tried to mend would be taken from him. If he wanted his daughter, he couldn't have her. If he needed to rest, he'd have no home to do so.

Why? For an heir to his shitty organization. If my dad was out the picture, he could raise me however he liked. I would be his heir.

That's why I moved out. Fuck him! I dropped out of school. The bullshit that killed my girlfriend. Fuck that! I moved into an apartment. I left everything behind. I had nothing though. I had no one. The isolation was too much for me I suppose. I searched for warmth in the bed of innocent girls.

I would hunt them down, hold them captive and throw them away. Figuratively. It was so easy to trick them, pretend I actually gave a damn. I wanted sex, sex is what I got. My only consequence is every girl from here to Osaka knows my legacy. I'm a player of sorts.

I won't deny the claim, I partially blame the girls for being so naïve but it is my fault for picking the easy targets. Oh well.

Sex didn't fill the void. Nothing filled the void. Not a drink, drug or dirty av. So I wandered around, knowing that I'd forever be a ghost of a once awesome king. And I went through the daily motions of being alone. I felt like I was wasting away. Bored, purposeless, and spiteful. I was angry but I'd never show it. I couldn't show it so I keep pushing it down.

I never told anyone this before: I'm afraid of myself.

I'm scared that I've hurt people, I'm scared that I've loved people. I'm scared that I've hurt the ones I love. I'm scared to love the ones I hurt.

"Who knew, a few months later we would meet." Bakura turned and looked at her companion, "I think you were the only person who saw both sides of me. I was a jerk to you as we finally started to get to know each other. Now I'm scared to death that I care for you so deeply. I'm scared that I'll hurt you again after I love you."

Malikah stroked her cheek, "Hey, you know I'm not that fragile."

"I know."

"I worry about the same thing. I am worried that I'll hurt you like all the others…"

"That I will leave you more damaged then you were before we met…"

"That I am using you."

They stared at each other. Was their relationship real?

"Are we faking our feelings?" Bakura asked. Her brows were knitted tight.

"What is true, anyway?" Malik leaned over, kissing her forehead, "Can you get up right now and leave me? Could you never look back?"

"No." She mumbled, truthfully.

"Me either. Now shut up and kiss me."

Bakura eagerly obliged. This was what she needed. This is what she searched her. This feeling of playing music with no instrument but her soul. Malikah was a perfect melody stuck in her heart.

"I wish I was a better person for you. We are both immoral but I want to change for you."

Malikah pulled her up, "Dance with me!"

What the hell?

The twirl in her hips was a blessing. Her soaked dress flapping about her. She spun around. Bakura joined her.

"I don't you realize yet…"

The gray haired girl glanced at her opening her arms to great beyond. Bakura was scared the stars might take her back home with them.

"We are the same spirit!" Malikah grabbed their arms and spun them until they tumbled into the grass. She pointed up again, "Look at them. Each star is our brethren!"

"You're saying we are stars? How?"

"I once read we are all the shattered remains of a star! The big bang separated us but our soul remained just the same! I think you and me were the same rock shard. We are finally complete!"

"We're stars? I don't shine that bright to start with."

The blonde shook her excitedly, "Right! We aren't much alone. You said, we better together. We shine brighter together! Up there, that's where we belong!"

"We are starchildren." Bakura concluded.

"Yes!"

Heh, they were out of this world. Made sense.

"We are too fucking big for this planet."

"Right! Bakura, this world  _should_  be beneath us! We can't apologize for our nature, we don't belong here!"

Yea. That sounded right. Of course, a part of her knew this was a way of diverting the blame but she didn't care. Hubris wouldn't let her. She was something greater than some filthy mortal. She was a star. That sounded too good to be false.

"We are stars." She repeated, staring at their family. Oh, she knew her mother was in that glittering sky.

They'd meet again.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick side note: By no means are Malikah and Bakura "good" people. They are trying their best occasionally but they are still pretty villainous like cannon. 
> 
> Dont forget to kudos or comment! See ya soon.


	9. Break Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tying up a few loose ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by Break Free by Queen. Yum. This story is soon ending and I'll miss it but let's save this for the last chapter.

"Ryou, we are leaving."

 

He dropped his croissant, "What." Oh shit, he dropped his fucking croissant.

 

Bakura rolled her eyes, "We are going to leave this place." She politely bowed, "Please protect my home."

 

"I could have swore you'd want to stay here now. I was kinda preparing to be kicked out."

 

Bakura punched him, "You'd think I'd throw out my best friend and greatest warlock!"

 

Ryou didn't flinch. Guess demonic possession made people stronger. Huh.

 

"Thanks, shit stain." He walked away to get his screeching kettle.

 

"Will you miss me?"

 

"Hell no. I'll miss my new mistress."

 

Bakura scoffed, "She is my girlfriend."

 

"If that's your girl, why is she spanking my ass like I'm her bitch."

 

"I fucking hate you."

 

He shrugged, sitting the hot kettle on his hand. It should have burned but he was fine, "Pass me the mat for the pot."

 

Bakura did with a disgusted look, "So that demon is…still there uh?"

 

"Yea, he's pretty hot so I won't exorcise him yet. I'm hoping to conjure him a body."

 

"So he can leave you alone?"

 

"So we can fuck."

 

Time to leave. She had to call Malikah to see how the meeting was going. She was helping Diabound take over the gang.

 

[Hello?]

 

"Hey baby."

 

[Hi, darling! Everything is going well.]

 

"Really? Cool. That is your expertise, not sure why I was worried. Will you be home later?"

 

[It will be pretty late. I might just stay in a guest room and see you in the morning.]

 

"Just tell me what you choose."

 

[Okay, Habibiti. Mwah, bye dear!]

 

She laughed, "Bye, Likah."

 

* * *

 

 

"My grandson?"

 

"No my girlfriend. You don't have a right to her anymore."

 

The older man scoffed, looking over her, "You dress nicely for a fucking beast."

 

She grinned, throwing a knife by his head, "Let's not forget who is truly in control here." She smoothed out her blanket, showing a variety of tools. Pliers, screwdrivers, hammers, nails.

 

"In control of what? Building a bird house?" He chuckled, softly, "Really? Fine. I'll play your game."

 

Malikah grinned at him, "Okay! So…where are they?" she asked again.

 

"Who?" He laughed.

 

She giggled too then immediately switched to solemn. She smashed his hand with the hammer, repeatedly slamming it down until his hand became a bloody pulp. He screamed and cried out for help. No one would come. They were hers now.

 

"Should I take my pliers and pull out the veins from your arm? Or should I ask again?"

 

He shakily glared at her.

 

"Where are the FUCKERS WHO KILLED BAKURA'S MOTHER!"

 

They stared at each other, finding kin souls. Ruthless beings by nature, they felt no qualm about causing pain. This time one had an advantage. One had power and the other had nothing left but his information.

 

"Y-you…bitch. G-grab a fucking pen and paper."

 

That's what she liked to hear.

 

* * *

 

 

The blonde walked into the lot, turning on her stopwatch. An hour at best, she would be done. This had become so beneath her.

 

Once again, she had to enter the pen.

 

Malikah knocked on the door. She could hear the many locks twist. What a stereotypical abandoned building to conduct business!

 

"What?"

 

She blew a bubble with her gum, "Hey, one of you hired me for cleaning. Well, I'm here."

 

"Who?"

 

She laughed, "You already know who would!"

 

The man chuckled, "Probably Ryotaru. C'mon in." She did, "That's quite the outfit."

 

It was a maid's outfit. The type most would find during Halloween spotted by only the most daring of sluts. It barely covered her backside or chest.

 

"Hm? You don't dress like this when you clean?" He watched her laugh. Noting how anything could slip out from the scandalous garment.

 

"What's with the duffel bag?"

 

Malikah shook her head, "You think I believe you guys have any disinfectant. From what I was told, I have a big mess on my hands! This is everything I need to get rid of all the grime!" She flashed him a big smile from the top of the stairs.

 

He looked away, flustered. He could see her pure white underwear and the straps of her garterbelt. This girl was quite the looker. Maybe she had…other services.

 

* * *

 

 

Bakura rolled her eyes as Mai threw a fit, "First, you just stop working then come back only to quit! Make up your mind!"

 

"I'm leaving town."

 

"Good riddance! I have to find a replacement for you again!" The blonde glared at her. The sheer disappointment radiated from her.

 

"Sorry?"

 

"You're a shithead. When do you leave?"

 

"In two days."

 

Mai threw her smock at her, "You are insufferable!"

 

"Malikah likes to say I'm incorrigible."

 

"I knew I liked her for a reason. At least you kept her longer than a night."

 

The poor waitress sighed in regret.

 

"Sorry bout that again."

 

Man, she must have hated being reminded of that every two seconds. Wouldn't have to worry about that much longer.

 

"Are you leaving with her?" The girl asked.

 

"Yea."

 

"That's wonderful."

 

Bakura nodded, "We are both tying up loose ends these last two days."

 

* * *

 

 

Two days? She could handle this business in a day, tomorrow she would deal with her business. Two days…everything will change.

 

Malikah stood amongst the dead surrounding her, tying her hair up. The room reeked of blood and guts. Innards flew outwards in a display of macabre around her. She felt the blood drip from her, she would need a long bath.

 

She heard the marching of feet.

 

Reinforcements?

 

"C'mon guys, I have to go pack! I'm eloping for Pete's sake!"

 

She sighed, pulling out a low grade bomb from her cleavage, "This is my last one and I really wanted to keep it. Oh well." She removed the safety pin and threw the thing towards the entrance, "I have to go get my clothes, do laundry, Bakura is cooking, I'll clean the room up for Ryou."

 

The explosion blew her hair around her. Screams and chunks of wood flew at her.

 

"I have to be sure to send him postcards when we're traveling."

 

"WE SURRENDER!"

 

That was no fun.

 

"WE WILL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST SPARE US!"

 

She smiled, "Too bad~ I want you all to die!"

 

"WHATEVER THEY ARE PAYING YOU WE WILL DOUBLE IT!"

 

"Paying me? No, no. This is personal." She approached the stairs. It was quite gross. She kicked a…she honestly couldn't tell what mangled organ it was, but she kicked it out her way. "You killed a very important person. I wanted her blessing to marry but you just had to go and kill her. What if I were to kill your future in law! Rude."

 

The few men left alive at the bottom of the staircase sobbed.

 

"Please spare us!"

 

Malikah rolled her eyes, "Were you listening! Ugh, men."

 

"Forgive us!"

 

She sighed looking at them pathetically squirm. One man looked like a little worm without his arms. Cute.

 

"Oh fine! I best not see any of you doing crime around here again. Remember assholes, we all go by a code: No women or children. Remember that next time you go around killing people's mother in laws."

 

She descended the stairs, the door was open. She wasn't stupid enough to fall for these distractions. She threw a stray lung in the doorway.

 

Shots fired through the door.

 

"WE'VE BEEN COMPROMISED!"

 

She laughed, jumping out, she swung her gun around her body. An automatic was never her style but this wasn't a close range hit. She mowed down the crowd. This was quite boring to gutting people like fishes. Swarming the sea of men with bullets at least a minute. The last idiot dropped dead and she stopped her assault.

 

She turned back to the men on the floor, "You lied~" She cooed.

 

The men screamed out in fear.

 

"I already promised to keep you alive. You however promised no women or children. I'm a woman." She glared at them, pulling out a pair of pliers with a grin.

 

"I will be sure to keep you alive~"

 

The men cried like small children as she continued her rampage.

 

* * *

 

 

Diabound sighed. This woman would be the death of him. It was late at night and his phone was going crazy.

 

He was getting calls left and right about a local group being completely massacred. He feigned innocence but he knew it was their new edition to the family. Malikah was proving to be her own army.

 

"Old man, I figured you want to hear the Tohamaru clan is gone."

 

His former boss smirked, "If only I knew she was the Butcher originally. I would have had Bakura marry her so she can take over. She will take over anyway but maybe she would be more obedient."

 

"Malikah is not taking over."

 

"That girl? She will. Her type cannot stay put and play house. She will search for excitement and our group will be waiting for her return."

 

Diabound refused to let that happen, "I don't want her returning to crime."

 

"What is she out doing today? What has she done to my fucking hand! Is it not a crime to maim people anymore?"

 

"She is not an angel. I learned that long ago but she has some sense of good. She is not amoral."

 

"What good is it to massacre a group of people?"

 

"Who killed other people. They deserve it."

 

The older man scoffed, "An eye for an eye, hn? Is that truly an indication of what is good? Or does she blindly even the scales, without thought of consequences. They killed people, she killed them, then any another bastard who thinks they are justified will kill her. The cycle won't end if that's your weak stance."

 

Diabound knew there was something in her beyond the violence and anger.

 

"She has some good in her!"

 

"Does she actually or does she do exactly what she wants knowing people will rationalize her actions? She does whatever she wants, be it right or wrong and knows in the eyes of those around her…she is just broken child."

 

The white haired man heard his men call his name. The sound of heels clicked against the wooden floors. He looked away from his former boss and felt his heart drop.

 

Red.

 

Dark Red.

 

"I waited until nightfall to make my way back here. I hoped no one would see me."

 

The very girl stood caked in dry blood. The only distinguishing feature of her beneath that blood was violet eyes staring out at him.

 

"M..malikah. You…how many. There was only twenty men."

 

"They sent more. I killed them too. Then I went to their compound." A wide smiled cracked onto her face. The blood creased along her smile line, some flakes falling to the ground, "They were so annoying. I had to prove to myself I still had it in me!"

 

Diabound blankly stared at her, "Had what in you? Malice, bloodlust?"

 

"Yea, yea, Dia. How else will I appease the goddess?" Her eyes went big like a puppy, "She won't grant me blessings if I don't offer her blood. I may not be her but I am her mortal scythe."

 

That wasn't her talking to him, "I don't think you really believe that." That was the programmed response. He knew she was changing from her amoral stance on the world.

 

She raised a perfectly trimmed brow, "Why is that?"

 

"You just want a normal life."

 

Malikah grinned, "What world do you live in where murder isn't normal!" she gave a hearty laugh, "This is all to achieve normalcy. I have to eliminate all those who crossed me to properly heal."

 

"Will you enact revenge on me? I did once hurt you."

 

"You did. And who says I'm not? I am actively dishing divine punishment on you. I am destroying your family, this home denounces that old geezer, and Bakura is leaving this family. Your group will die off."

 

"I will lead. I can keep us together-"

 

"With what right to the throne? You may be the cutest man ever but blood comes before bonds in these instances. They will never accept your rule. This clan will die, and I will slay it."

 

Diabound clenched his fist, "I suppose we are even."

 

She walked in front of the door, "To be honest, this vendetta was never directed at you. You, however, will suffer in the crossfire. I like you. If you ask, I will revive this group into a new one. Your own." The blonde entered the room without his response, shutting the door behind her.

 

He stared at the door.

 

He should have never tried to understand her. It proved impossible. She was too multifaceted. At the end of the day, she after her own agenda. It didn't matter if she helped or killed along the way as long as her needs were met.

 

"Boss, young mistress is on her way in!"

 

Diabound went to meet Bakura. They weren't expecting her.

 

"Boss, didja hear! Someone massacred the Tohamaru family! It was on the news and everything!"

 

No…oh no.

 

Bakura pushed her away through the door, Diabound quickly grabbed. The girl struggled against him.

 

"I KNOW IT WAS HER! MOVE IT." She elbowed him and ran into the back room.

 

Diabound quickly followed to keep them from killing each other.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, PSYCHO!" Bakura slapped the blonde standing in front of her.

 

Diabound was afraid for the young mistress. While fit, she was no match for a trained killer like her companion. He had to be ready to protect her if things escalated.

 

Malikah held her cheek, pouting, "I did what you wanted. I took revenge on the people who ruined your family." She looked like a hurt child who scraped their knee.

 

The shorter girl clenched her fists, "I thought we were the best when we're together. Why are you making such rash decisions without me!" She grew in rage, "YOU LIED! YOU SAID WE WOULD BE BETTER! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CONSULT ME! WHY!" She finally threw a punch.

 

The blonde grabbed her fist like it was nothing, "Because they crossed me! They killed your parents!"

 

"Oh c'mon, how the hell did they cross you! THEY KILLED MY PARENTS, THEY DID NOTHING TO YOU! You're so fucking self centered!" She barked, trying to hit her once more to be blocked. Every hit was deflected with a seemingly weak swat as though a fly were bugging her.

 

Malikah shook her head, "I am selfish." She threw her leg between Bakura's and hooked her right one to trip her, "They took away your family, meaning they took away mine. You're my family now. I just was thinking about it nonstop. And I'll never be able to receive your mother's blessings! I was so angry to never meet her and hope she approved of me!"

 

The fury had faded after she called them family, "My father is still alive, idiot." She mumbled, standing up. She knew she still should've been mad but honestly couldn't.

 

Malikah flipped her hair over shoulder, "Bold of you to assume I didn't already get his approval. It is very easy to sneak into your phone and call him." She grinned at Bakura's shocked face, "We have brunch planned."

 

Diabound let a smirk crawl onto his face. He knew she had some good in her. They were just two kids trying to make it work. Just two idiots finding their way. He shook his head as Bakura hugged her. Just two desperados looking for a home. Just-

 

"Bakura no!"

 

She had Malikah pinned against the wall, her feet poking out on either side of her waist.

 

"C'mon your fucking grandfather is in the room!"

 

"He better leave if he doesn't want a show."

 

Gramps wanted no admission to that performance, "Your bitch has the key to my shackles!"

 

"I dropped it- Ah Bakura not my ear! They're sensitive ahh~"

 

"SOMEONE GRAB A SAW!"

 

"I'm going to bang your brains out! You're so fucking hot babe."

 

"HURRY UP BEFORE THESE BEASTS FORNICATE!"

 

They wouldn't actually-

 

"Uhnn! Habibiti! Not so rough-ah! OH YES RIGHT THERE!"

 

"GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" Diabound screamed.

 

* * *

 

 

"You have the kind of loving that makes holy men forsake their vows."

 

It felt good being wrapped up together. Warmer than anything.

 

"I've heard that before," Malikah giggled, hugging Bakura close to her breasts.

 

"From who!"

 

"A rabbi who ordered me as a call girl."

 

Bakura scowled, "Man your life SUCKED!"

 

"I know right?" She sighed then began to stroke the fluffy white hair on top of her, "Hey, do you want to come with me…to see my dad tomorrow?"

 

"Whoa, should I wear a binder or something?"

 

"Nope. I want him to see exactly who I fell in love with. I'm not looking for approval. I'm going to brag and get my clothes."

 

"I'm not much to brag about."

 

Malik reached over to the coffee table near them, finding exactly what she needed, "Hey,"

 

Bakura felt cold metal push into her neck. She could see the glint of a blade, "Malikah?" She asked as calmly as possible with a knife to her neck.

 

"You know…I take great offense to anyone disrespecting my lover. Even if it is you. If you won someone like me over, you must be brag worthy."

 

"…god you are so fucking hot when you correct my years of self loathing with hostile empowerment."

 

* * *

"Hello, I am Ishizu Issar, the intern. Nice to meet you." She practiced in the mirror.

 

Too robotic.

 

"Hi, I'm the new intern, Ishizu Issar!"

 

Creepy.

 

"Goodday, I-"

 

Ishizu heard the servants bustle outside her door. What could cause such a commotion?

 

She needed a peeked. Everyone was down the hall peeking over the railing towards the front door.

 

"What is the matter?" She asked approaching them.

 

"Malikah has just returned."

 

What!

 

She ran down the staircase, "Sister!" she called. She turned into the living room. Father in his chair smoking a cigar and Malikah sitting on the arm of the sofa.

 

She looked…different. She wore a leopard print dress with black heels, her hair pulled in pigtails. She was still curvaceous but she had a glow. Hopefully she wasn't pregnant!

 

Ishizu pushed that thought away. Malikah was many things but she wasn't naïve enough to throw her life away to some man's baby.

 

"Shizu~" the blonde vixen cooed, "Give us a sloppy wet smooch!"

 

She was still as gross as before.

 

It had been months and her sense of humor hadn't changed much. She promptly hugged her…she didn't smell like coconuts and booze anymore. She smelled like Chanel 9 and grass, what the hell has she been doing.

 

"Daughter, sit. Suki will bring the tea." Father said.

 

We all sat in silence. The maid promptly brought the tea tray, pouring each of us a cup. She looked at father before pouring a cup for Malikah.

 

"You've returned, huh. I expect an apology and a handwritten statement of your penance." Father gently blow his smoke beside him.

 

"For what?" She asked, putting her gum on the porcelain saucer.

 

"You know exactly what." He scowled, aging his age more than years of poverty. "Your fights, your disappearance, your goddamn underwear selling. I need an apology for everyone involved."

 

"Oh. Not happening."

 

Oh no.

 

He threw a glass at her head. She dodged it, casually like second nature.

 

"STOP PLAYING WITH ME!" He commanded.

 

"I will."

 

The room was silent. That was odd. She'd usually respond sarcastically. Father fumed all the same yet her disappearance and sudden change in attitude was a stark contrast from the girl who ran away.

 

Malikah sipped her tea, "Papa, this will be our last argument."

 

"So you'll finally listen to me?"

 

Malikah threw her head back, "Hell no! What do you take me for!" she wiped a tear from her eye, "Phew, you are a riot."

 

Ishizu sighed. She hadn't changed too much.

 

"Papa, I'm leaving."

 

Both Ishizu and Father were visibly shocked.

 

"You're running again! I already paid off the police! When will you be back this time!" he yelled.

 

She smirked, "Never." She stood up, "Keep my money, I'm out of here."

 

"What money? You don't work." Ishizu stated. She glanced at her sister to find her heartbroken expression. What had she said? Why couldn't she figure out better responses, "Malikah, are you okay? I did not mean to offend you."

 

"The money from-"

 

The tray hit her, knocking her to the floor. As she landed on her side, her father stomped over to her. Ishizu grabbed his arm, "FATHER!"

 

"GET OUT! GET OUT YOU WHORE!"

 

She never saw her dad so angry. So furious. Ishizu was never afraid of their father. He was a kind yet strict man. He was a man of smiles and dignity. This was not that man. What had come over him!

 

Malikah cackled, stopping both of them in their thoughts, "YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!" She picked herself up, "I gave you everything! For what? Your backhand never quite got me off.

 

" I've tried too hard for a love I'd never get, and you'd never give." She scoffed, "I refuse to be held down by another man. EVER. My shackles are gone, old man. I'm breaking free." She stormed out the room. Her heels clicked upstairs.

 

…

 

"Father." Ishizu whispered, letting him go. She didn't know what to say. Malikah couldn't be justified. Father was a good man, "She is young and rebellious." She repeated what many had told her.

 

He pushed past her, following Malikah.

 

"Father, no!"

 

She chased after them. She saw him stomp into Malikah's room. The door shut behind him. She ran to the oak door, it's brass handle would not budge "Someone bring a key!" She yelled at the servants just ducking watching, "Move your asses!"

 

"YOU THINK YOU CAN LEAVE ME."

 

"I OWN YOU, ISSAR! I MADE YOU WHAT YOU ARE! THIS HOME, YOUR SUIT, YOUR CAR! EVERYTHING WAS ME! I GO WHERE I PLEASE!"

 

"YOU CRANKEROUS FUCKER!"

 

There was a smashing sound in the room. Ishizu banged on the door, "PLEASE STOP IT!" She threw her body against it only to bruise her shoulders. It didn't matter! Malikah was-

 

The door opened and said blonde waltzed out, duffel bag full. Inside Father was doubled over, holding his privates in pain.

 

"I'll tell Shadi where we are!"

 

The girl scoffed, "I should've crushed your nuts." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "And tell Shadi, bitch! I'll be long gone before he can call a plane."

 

"If you walk out that damn door, you are no longer my child! YOU WILL MEAN NOTHING TO THIS FAMILY."

 

"Is that what you thought this was? A family? Ha, this is a fucking circus! You think this what family looks like! This is the perfect concoction for disaster. You take a little bit of hate, mix in some amorality, with a dash neglect and there's our relationship." She stepped back into the room, "I have never been your family. I have been your slave. You used me like a toy. You never loved me."

 

Malikah let out a soft chuckle, "Not even a thank you when I sold my soul for you. You didn't even feed me. Oh, you stupid man…you will miss me. Your whole fantasy will become shambles without me." She giggled, shoulders bouncing with her, "Your meal ticket is gone. I am breaking free."

 

She turned, leaving the room, reaching the stairs.

 

"YOU WON'T EVER ESCAPE, MALIKAH."

 

"You never loved me. I found someone who will." She shook her head, of all her doubts, "I've just got to break free to be with her." It was the clearest thought she had in a long time.

 

Had Ishizu her sister right? Someone who loved her?

 

"MASTER! THERE'S A WOMAN AT THE DOOR!"

 

"WHERE'S MY SEXY RAY OF SUNSHINE!"

 

Ishizu watched her sister excitedly bounce on her heels, "Here, darling!" her mouth dropped open.

 

Malikah…what the hell happened to her! What type of sorcerer charmed her like this!

 

She shuffled after her, "Wait, sister." The girl was already descending the stairs.

 

There was a girl downstairs in a leather jacket and baseball cap. This wasn't the type of girl Malikah hung out with. She was pretty plain, she exuded sporty thot vibes and Malikah was only ever surrounded by model material.

 

Ishizu turned her gaze towards the stomping feet behind her, "Father, no!"

 

He charged the stairs, vase in hand, threw it down aiming for the back of sister's head. Her companion was faster, pulling the girl from harm's way and into her arms.

 

"YOU ARE DEAD TO THIS FAMILY! DEAD YOU HEAR ME!"

 

Malikah stared up the stairs, her face went from shock, to anger, then resolute, "You. A curse on you. A curse of this home. A curse on your life. May every day you spend damning my name, be repaid in full. Every misfortune you wish on me, shall drive you farther to your shallow grave. Each utterance of me will rot your flesh and burn your tongue. So says the goddess."

 

"And her lover!" The grey haired girl smirked.

 

Ishizu covered her mouth. That girl?!

 

"There is no place for you here. Or anywhere." Father grumbled. There was fear in his voice.

 

The girls looked at each other then laughed.

 

"We just said the same thing! We're too good for this shithole, we have to return to the sky. Goodbye Papa."

 

They turned, leaving. The door slammed behind them. It was louder than ever. Moments passed and the echo was still there. Surprisingly, the doorbell rung. Issar angrily stomped to the door only to get knocked off his feet as soon as he did.

 

"That was for throwing a vase at my bitch."

 

Ishizu watched as the girl kicked him, "That was for the shitty parenting."

 

Kick, "That was for using her as a cash cow."

 

Kick, "Starving her!"

 

Kick, "Berating her!"

 

Kick, "And most of all making her cry!"

 

Ishizu ran down the stairs as she saw blood, "Stop it! You'll kill him!"

 

"Good!"

 

She threw her body over her father to take any blows. None came. She shakily looked up into those ghostly eyes. There was a plea and a surrender in the exchange.

 

"I cannot hurt you. You didn't nothing wrong." She turned, "You definitely didn't do anything right though."

 

As she left she saw a group of sketchy men outside the house on the lawn.

 

Oh god is that the yakuza?

 

She saw Malikah hug the shorter girl, a tear falling down her face. They kissed. Malikah never cried…

 

Ishizu was so confused, her mind was racing. She looked away from the intimate scene, feeling odd.

 

Who was her sister becoming?

 

* * *

 

 

Ryou finished the ritual with a yawn. Malikah would only agree to the damn thing if it was when Bakura was asleep.

 

"Is she gone?"

 

"I appeased Sekhmet with the blood you brought back. The blood of 100 wicked men, correct?"

 

"Yes. Exactly."

 

He nodded, "Perfect. She is gone. The only thing to do is bless you." He reached down to touch her stomach yet a nagging in his head told him to instead take a step back, "Hm? …oh. You don't need a blessing."

 

Malikah raised in eyebrow, urging him to continue.

 

"You've become Hathor. She's completely taken over." He said. She looked different. Maybe it's due to severing her past from her present but she is radiant. There is no pain in her eyes. She is free.

 

Huh, revenge does wonders.

 

"Did you invoke her?"

 

"No need. You did."

 

She didn't understand, "How?"

 

"By choosing to be happy."

 

Malikah sighed. She supposed it was finally time to let herself feel good again. The past kept her subdued but the past has been defeated. No more were the things that made her so malicious.

 

No more vengeance, no more regret, no more silence. She met the last man on her hit list and instead of killing him, she is loving his granddaughter. She finally said everything she wanted to her father, being disowned meant she had no family. Nothing could hold her back.

 

She was finished with the past. Now she could follow her own advice of living in the here and now.

 

"Thank Ryou. I appreciate your help."

 

"Anything for a goddess." He saluted her, lazily, "Or at least her instrument."

 

Malikah shrugged, "From a scythe to a sistrum. What an odd transformation."

 

Ryou nodded, "I'm happy for you though."

 

"Yea," She smiled, "I'm happy for me too." She laughed.

Man, this whole happiness shit felt good!


	10. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story is coming to a close as our girls prepare to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter is inspired by Tomorrow by Kali Uchis. Her album really inspired this whole thing so I saved one of my favorite songs for last.  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzc-Vxb6G2puQhT4NwnRlDnMhegop-kR8  
> I used quite a few references from the first chapter so there's a few aha moments. Please enjoy the final chapter of a poorly named fic called Girls.

Malikah and Bakura held hands as the sun beamed on them. The heat was best hug ever given. The sky was a beautiful gradient of pink and orange dripping around the white sun. 

 

"I love you."

 

"Same."

 

They'd follow the sun until they met their family again amongst the stars.

 

"Can't believe my queen sold all her belongings." Bakura shook her head, "Who thought we would see the day she no longer wore 100 dollar shoes!" She laughed.

 

Malikah scoffed, "I don't wear shoes under a thousand."

 

"…really?"

 

"Cheap shoes are cheaply made. My designer ones last years!"

 

"You get bored of them in a month."

 

She shrugged. "Anyway, I want to start anew. I packed only essentials." She stated simply, "Bless my shoes though. May they find happiness on another whore's feet."

 

"I hope they find a nice home though they will never be worn by someone as hot as you."

 

Malikah wiped an imaginary tear away, "You are not wrong. That is, in fact, it, chief."

 

Bakura laughed, throwing her arms around her neck, "I'm so happy I taught you memes." She took a deep breath, "We better start chasing that fleeting light."

 

"Yea…are you…Are you sad to leave?"

 

Bakura glanced sideways at her.

 

"This is the place you lived. Your whole life was here. This is your home."

 

The grey haired beauty kissed her jaw, "Aw shut up. Home is with the people."

 

"Your Dad is here. Ryou is here, Diabound, Mai! I know you'll miss them."

 

"Yea, of course!" She admitted, "I'm not being exiled, I can come back whenever. I just…I want to find myself a bit. I think I'd make them proud if I could figure shit out and just kinda find myself."

 

"You want to come back a better person for them?"

 

"Yea. I want to journey to change myself."

 

"Me too."

 

Bakura blinked, "I thought you would want to simply escape your family?"

 

Malikah laughed, "It would seem that way." She leaned her head on top of Bakura's, "I love my family very much, even my shitty ass father. To the point, it's suffocating. I would do anything for them. I did anything for them. I lived my life to please them. Now I want to live to please myself…and maybe you on occasion."

 

Bakura punched her in the side, "Stop being sentimental, slut!"

 

The blonde twisted her nipple in retaliation, "I'm only saying this to gain your trust, get in your pants for a month, then leave you in a foreign country!"

 

"Ow! That's my plan! You think I want you for more than your body!"

 

They glared at each other.

 

"You piss me off, you gremlin! You're just a rolling stone huh? Heh, a sex crazed beast."

 

"Says the fucking Amazonian. You can barely speak Japanese but you sure can scream the dirtiest shit I've ever heard during sex."

 

Malikah turned red, "That's not true!"

 

"You know pillow talk better than formal speech."

 

She crossed her arms in defense. That shitty imp wasn't right at all! Her Japanese might have been equivalent to a elementary school child but it was understandable! Most Japanese folk assumed she knew nothing and spoke slower anyway. She hadn't needed to improve.

 

Insecurity got the best of her, "Is it really that bad?" she knew Bakura would comfort-

 

"Hell yeah!"

 

She slammed her fist into the idiot's ribs. What would it take to get a little affection around here!

 

"Oh, god! Your fists send me to heaven." Bakura moaned.

 

That would suffice.

 

"What the hell are those on your feet!"

 

"Shoes." The blonde growled.

 

"I thought you sold the fancy ones, bitch!"

 

"These were custom made. They cost me more than you'd ever see in your life!"

 

"Get rid of them! We're traveling, not walking down the runway!"

 

"We are riding a fucking vespa, Bakura! We need some STYLE!"

 

They bickered on and on. It soon became laughing and snorts. They clung to each other grinning in the heat of the sun. It felt right. A deep stare was shared. It was no particular emotion. They merely felt content with the action. It felt right. It needed no reason. It just…felt right.

 

They'd never admit just how much they meant to each other. Despite seeming like a casual fling, they both know just how deep their passions went. Words couldn't describe the feeling but there was a sense of completion. They were one being. Regardless of the jokes, they would be eternal. Their spirits intertwined. Strangely enough, both knew this truth. 

 

There was no separating them now without ripping the sun and the moon from Earth. 

 

They shyly leaned closer, to close the unbearable gap between their lips.

 

"Malikah!"

 

"Bakura!"

 

The two onlookers stopped their pursuit. Ishizu and Diabound. The man looked the dazed woman over. She was panting, sweat dripping from her delicate face. Her eyes were fixated on the two before her.

 

Bakura looked concerned yet trusted her lover. She quickly retrieved her guitar from Diabound, freeing him from the scene.

 

"Sister." Malikah stepped towards her, worried.

 

The dark haired woman ran over to her, grabbing, "Don't leave! Don't leave me, please!" She screamed, holding her so tight she could never fly away.

 

"Hey, you're hurting me!"

 

"Why must you always be so difficult! Come home! Stop your nonsense!"

 

Nonsense. She didn't even know the truth, how could she dub her actions as nonsense! "I'm not coming back, sister." She said a bit too harshly than she would have liked.

 

The woman slapped her, "Don't say that! DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME!" She wailed, falling to her knees.

 

The blonde watched her kin sob on her feet. Is this what she wanted? She always did want the world at her feet. Was her sister the first to fall to her reign? That should be exactly who should have to bow. This fair princess could stand a blow to her heart. She barely suffered unlike her sister. Maybe this was her revenge?

 

No…no. She'd rather put a gun in her mouth and finger the trigger. Ishizu was her world. She loved her so much, she would do anything. She did do anything. She-

 

"Ishizu. Get up." She whispered, "Get up!" She commanded, "You don't get to cry your way out of facing me! LOOK AT ME!" She screamed, yanking her hair.

 

They glared at each other drowning in emotion.

 

"How dare you doubt my love for you…"

 

"You leave me like a dog does it shit, without a single fuck given."

 

Sister had never been one for swearing maybe that's why it cut like a knife this time.

 

"I leave you like a child does it's precious toy, safe and sound as I slay the demons in my head."

 

Ishizu's face was a sharp jagged stone. Malikah pulled her up on her feet, "Your pretty words are like those demons. Tempting and untruthful. Allah save your soul."

 

"Allah cannot save me. I am beyond his reach." She mumbled, "Do you know why I'm leaving?"

 

"To defy father."

 

"I don't need to do such a pathetic thing. He matters very little to me in that regard."

 

"Liar, everything you do is to get back at him for not sending you to school. You are in school now! Just forgive him, he's made up for it!"

 

Malikah scoffed, "If only you knew the man you glorify... How do your eyes even work being keep in the dark your whole life? I gave you so much and you don't even know."

 

_**Daddy said he needed money, so he put her on the street (street)** _

 

_**She had just turned thirteen, got a family to feed** _

 

"And I want you never to find out or experience those horrors. I did everything I could for you. Now I must live for myself. I have to or…" The truth was too hard to admit. By her sister's confused face she had already said too much. Heh, there was no reason to lay the truth on her. She was better off not knowing.

 

Malikah pointed to the sun, smiling, "I'm going home."

 

"What?"

 

"I'm going back where I belong…the sky." Her grin widened, "I am going home!" She laughed.

 

Ishizu stared at her. She was talking nonsense as if it were simple fact. It made sense in her head yet what did it mean outside of it? Belonging to the sky? Why did it feel so true? Her golden hair melded into the glowing sunset. If she squinted, there was no difference.

 

_**The hours turn into centuries here** _

 

"Remember me as I was…I die here today." The girl of sun and sky kissed her forehead tenderly.

 

**_Give me a kiss that lasts an eternity_ **

 

"I will not be back."

 

**_Because I will never return, never_ **

 

She bent over, undoing her shoe buckles, "But with these shoes I leave a promise."

 

Malikah once more handed her sister her shoes. Things had changed since their childhood. So many things had changed…yet her love had not. Even if her feet became scraped and scratched again, covered in caked dirt and filth, she would still give up her shoes.

 

Ishizu knew that, "Must you go? If you love me, why leave me? You are my only friend, my closest companion. Sister, I think I might die without you! You are my one source of joy!"

 

Malikah smiled, "That is exactly why I must go." She said, walking away to the side of the girl from before.

 

_**C'mon, let's go…** _

 

A melody leaving her lips as she waited. The song hurt. It pierced holes in Ishizu's frail, breaking heart. In scarlet cloak and hood, stood the minstrel as the sun set behind her.

 

The sky a canvas and she the painting of a holy artist. Her grey hair shinning in the light of the world. A halo for the fallen.

 

Beside her, the human ray of sun stood proud and ambitious to return to the light. The sky was her home and a sweet melody, her lover. A kiss shared between the two before they cast their sails towards the heavens.

 

_**You're welcome to come if you want, and like a comet in the sky** _

 

Ishizu cried silent tears as they rode away for the horizon. It hurt much worse knowing fate planned this all. Fate could be so cruel but…

 

**_C'mon, let's go…_ **

 

This…this scene felt so right…

 

Their depart was fated in the stars. The stars wanted their children back home.

 

**_We will burn together_ **

 

She smiles…

 

_I once saw a girl so beautiful, so gorgeous, that I could hardly believe she was human. She left me there in my tears as she returned back to the sun. Whisked away to paradise, she waved to me. Her blonde hair flapping around her like the rays of the sun. I knew the light in my life would follow her. I knew her flame warmed another so…_

 

_I waved back. A regretful smile upon my face, as I bid my sunshine farewell._

 

_Goodbye, my angel._

 

_**We will burn together** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks to all those who read and will read this story! I wrote it very inspired by all the art by dmbakura on tumblr! It was really fun to write and I loved writing it.  
> I'm making a sequel focusing on Ishizu and her life without her sister. (I haven't decided her love interest quite yet lol.)  
> Maybe I'll even do a short vignette of our two idiots Malikah and Bakura doing dumb domestic stuff or traveling?  
> Anyway thanks for reading! Hope to see you in the future! :)


End file.
